Beautiful Light
by BaltoTails
Summary: This story takes place when Mitsumi is adopted by Team Galactic and is being raised to be their Ultimate Warrior. As Mitsumi grows up, she begins to see her boss, Cyrus, as a fatherly figure. However, as years roll by while Mitsumi is becoming stronger, smarter and mature, she begins to realize what a monster Cyrus has created of her. Can she ever overcome the beast she became? DPA
1. Introduction: Cyrus meets Mitsumi

Icy cold wind blew into her face as she wondered through out the area. It was covered in snow as far as the eye could see. She was on the verge of bring literally frozen to death, her life was in grim jeopardy, if she was not to find something warm soon, she would perish from glacial damage.

She had been almost beaten alive by a Snover that followed her continuously as she searched for a place to stay, sadly, nobody wanted her. Nearly an hour ago she had come across a house with a plump hiker inhabiting it, she knocked on the door and once he opened it, he looked own to find a girl about 7 years old with long, green, wavy hair with the same color eyes staring at him. After nearly 2 minutes of him gazing back at her, he slammed the door shut in her face.

And now she wonders on, in the freezing cold blizzard with her frostbitten body she ceased to feel. Frozen blood covered the majority of her body that would occasionally chip off and fall to the pure white snow, coloring her trail scarlet.

She had nothing to keep her warm except for her gown made from potato sacks and worn rags people would throw at her. Even now, it was beginning to tear and rip, making her colder then she was before.

The cry of the following Snover grew loud as seconds passed; she had to get away from it, or else the monster was going to freeze her and smother her with its ice command. But how could she run? She had no idea where she was going, or where she was going to stay. Her stomach growled in a demanding tone for food; she hadn't eaten in days, many days.

The Snover grew closer and closer, she tried to run, but her burning yet freezing legs refused to go any faster than they ever where, as she struggled to pick up her pace, an unexpected ice shard stuck from the ground, slicing her left foot in half.

She screamed in pain as she tumbled to the ground, scarlet blood poured out of her foot, making the snow turn from a pure white to a death red. The Snover's shadow began to form from the blizzard when she looked behind her while trying to get up, or squirm like a maggot to get away.

None of it helped.

The Snover jumped on top of her, dragging out its claws and began to slice her back; more of the blood emptied out of her body and the girl screamed with what life she had left inside of her.

She tried to throw the Snover off of her back; only it did no good for it became even more aggressive by scratching her arm, its claws digging deep into her flesh nearly touching the little girl's bone.

She cried with more and more volume as she pleaded for grace of the Snover as it violently began to beat the life out of her, raking away more of her flesh. That's when she felt a scorching fiery sensation rushed past her and the Snover on top of her.

The ice-type's cry was of wailing of despair as the fire burned it to death, and then it's scorched corpse landed face first of her back and it lay there motionless. She was too horrified to turn around, probably to find an even larger monster behind her glaring and bearing it's fangs towards her.

She laid there, blood trickled out of her newly opened wounds from the Snover and the ice shard. Her wounds throbbed in pain and more of the frozen body fluid began to peel off of her fore head and land before her very eyes.

"Are you still alive?" A voice called to her, it sounded like a man's, deep and firm, and it was human. No, how could he breath fire if he was human, it was next to impossible. "Turn around if your living, I can spare your life." He finished.

With what strength she had, she pushed herself up, letting the dead Snover's body roll off of her back, but, she could not fully get up, for her arm was wobbling and bloody. Instead, she collapsed on the ground and laid there in pain.

"If it hurts so much, don't stand, only sit." The male told her.

She breathed hard, frantically and desperately tried to get air, the cold wind was beginning to reach her lungs, they were freezing, if she was out here any longer she was going to die. With what effort she had, she used her better hand to push herself and sit up.

Her arm quivered in pain and afraid of what she would find behind her. She was barely able to get herself upwards to complete her action, her eyes where shut tight due to soreness and finally got herself comfortable enough to stay this way.

She shook recklessly from fear, hurt, and draftiness. Blood was still spilling from her arm and foot, along with her back.

Lastly, she opened her innocent green eyes to find about 6 feet from her, a massive orange dragon towering over her, its eyes and wings were blue, his tummy was a dark yellow and on the tip of his tail was a blazing fire like a lighter.

The girl panicked and tried with what effort she had to get away, only it resulted with a stinging ache that ran across her body like goose bumps.

She was gasping for air as she stared at the colossal giant before her; she was still sitting up straight, her hazel eyes showed nothing but fear and horror. But something else caught her eye, there was a man- no a boy, in his late teens. His hair was icy blue and it stuck straight up in a strange fashion, he wore a black jacket with a monogrammed G on the right corner of it and some pants the same color as his coat.

"Don't be afraid," He muttered as he approached her. "He's mine and his power belongs to me. He does not move unless I say."

He stopped a foot away from her, and crouched on his legs to her size. He studied her.

She had emerald undulating hair with eyes the same hue, she wore a simple brown gown made from vegetable sacks and old rags, her eyes where half closed, scars, bruises, open wounds and blood invaded her entire body, staining the clothes she wore, and embedded upon her face was a large frown, but her eyes told him she was frightened, in injury and wanted to be held by a warm, caring person.

"What is your name?" he inquired in a blank, emotionless tone.

The girl looked at him with frightened eyes, she was hesitating whether to tell him or not. She was an awfully smart girl.

"What is your name?" he demanded with more aggression as his eye brows began to form into a V. the wind of the icy cold wind blew harder; he could hear the girls breathing was growing weak, yet loud.

"M-…" she began to mutter weakly "Mitsumi…." She was barley able to say the last of it.

"Mitsumi is it?" he echoed, trying to make sure that he heard it correctly. Mitsumi nodded with a feeble manner.

'Strange to meet someone with that name,' the boy thought. 'Mitsumi means beautiful light, so far I see nothing beautiful about this girl, she is covered in blood and wounds, she is weak. Yet, she has potential to stay alive this long in this weather. She may become a glorious woman one day.'

"Where is your home with your family, Mitsumi?" he quarried with intimidation, he didn't want to ask a second time.

Mitsumi breathed harder every time she did. She shivered madly from what suffering she is experiencing, and was barley to muster a sentence.

"Their dead," she exhaled, trying to stay alive from her dying lungs. Her arms were crossed, trying to protect her stomach from farther harm. The young man looked at her emotionless.

"My name is Cyrus," The teen explained in an empty tenor. "If you wish to live, you're coming with me, now make up your mind, Life or death?"

Then, he held out his palm to her, waiting for her to make her decision. Mitsumi breathed frantically now, she was dying. Her vision slowly began to become corrupted with black darkness; she knew she was on the verge of death, any second now, she would be gone.

'I don't want to die….' She thought to herself as she tried to cling on to life for a few more seconds. 'But I don't know what this man will do to me if I come with him.' The darkness crept in faster and faster, but until it was almost completely black, the last thing she was her hand slowly reaching out to his.

"Charizard," Cyrus called to his dragon, "I want you to take us back to Veilstone City; I'm done here." He finished as he laid the nearly dead Mitsumi on the beast's back and hopped on himself.

Charizard nodded his large head as he spread out his wings to a large span and took off towards the grey sky. Cyrus was happy to get back on top of his Charizard; it was thermal and relaxing; better than the coldness of the environment of Snowpoint City, if Mitsumi would have walked a few more miles, she would have found the town and might have discovered warmth there.

Speaking of her, Cyrus turned around to find her lying on Charizard's back motionless and unconscious. The orange dragon wasn't always the smoothest glider, if he starts to recklessly move, Mitsumi would fall off of him.

The boy reached over to the little girl and grabbed one of her legs and pulled her up to him, he would hold her bridal style until they reached Veilstone City; where his home was.

Cyrus looked down at the youngling, her eyes where shut tight and a large frown was on her face. The blue haired boy did a rather sly smile.

"Mitsumi," he muttered in a deep rather maniacal tone, "You may not quite look like what your name says, but one day, Mitsumi, one day, you will. I will train you non-stop until you achieve your destiny, to be Team Galactic's ultimate fighting machine! You will make every Trainer, Pokemon, Gym Leader, League member and Champion drop down to their knees pleading for grace, but you will show no mercy! These hands you have that are covered in blood shall soon be covered in the blood of others; you will be responsible for so many deaths that the reek of blood would never leave your palms." He told to her, he did a rather satisfied chuckle, what a plan this was to raise someone to kill, yet have an innocent look.

It wasn't too long before the grey sky had turned into a gorgeous orange and pink sunset over Veilstone city, and down below him was a large building where Charizard was beginning to land in front of, he flapped his wings at a faster pace, trying to keep himself above the ground to have a soft landing for there was a injured passenger on board.

His bottom feet were the first to land on the rocky cement then his weight was let down and last he bended over and let down his wings to let his trainer to walk down on them like stairs.

Like Charizard intended, Cyrus rose up, still carrying the injured Mitsumi wedding method, and walked down his wings. After he was completely off, Charizard's limb returned to their normal position.

"Stay here," Cyrus commanded the dragon "I'll drop Mitsumi off inside, then I'll feed you." He finished.

The orange beast bobbed its skull and lied down on his belly and set his head down on the concrete. The blue haired boy turned around and walked inside a massive building. Some of its pillars were covered in paved spikes that stuck out of the side and there were three doors on the front, Cyrus entered the third one to the right.

He opened the entry with his foot and came inside to find a man in a uniform with teal hair sitting at a desk, the uniform was black and white and he did a solute and stuck out his chest.

"Good day Boss Cyrus, where were you? And who is that girl?" he asked as the boy walked past the front desk with a grim face. A bleak face on Cyrus was normal, so the uniformed man didn't fret.

"This is one day your second in command." He answered as he stepped in an elevator, it was rather big and luxurious, just like the rest of the building, inside was a woman in the same uniform and same color hair; she did a similar solute as the other man did.

"Good afternoon, Boss Cyrus, can I be at your assistance?" she inquired as the drab Cyrus watched the closing automatic doors slide back into their intended position.

"Yes," The boy muttered "I want you to get me to the 5th floor, I have my hands full." He finished as he turned to look at her. The woman nodded her head in obedience.

"I can do that, Boss, I-" she stopped and glared at the little girl in his hands, she didn't look like she was even alive, she was covered in blood and ice enclosed her hands. "May I ask who that is?" she quizzed as she pointed at the emerald colored haired girl.

"No." Cyrus responded.

The woman looked a bit confused; she shrugged and went over to press the button with a 5 on it, then stepped back to stand next to her boss. It was strange to see Cyrus like this, he was well known for his anti- mercy attitude, yet here he is carrying a young girl who looked injured.

The elevator was in the process of going up, but the inside remained silent, very unusual for such an eventful day.

"So, boss, I was wondering something…" the woman began to ask while twiddling her thumbs. Sweat rolled down her check as she thought about asking this.

"What were you wondering?" Cyrus asked in a voice like an endless void.

"I was thinking…"she began to stutter "I-If if maybe I can get a promotion, from an elevator handler to a grunt maybe?" she was doing a weak smile as she asked this; she was a bit nervous, because when Cyrus gets angry, it was scary.

VERY SCARY,

After she asked the question, the elevator door had opened leading to the 5th floor. Cyrus began to walk out when he was suddenly interrupted.

"So, uh, what do you think Boss?" the lady asked as she put her arm in front of the doors to keep them from closing.

"I'll hesitate on it." The boy finished as he walked away towards a white hallway. His boots made clicking noises as he walked down the empty antechamber.

"Hey! Boss Cyrus! I'll be waiting for your decision!" he heard from a distance as he strode down the hallway with the girl in his arms. The place was empty, he just now realized that. It needed something to it, like maybe a lamp and a fern or something; that would work.

While thinking this, he jumped back to reality and saw that he was standing in front of a white metal door, above it was a plaque with the words "Commanders" laser written into it.

The blue haired teenager stared at the access flap; he couldn't open it, for he was carrying Mitsumi with both of his hands. His eyebrows went down a bit and he began to kick the door, making a loud boom that echoed though out the hallway."

"SATURN!" Cyrus called while repeating the action "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

There was an immediate response of a young man with short blue hair opening the door, he wore a similar suit like the rest of the people did, only his looked a bit different, the designs on it were more unique than the others, and on the right of his chest was a badge that said "Commander," just like the plaque above the door.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus? How can I help you?" he asked a bit anxious while propping the door open for him to come in. Cyrus frowned as he walked in.

"I want you to get Mars and Jupiter in here as well; we have an important meeting to discuss." He muttered as he set Mitsumi on a near-by red sofa.

The room was like a lounge, but there were also beds, on the side was a bathroom, comparable to a hotel. The walls were painted teal with a the same G symbol on it like on Cyrus's coat, two of the beds were on one side of the room, and on the other there was one bed and in the middle was what looked like a living room with the sofa, a recliner, a coffee table with a coffee maker on it with a flat screen TV installed onto the wall.

"I can do that, Boss Cyrus, but I think the girls are taking a shower, do you still want me to get them?" he inquired, pointing to the bathroom where running water could be heard.

"I would prefer that." The blue haired teen responded as he took a seat in the recliner that was crimson too.

"Yes, Boss!" Saturn obeyed as he ran up to the bathroom door. Before he did anything, he cleared his throat and stood up straight and knocked on the passageway.

"WHAT?" He heard from the inside. "That better not be you Saturn! We told you that we'd relax tonight without any boy trouble!" a voice called from the inside, obviously a woman's.

"Yah Saturn! Butt out! We're tired from today! Don't you know?" Another woman's voice yelled, they sounded awfully aggressive.

"Hey! Don't you girls be angry with me! Boss Cyrus said that he wants to have a very IMPORTANT meeting with us! Get out unless you want my head chopped off!" Saturn yelled through the door with a hint of aggravation.

"Sorry, Saturn! We can't hear you! We're busy taking a SHOWER!" one of the woman's voices responded.

"In fact it would be a FAVOR for you beheaded!" the other one agreed.

Saturn groaned and banged his head up against the door as he gritted his teeth.

"So, how's it going?" Cyrus asked from behind him. Saturn felt a bead of sweat roll down his head as he turned around and clear his throat again.

"Well, you see boss, Mars and Jupiter, they refuse to come out…." He muttered, nearly a whisper while twiddling his thumbs. But it was loud enough for his boss to hear though.

"Then use this." The teen told him while taking a bobby pin out from between the recliner's cushions.

"What!" Saturn spat "Do you want to PICKLOCK the DOOR to a BATHROOM with GIRLS taking a SHOWER! Boss Cyrus! Please don't! I don't want do that! Mars and Jupiter will KILL ME please, oh please oh PLEASE!" he begged as he went down on his knees and laced his fingers together.

Cyrus gave him a cold stare at the 13 year old Saturn.

"I'm sorry, Saturn, but I didn't ask you what you wanted." He muttered as he handed the bobby pin to one of his 3 commanders. "Go on, I don't have all day now." He mumbled.

Saturn stared at the given object in horror, he was about to argue, but hung his head.

"Yes, Boss." He murmured as he slowly walked up to the bathroom door. "Hey, girls are you SURE that you don't want to get out? Boss Cyrus is kinda ANGRY?" he asked after knocking one more time.

"Nope Saturn, we're good. I want your head on a plaque I can hang up when I get out of the bath tub though!"One of the girls responded that was followed by both of them laughing.

"Hmmmgm! They asked for it…" Saturn muttered as he felt a felt a tear of sweat go down his head as he inserted the bobby pin into the lock.

Cyrus heard Saturn rustle with the pin for a moment, until he finally hear the creaking sound of an opening door, followed by high pitched screams and a "WAIT!" along with a large thud. It wasn't too long before Saturn came up to his boss with a large bump on his head and a missing tooth.

"I did it…" He muttered.

Cyrus's eye lids slid down a bit and a frown was still on his face.

"Oh my gosh, Saturn! You're the sickest boy I've EVER met! If you do that one more time, then your locked in the laundry machine like what happened to grunt Stevie last week!" one of the girls said while coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She had purple hair along with purple painted finger and toe nails.

"Not to mention that you're ALSO going to see the power of that Rapidash Boss Cyrus promised to give me in a week!" another one called as well as she walked out of the bathroom with the same attire as the other. This one had red hair with clear finger and toes nails though.

But both looked frantic.

"Mars, Jupiter, that's enough." Cyrus commanded as he held a hand out signaling halt.

The wet haired girls saluted.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" They both responded in the unison.

Cyrus grumbled and looked at the wounded Saturn.

"Saturn go put a Bandage on your wounds, and you two get dressed, I have something important to discuss with all of you." All of the commander's nodded their heads and ran off to get ready.

"It's been 30 stupid minutes for those two to get ready! What's taking them!" Saturn muttered as he sat down on the other sofa (Not the one Mitsumi was in…)

"We're trying to actually look NICE for a meeting with the BOSS you know!" one of the girls called to him as they where in the bathroom prepping up.

Saturn crossed his arms and puckered out his lips in frustration, his missing tooth really hurt, blood was pouring out in his mouth, so there was that constant salty taste.

Finally, Mars and Jupiter came out form the bathroom in their uniforms they where identical to Saturn'.

"So, what's the meeting about?" the one with the red hair, Mars, asked as she looked for a seat, other than by Saturn. Cyrus noticed that she was avoiding him.

"Mars, Jupiter. I want you BOTH to sit by Saturn, he is your commanding partner; you must learn to respect each other." He growled while he looked at the annoyed Saturn.

"Why not?" Jupiter, the purple color haired girl asked, "Why can't we just sit on the on the other sof- ACK! EVERYONE LOOK!" She screeched as she turned around to the other couch to find a little girl lying on it. Mars and Saturn were shocked.

"Boss Cyrus! There is a little GIRL who SNOOK into our HEADQUARTERS!" Saturn reported as he quickly jumped out of his seat and rushed towards the little female.

"And she covered in BLOOD! EKK!" Mars grossed out. As she pretended to vomit.

"How'd she get in here without tripping off alarms!" Jupiter shouted in wonder as she drew closer to the child.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cyrus boomed, scaring everyone out of their skin. "ALL YOU SIT DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" he commanded, his voice like thunder.

All three of the commanders without delay jumped into the other sofa, they didn't care who they sat by, Cyrus was angry. The leader slowly got out of his recliner and stood up.

"Listen," he muttered a bit more calm. "This is Mitsumi, a girl I found on the route towards Snowpoint City about to freeze to death." He turned to them. "I want all three of you to respect her."

"Don't tell me that BRAT is going to be a COMMANDER at this AGE!" Jupiter suddenly busted out in anger and confusion. "Just look at her! She pitiful! You should have left her to die out there!"

"She looks dead anyways!" Mars agreed.

Cyrus's frown grew to a large arch. And he approached the three.

"You all listen I have decided to train her to be Team Galactic's ultimate warrior, she will one day over power you in physical and mental strength and she will one day help us create a new world where suffering and evil will cease to exist!"

Saturn laughed.

"How can a GIRL one day over power a MAN which I'm going to be when she's even old enough to see a Pokemon!" he commented.

"And no girl will ever reach the potential I have! Never in a million years!" Jupiter added

"Not to mention that she probably won't even get a change to go up against me! She'll be too scared!" Mars added in with pride as she glared at her boss.

This made Cyrus frown even larger, his eyes turned into an icy cold gaze upon the three 13 year olds who were too swallowed up by arrogance.

"Well then, if you think that, you may, but that doesn't mean that you are going to disrespect her, she is a member of Team Galactic just like you and I alike." He stood up to a straight posture and looked to the side back at the youngling; this action was a followed by all of the commanders doing the same.

Mitsumi had woken up and was sitting on the sofa looking around in awe and wonder, at the same time fear.

"Jupiter." Cyrus muttered, ready to give her a command.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus?" looking up to him as she jumped up and saluted.

"Take Mitsumi and give her a bath, clean and patch her wounds." He told her. Jupiter's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"Why do I HAVE to do it!" she revolted as she marched up to her boss infuriated.

"Because you were the first to comment rudely about her." He told her as he commenced to walk to the door. "I'm going to be back in 30 minutes, if you have not done what I've told you to or if you do anything to her, you get a promotion to be a janitor."

And with that, he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Well, Jupiter! Hope you have fun!" Saturn remarked that was followed by him and Mars bursting into laughter. Jupiter groaned and hissed.

"Quiet! One day YOU might have to go take her on a walk and all of the townsfolk will mock you!"

Then she stormed off.

The 7 year old Mitsumi sat it the tub filled with warm water with a blank expression on her face, the hot water was beginning to burn her wounds on her foot, back and arm, along with other scrapes and scratches on her.

By now all of the blood dried on her potato sack gown and on her body, so Jupiter had to scrub all of the scarlet body fluid off of her skin.

"So, your Mitsumi, hmm?" she asked in a rather irritated tone as she poured some shampoo on her hand and began to scrub the younger girl's head. Mitsumi on stared at her with sad yet angry expression, the pupil in her iris in her eye was like a small dot, it almost looked as if she had no personality.

"Would you PLEASE stop looking at me like that?" the young teen groaned as she washed her hands off in the water and began to get some conditioner in her hand and applied it to her hair.

Mitsumi looked away with a frown on her face as she stared at her reflection in the water. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes as Jupiter scrubbed her head around, almost yanking it. She didn't seem to like her.

"Okay," Jupiter muttered, "Time to wash your hair now," She finished with a mumble as she grabbed a nearby cup and scooped some water inside and poured it on Mitsumi's head. It was strange, she didn't fight or struggle or anything, she just sat there. Maybe she'll fret the next time.

Same thing,

It was strange to see a child act like this, kids HATE water poured on their head and into their face. She took another scoop and emptied out the cup again. Pretty much she sat in the same position the entire time it took to wash her hair.

Well now the hard part was coming, for Jupiter at least. She had to scrub dried blood off of her body. She sighed and got up to get a wash rag, she reached in the bottom cabinet to the right of the tub to reach one.

When she came back, Mitsumi hadn't moved an inch; her green, wavy hair was still in her face from when she dumped water on her. She was quiet and solitary, must be her personality.

Jupiter soaked the rag in the water and began to scrub the girl's shoulders, getting the blood off really wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, a dab and it was gone.

She then pushed the hair out of Mitsumi's face and washed it, then her neck and chest, and trailed down to her right arm where she washed the top and reached under the bottom of it, though something unexpected came out of the young girl.

"AK!" Mitsumi hissed as a small tear came from her eyes that were shut tight, her teeth gritted and her muscles tensioned. Jupiter frowned; what was wrong with her, one moment she fine, the next moment she's- oh. She turned her limb to look at the bottom on her right arm to find a large cut that went deep until it touched the bone.

'This was no doubt an attack from a wild Pokemon! This girl survived a Pokemon attack?' Jupiter thought in shock.

She let go of Mitsumi's arm, and began to continue scrubbing the dried blood.

"So where did that wound come from?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't receive an answer.

"A monster followed me for days and if I didn't stop walking, he would catch up to me and try to kill me with it's claws, today I heard him coming closer so I tried to run, but a bit ice shard sliced my foot open and he caught up to me." Mitsumi replied to Jupiter's shock.

Jupiter was on her left arm now, scrubbing away all of the blood.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She muttered as she continued to cleanse her body with the rag.

"Just admit it, you know that you're not, you hate me on the inside I know you do."

What a solemn kid… yet she was correct

Jupiter had just finished cleaning her; she threw the rag in the tub and picked the clean Mitsumi up and set her on the floor

"Here," the commander said as she handed a towel to her. The little girl slowly took the wipe from the teen. "We need to find you some clothes you can wear to sleep and train in."

"Actually, Boss Cyrus dropped these off to give to her; he said that her training begins in the morning." A voice said behind her, making Jupiter jump.

She turned around to find Mars holding another potato sack looking gown folded up all nice and neat.

"Why is she STILL wearing a gown made of rags and old stuff?" Jupiter called in anger. "If anyone finds out she's part of Team Galactic that's throwing our name in the mud!"

Mars shrugged.

"Boss Cyrus told me that Mitsu- whatever isn't part of Team Galactic until she proves herself worthy of that privilege." She said while handing it to Jupiter.

She sighed and turned back to Mitsumi, her pupils were still like narrow slits and a large frown was still on her face.

"Okay, let's go ahead and get you dressed and patch those wounds." Jupiter grumbled to the green haired girl; then she commenced to slip the gown on her head and Mitsumi did the rest by putting her hands in through the arm holes for her.

Then, Jupiter took her back to the living room part of the hotel looking extent and set her on the couch. Saturn was on the left side of the room, lying in his bed when Jupiter shouted,

"SATURN!" she yelled "Get the first aid kit for me!"

The half asleep Saturn muttered something, and then drug himself out of his bed and got the kit out from under his cot and flung it to her.

"Saturn, I didn't want you to throw it!" Jupiter shouted while catching the equipment. Groaned and opened the lid and took out a roll of casts and began to wrap it around Mitsumi's wounds on her arm, her foot and on her back.

"There, all done, glad that's over." Jupiter muttered while getting up from the couch and set the first aid kit on the coffee table. "Boy am I ready for bed, see ya." She murmured as she went to her own bed, leaving Mitsumi on the couch all alone. The little girl sighed.

'Why am I here?' She thought to herself, 'Where do I go, and where do they want me to sleep? I guess on this thingy I'm sitting on…. But what if they don't want me there?' her head hung down, and her hair flopped down into her face. 'I just wish I would've died….' And she lay on the sofa, tears welling up in her eyes. 'What is my purpose here, why do they want me? What do they want me for?' and with that, tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried herself to sleep, unaware of the day that it was going to be tomorrow….


	2. Inculcate: Training Begins

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I forgot to write an Author's note on Chapter 1 and I just now realized it spelled Beautiful WRONG on the title! ACK! So I changed it…, I also needed to tell you some stuff about this story, it's my first fanfic and I noticed it's kinda dark, sorry about that. FYI, you don't have to worry about swearing in this story, so relax. But there is a quite a bit of blood and death of an insignificant Pokémon in this chapter, so I'm sorry if you don't really like that… anyhow, Please R&R! I love to hear from you!

"Hey Mitsu- whatever, get up, you've been summoned by Boss Cyrus, I think he wants to put you in torture!" A voice called through her sleep, maybe she was just hearing things.

"Mitsumi, Don't tell me you DIED in the middle of the night! I didn't want to wash you for no reason, you know! Wake up!" another tone remarked with a rather frustrated manner.

Yep, she wasn't hearing things, and that Cyrus guy wasn't just a dream, though she wished it was, because she was surrounded by stern, unknown faces.

Slowly, Mitsumi fluttered her eyes open to find Mars and Jupiter staring at her up in her face as well, no wonder they were so loud; the green head let out a loud and exhausted yawn as she slowly sat up.

"So, have any dreams? Nightmares I bet, I certainly had one!" Jupiter cackled as she turned to look at Mars. "It was about those creepy eyes Mitsumi has, how about you?"

Mars turned to look at the little girl, she had a big frown like usual, her hair was matted up and her pupils where little narrow lines that stared into her own eyes, Mars jumped back.

"'My gosh, you are scary, Mitsumi!" She become aware of as it was followed by a chuckle. "You'd even scare away Boss Cyrus's future Dialga once he finally catches it!" Both of them began to laugh after that.

Mitsumi continued to frown as she stood up from the couch, and limped up to them sense they backed away a moment ago in laughter.

"You said that your Boss Cyrus wanted me, what for?" She asked in a negative and blank manner while staring at the two with her silted eyes glaring at them. "And what is Dialga?"

Mars and Jupiter chuckled like two devious twins.

"You're too little to understand what Dialga is! But Boss Cyrus wanted you to begin your training as soon as the sun rises! So here you are, up with the sun and you're not going down until it does!" Jupiter explained as she took her hand. "Come on, Mitsumi! We mustn't be late for the Boss, when he's angry; he is Friday the 13th scary!"

"Good luck, Mitsu- what's it!" Saturn called just getting out of bed as Jupiter guided Mitsumi out of the door. "You're going to NEED it!" She heard just as the door closed.

Jupiter took the little green haired girl down a large white hallway, it became difficult for Mitsumi to walk due to the cut in her foot; she limped the entire time they strode down the antechamber.

They stopped in front of what looked like a big door; Jupiter pressed a button that lit up red on contact, afterwards the big door split into to and granted entrance into a small compartment.

Jupiter tugged on Mitsumi's hand and led her inside of the elevator, the purple hued tween turned around to find the little female staring at the room in awe, at the same time, confusion.

"It's pretty cool huh? Boss Cyrus installed it all by himself with no help from anyone else. Our Boss Cyrus is an impeccable boy who will one day become a man who will make history and I will be there to help him every step of the way." She bragged as she squashed one of the push buttons on the inside with a 3 on it with her finger.

Mitsumi didn't respond. She only payed close attention to whatever Jupiter did, memorizing her every move, knowing one day she may have to do this.

"This building is made up of 7 floors, Boss Cyrus' room is on the 3rd," Jupiter continued to explain.

The girl stood quiet and wiped sleep out of her eye with her wrists; she put all of her body weight on her left leg, the one that wasn't injured. A frown was still on her expression, it seemed normal for her now.

Within a few seconds of waiting, the two automatic doors reopened, leading to another hallway that was also white, but on the bottom of the wall there was a line of blue paint. Occasionally there would be a lamp or a fern in a vase on some corners; it looked like a very carefully decorated area.

"This way Mitsumi, the sooner we go the sooner I'm away from you, you're always creeping me out with those eyes of yours, ever considered of softening those pupils?" Jupiter asked as she took her hand and looked down to her.

Mitsumi only glanced back up to her with the same narrow slits she was referring to.

Jupiter shivered as she looked at her that way, and she walked her down the hall, at the very end of it, there was a big door. Above it was just like the commander's room, a plaque, only it said the word, "Boss." It was pretty important looking too.

"Alright, this way little girl, Boss Cyrus is waiting on you." Jupiter informed her as she opened the door, leading to a large room, it was painted a blood red color; a desk was set in the very middle of the room and behind it was a leather chair. There was a fern in every corner and a lamp stood next to the desk and in the leather chair behind the desk sat none other than Cyrus, glaring at the two as they walked in.

"I've brought Mitsumi as you pleased, Boss Cyrus!" Jupiter reported with a solute.

Cyrus frowned.

"Thank you, Jupiter." The boy muttered like a void. "I want you, Saturn and Mars to watch over the headquarters while I'm gone with Mitsumi. If I come back to a loud and noisy party I will not be happy.

Jupiter nodded her head; her purple hair suddenly fell into her face.

"I can do that sir!" She responded while struggling to remove the locks out of her eyes. Cyrus sighed and stood up from his seat, then approached the two.

"Come Mitsumi, we have work ahead of us."

Cyrus and Mitsumi had gone out of the Team Galactic's headquarters and headed to the route of the south, it was a large and vast meadow full of Starly, Bidoof, Shinx and an occasional Abra that would appear throughout the field, the time of when the sun was just rising above all of the peaks from Mt. Coronet.

The two were busy walking through the pasture; Cyrus had an emotionless expression on his face, which then seems to turn into aggravation, as he turned around to find Mitsumi far behind him. Every step she took turned into a limp; making her slower then a Snorlax could ever go.

"Mitsumi!" Cyrus called in a demanding tone. "Pick up your pace! We only have a certain amount of daylight, unless you want to train in pitch darkness!" he threatened as he glared at her with an evil eye.

Mitsumi tried with what strength she had to run without her injured foot, but it only resulted with her crying out in hurt.

"Cyrus! It- It's to painful though!" she called to him as she shut her eyes tight and continued to walk with what vigor she could muster. She recalled what Jupiter said,

"When Cyrus is angry, it's scarier than Friday the 13th!"

"I don't care how much it hurts." Cyrus notified her. He walked up to her and stopped in front of her. "Sit down; I need to talk with you." He muttered in a rather strict tone.

Mitsumi collapsed on the ground and held her foot with an uncomfortable expression written on her face, blood began to stain the newly wrapped casts on her base.

Cyrus sat down in front of her, the green grassy field's wind blowing their hair in its traveling direction. The boy's eyes stared at Mitsumi coldly, finally he spoke,

"Mitsumi," he started, grabbing her attention, "I am Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic. Our goal is to create a new world, a new world where everyone can live in peace, where harm does not exist. But," He stopped and stood up again, towering over the young girl. "We are short of strong Pokemon trainers."

Mitsumi looked at Cyrus; her mind was working, trying to figure something out, like what he was talking about.

"Cyrus… what's a 'Pokémon?'" the young Mitsumi asked as she watched him with interest.

Cyrus frowned and stood up. He reached into his coat, he drug out a small ball that fit into the palm of his hand, it was red and white, crimson on the top half, colorless on the bottom half, and on the middle was a small circle, what looked like a button, which the boy pressed.

A bright light grew huge as the ball opened and out came a gigantic grey and black bird, a large strand of hair flopped into its face, it had a buff and lean body, its wings stretched out to a massive span, and its cry was ear piercing.

"This is a Pokémon!" Cyrus shouted with pride, Mitsumi's eyes grew huge with fear as she tried to squirm away from the bird, but her injured foot did her no good.

"Mitsumi, your destiny is to train and kill these magnificent creatures!" Cyrus explained to her in a deep tone, he walked up to her, grabbed the collar of her gown and set her back on her feet. "And you will soon become Team Galactic's Ultimate Fighting Machine! Nobody will be able to stand against you!" his voice raised like he had won a battle by himself against millions of men.

Mitsumi looked at him with fear in her eyes; she continued to stand on one her one leg.

"Why do you want me to kill them, Cyrus? Why do you want me, an inexperienced child, to be your ultimate warrior?"

Cyrus chuckled as he approached the confused Mitsumi.

"First of all, Pokémon have no feelings, they have no emotions. It doesn't matter whether they die or not. Watch." He commanded her as he reproached the giant bird. "Staraptor, stand still, don't you dare move." He demanded the buff Pokémon.

Without warning, Cyrus pulled a pocket knife out of his coat, unraveled it, and stabbed the Staraptor's neck. The bird screeched in pain as it fell to the ground, blood trickled out of its neckline and it lay there motionless.

Mitsumi stared in shock of what the young man had just done to such a glorious creature, it was dead. Why did he do that to it? Cyrus was a truly evil boy.

(Authors note: I tried to make that as the least graphic as I could while making sure the reader gets a perspective of how EVIL Cyrus truly is! This probably won't happen again for those who are offended by it, I'm sorry!)

"But you said you wanted to create a world of peace for Pokémon and people, why did you just kill yours?" She questioned in an innocent tone, struck with fear.

"Because," the blue hue haired boy responded "To create a world like that will prove to be pricy, besides, that Staraptor was no longer any good for me, he was too weak; he didn't work hard enough."

"But, they live and breath, you can't just take its life for your own desires!" Mitsumi argued as she limped backwards.

"Pokémon are not friends or living things with souls and emotions, they are tools. They do not have any desire to be with you, they only are there for you to command once they are manipulated by your power over them." Cyrus told her, his eyes looking straight into hers. "Never make friends with them Mitsumi, never make friends with anyone, friends only let you down when you need them most, you can never rely on them." He finished and then he began to take the pocket knife from the Staraptor's neck.

"I have chosen you to be my Finest Warrior because I saw your true potential after nearly being killed by that Snover, It chased you for days, yet you never died until a week later. You are strong, Mitsumi. You can one day crush a Tyranitar without help from anyone or anything, only with your bare hands. I am going to allow you to reach that strength one day by training you harder than I have ever to my other team members. You will work from dawn to dusk until you have the power to even kill a trainer at your own desire."

Mitsumi looked at him, was all of this true? Do friends really let others down?

"I don't want to be that kind of person…" Mitsumi whispered, but Cyrus heard it clearly.

"You took my hand on that route to Snowpoint City where I first met you. You decided to become the person destiny created for you to be over death. If you don't want to be this individual, Mitsumi, I will happily take you back where I found you and allow another Snover to come across you. Is that what you want?"

Cyrus was getting stern now, his eyes became from a soft blue to an icy cold stare, his frown arched, and his eye brows showed anger and resentment.

Mitsumi looked down to the ground, her shoulders drooped. Shamefully, she shook her head. This made Cyrus smile, his eye brows in the same position.

"Good, now Mitsumi, I am your boss, you leader, commander, king, ruler. You will obey me at all costs, no matter what it is you want or don't, you will train under my rules and will eternally respect me, understood?"

Mitsumi nodded again, the lifted her head up to look at the older teen, he nodded and turned around.

"Come, Mitsumi, your training begins now." He ordered as he headed towards a large hill in the distance. The young girl began to walk with what effort she had; she limped and shambled after him.

"Mitsumi, I am beginning to test my patience, come faster."

Mitsumi let out a hurt moan and pushed herself. Then, suddenly Cyrus stopped, as did she.

"This is the first obstacle of you, tyro. In order to become my Ultimate Warrior, you need to be flawless; you must exercise your every weakness until you have none. This is the first one that I've noticed is that you endure pain, but you must learn to tolerate it." He muttered as he turned around and took her wrist.

"Until we reach that hill, you are going to run with what might you will have. I do not care how much it will hurt; you will continuously sprint to it until I reach it myself. Do you understand?"

Mitsumi nodded slowly.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus." She whispered as she limped and ran at the same time. It was difficult for her; the pain it would bring to her when she set the injured foot on land was unbearable. The more she ran, the weaker she became, but she knew if she were to slow down, Cyrus would be infuriated by her, and more likely push her harder.

Sweat and heat flashes began to go down her body, the constant pounding of the ground to her feet would make her grunt. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to stop. And with that she did, Mitsumi began to walk, pant and limp, hoping Cyrus didn't see her stopping already.

"_Mitsumi!_" She heard from a distance, about 10 feet away."_You just_ _started! You are working for your dinner! If I catch you slaking one more time, you're eating nothing tonight!_"

Mitsumi's stomach growled, it demanded food. She had to eat tonight, or else she wouldn't have any energy for tomorrow. She forced her feet to run again, and the pain surely did return. Somebody was carving a knife through her foot it seemed and rocks began to break the cast, accessing her wound. They dug deep into the cut and made more blood trickle out of her base; Mitsumi groaned with pain, she was suffering when the training just began!

When she looked up, something caught her eye, the hill was less than 20 feet from her, the sooner she got there the sooner she could rest. She had to push herself to the limit in order to reach it.

Pain was taunting her, the thought of water sounded nice right now, but she knew she wouldn't get it any time soon. Her feet continuously crushed against the ground with stones digging into her flesh.

Mitsumi breathed hard, the suffering was the most part, but she was so hurt she hardly realized that she was growing tired. Sweat poured from her head and down to her wrist, her palms became sweaty and her foot was soon covered in blood and gravel, not to mention that the rocks even began to cut her better foot, making it bloody as well.

As she continued to sprint, the elevation of the ground began to steadily rise; she was finally on the hill. When she reached the peak she would stop.

'Just a little more, please hang in there!" Mitsumi thought to herself as she struggled to get up the hill, due to the adjusting height, it took more effort to get all the way up; her feet began to throb and pour out more scarlet body fluid.

Her legs grew tired and soft like gelatin; she was going to collapse any moment. Mitsumi raced with what energy she had left to get up this hill, and finally reached the peak, which was followed by her immediately falling to her knees and landed face first on the ground.

She breathed so hard for about 2 minutes; she nearly thought she was going to run out of air, sweat exerted heavy amounts all around her body, and her heart pumped like several drums in a metal band.

"You did okay, Mitsumi." Cyrus' voice commented. "But I expect more from you." Mitsumi looked up from the ground and saw the boy riding on his Charizard's back, the dragon landed once he notified her, and he jumped off afterwards.

When the blue haired boy's feet touched the ground it was immediately followed by him approaching her.

"Stand up straight." He commanded in a stern manner. Struggling, Mitsumi slowly rose to her feet, and looked up to her boss. She breathed hard, and sweat drenched her body. Cyrus frowned once more.

"It's a shame, your body doesn't truly realize the speed and power it possesses, the immunity it will have from pain it has not been discovered." He muttered, but this was followed by a sly grin. "But surely your body will become conscious of it soon, am I correct?"

Mitsumi tiredly nodded her head and continued to wheeze and huff.

"Mitsumi, your training has just begun and you're already in such unbearable pain? Non-sense, Mitsumi, _non-sense_." The older teen cackled, as he walked up beside her.

"Listen, your training is not quite over yet, in fact, it's _far _from finish. Now, I want you to run to that tree and back here, and you repeat that until I say to halt." Mitsumi looked up to find him pointing to a tree more that 100 feet away from the hill they were currently on.

She went sour faced.

"Go on Mitsumi, I want you to train as much as you can until the sun goes down." Cyrus told her as he pushed her back with his finger.

"But Cyrus, my feet, they're bleeding! I can't even stand up!" Mitsumi cried as she began to walk down the hill, tracking blood on the grass as she strode downward.

"You're going to be doing more bleeding than you could ever imagine, Mitsumi, your weakness is your tolerance of pain; you are going to cease that habit to become a flawless warrior." He explained to her once more as she turned around once more, he long green hair was dirty from sweat, and due to its thickness, it made her neck sweat even worse than other places.

"Hurry up, Mitsumi! We _don't _ have all day!" Cyrus stipulated with a cold tone.

"Y-yes Boss Cyrus!" Mitsumi stuttered from pain as she ran down the hill. Pain was written all over her face as she left; her feet were swollen and drenched with blood.

The sun was at the brink of sleep, making the sky pink, orange, red and purple. Mitsumi had been running back and forth all day long, nonstop. Cyrus showed no mercy no matter how terrible she looked, she had to rid of her weaknesses to become the perfect fighter and trainer, when it would come to her Pokémon training lessons, he was going to teach her everything he knew, even things he never taught his commanders.

It was possible that one day she would become more powerful than he could ever dream of being, and she would defeat everything that stood in her way, and if anything happened to him, she was to take charge of Team Galactic without hesitation.

He sat Indian style on the hill for hours watching Mitsumi come back from her run and start again. She was obedient when it came to not asking him to stop, and he didn't recall her ever walking. He was becoming proud of who she was slowly becoming, a beast with limitless power who's path is never blocked, she would bring only destruction and malice to who or what ever comes to challenge her.

Cyrus smiled in delight of pride in his genius and Mitsumi.

Something suddenly interrupted his thoughts, he heard heaving, wheezing, coughing, gagging and then two palms reaching for the top of the hill, and came Mitsumi, literally on her hands and knees, drenched in sweat like she took a bath in her clothes, her hair was completely soaked in her sweat, and both of her feet's skin was worn down until there was no flesh left, only bare muscle and blood.

"_Boss Cyrus!_" Mitsumi wheezed at the top of her lungs, she was shaking frantically, tears poured out of her eyes as she crawled towards her master. "_I can't do this any longer!_" She was pleading for grace "_Let me stop! I beg you!_" Her body lay still in the dirt and it didn't take too long for her sweat to form a large puddle around her. Her feet throbbed frantically and blood spilled out of them, her legs quivered and her eyes were shut tight.

Cyrus glared at her for 2 minutes; then stood up.

"You've satisfied me for today; the sun is setting early, so you're in luck." He muttered as he climbed onto his Charizard who was lying next to his trainer. "Come on, you've done enough." He ordered her.

Slowly, Mitsumi crawled onto her master's dragon and dropped flat on to the orange reptile's back.

"Charizard, take us home." The man commanded, and Charizard took off, with the fainted Mitsumi on its back.

Author's Note: So, I bet you're wondering why I'm putting this character in so much torture, so I'm gonna tell you. Don't get me wrong first off; Mitsumi became my FAVORATE character in the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga by the end of the first volume but I wanted to make up a story of her background growing up with Team Galactic, forgive me for making it kind of bloody, I never written a story like this before.

But sense Mitsumi was such a serious person throughout the series; it obviously means she had a rather solemn and dark childhood that crushed the fun and creativity out of her.

But I DO warn you, there is death in this fic, but no real characters from the manga, so pretty much nobody important, OC's. But, don't worry; when I get to the part when Mitsumi escapes from Team Galactic and meets Professor Rowan, things get bright and cheery !

So stay tuned for the next chapter of Beautiful Light!


	3. Repercussion: Mitsumi after Training

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, I am **_**SO**_** happy from all of the Comments you've all been posting lately! Thanks a lot for all of the constructive criticism, suggestions to make the story better, as well as the plain nice complements! You all are keeping me going! And I'm slowly getting popular! :D I'd like to give special thanks to Volcanic Lily, **supersexyghotmew95**, and **Alpha-Bread** my first 3 reviewers who have informed me that they will read the story! R&R please!**

**So, without farther ado, here we go with Chapter 3!**

Mitsumi stared at the plate of warm food placed in front of her; she was sitting at a round table in the cafeteria of Team Galactic's headquarters. The young girl had fallen asleep on Cyrus' Charizard on the way here, so she had time to get a little bit of **rest**. Speaking of Cyrus, where was he?

She looked around; he had told her to wait for him until he got his chow from the dinner line, but she saw him nowhere. Perhaps he was already on his way?

She continued to look though, and also observed the room while she was at it. The walls were painted white like the hallways; they too had a large blue stripe on the bottom as well. There as a larger window to the right of her table that showed that the sun had completely set, leaving darkness behind.

She shook off her observation; Mitsumi had to at least look for her Boss; the sent of food that was lurking up in her nose was driving her crazy, everything the plate had on it looked delicious and she wasn't allowed to eat it until Cyrus said.

She turned around and looked in the line, it was extremely long, and she noticed something else, all of the people in the line looked very similar, every girl had the same hair color and style, same with the men. The only difference was their faces. She grew sick in the stomach; she hoped that she wouldn't have to look like them when she was older.

"What are you looking for Mitsumi?" a familiar voice asked, Mitsumi turned around to find her Boss, Cyrus, approaching her. He held a large plate full of foods of all sorts, steak, gravy, green beans, potatoes and corn. He set it down on the round table next to her and took a seat himself. After he was sitting there for a moment, he grew frustrated.

"Mitsumi, I expect an immediate answer. I want you to talk more often to your commanders and me. Now, what ever you looking for?" he repeated as he stuck his fork into his lime beans.

"I was looking for you, Boss Cyrus." Mitsumi explained with a hint of shame. Her feet seemed to have felt better, almost as if she felt nothing. She was still drenched in sweat, her cheeks were scarlet, actually; it was her entire body. She looked like a Christmas decoration with her green hair and red skin.

"Where you looking for me because you were hungry?" Cyrus asked as he took a bite out of his food.

Mitsumi looked out the window and took a deep breath; she wasn't sure if he was going to be angry at her and make her wait longer or never have her food at all.

"Yes," she muttered as she glared back at her food.

Cyrus sighed through chewing his food, he looked back at her. She looked famished; her eyes were soft and yielding. Not to mention that she was ridiculously thin, if she was going to gain muscle, food was very necessary.

"Go ahead and eat, eat until you are bloated completely, you will need your strength for tomorrow." He mumbled.

This was followed by Mitsumi digging in immediately into her food, practically breathing it. She had never eaten something delectable in so many years.

The taste of all of the flavors mixed in with each other was beyond what she had ever tasted before; doing all of that training was so worth it! She tunneled more of the food out of her plate and into her mouth, this was repeated shortly afterwards.

Cyrus stared at the content Mitsumi as she was gobbling down her food. That's when he noticed another thing she had to know; manners.

"Mitsumi," Cyrus grumbled as he set his fork on his plate. The green hue hared girl immediately stopped her eating and turned to look at him.

"Yeff Moss Pyrus," Mitsumi responded, followed by swallowing her food.

The boy frowned and took her plate and put it on the other side of the table. Mitsumi was obedient and listened, though on the inside, she fretted.

"Listen, I if you're going to be my Ultimate Warrior, you will learn to mind yourself to make Team Galactic's name respected. You must be taught your proper manners when it comes to eating."

Mitsumi payed close attention; she just wanted her food back. Cyrus took her fork and put it in her hand; he set the handle to rest on her middle finger and the bottom of it to balance on her ring finger.

"This is how you are to hold your ingestion utensils, if I catch you not eating properly like this, you will be punished. You must sit up straight, and eat slowly; you can savor your food and become full quickly this way.

Mitsumi looked at the method of how to hold a fork; it looked difficult, so she wouldn't move her hand in any other way to keep it there for she was sure that she wouldn't remember how to get it back.

"Can you do that, Mitsumi?" Cyrus asked while placing the plate back in front of her, she nodded her head and attempted to eat with her new fork position. It proved to be difficult.

Mitsumi frowned as she tried to get food with her fork in the odd position, soon that frown turned into gritting her teeth- wait, maybe she can get help by watching her Boss maybe? She looked to her right and observed the boy as he put his hand in the certain position and pulled to food up to his mouth.

The young girl sighed and eyed back down to her food, she challenged to get some chow on her utensil the same way Cyrus did, little did it work.

Mitsumi groaned and banged her head on the table. This was going to be a long dinner.

Cyrus and Mitsumi stood in the elevator on their way to the 5th floor, they had been in the cafeteria for about an hour after Cyrus had finished his dinner, trying to teach Mitsumi how to hold a fork properly, by the time she succeeded 3 times in a row, they left.

And now here they were, in the platform on their way towards the commander's room. The two doors opened and granted access to the 5th floor. Followed by Mitsumi, the blue haired boy walked off and headed down the hallway.

Cyrus turned around to look at her, she had the blank expression on her face again; she must not like Saturn, Mars and Jupiter. Something else caught his eye; this caused his insides to be happy.

Mitsumi was walking without limping, despite the fact she was tracking blood down the hallway in the form of scarlet footprints on the white tile floor.

"Stop Mitsumi," Cyrus commanded, followed by the female stopping immediately after his order. The boy turned around completely to look at her. "Mitsumi, how do you feel?" He inquired.

Mitsumi blinked a moment then took a deep breath.

"I'm ready to go to sleep, I feel tired." She explained in response, her legs still ached from the continuous sprinting she had to do for her fist day of training to get over her weakness of horrible pain tolerance.

"Interesting," Cyrus grumbled back "How do your feet feel, you seem to be walking with out a problem. Stomp and tell me."

Mitsumi lifted up her foot and pounded it to the tile floor, causing more blood to gush out, forming a large puddle where she was standing.

"I feel nothing." She replied as she looked back up to her Boss.

Cyrus grinned rather manically, his icy and bitter eyes staring at the injured foot.

"This is a good sign," Cyrus began, "This means that you can kick anything and feel little impact. The hardest rock you may strike, the diminutive amount of damage you take, while your enemy suffers dramatically."

Cyrus turned around, and began to walk on towards the commander's room again.

"Come, Mitsumi," he called with pride. "You will need your rest for tomorrow, I'm sure that Saturn, Jupiter and Saturn will be thrilled to see you once more."

The girl stopped in her tracks. Cyrus turned around to look at her; she had an emotionless expression her face, like a ghost almost.

"Mitsumi I ordered you to come here." The azure hair hued boy clarified, Mitsumi only hung her head.

"I don't think that they enjoy my company, Boss Cyrus." She explained as she observed her blood, it was strange, she wasn't in any kind of pain at all, yet there was loads of body fluid? Was Cyrus telling the truth? What true power is she actually capable of?

Cyrus frowned as he grabbed her wrist and forced her to progress walking.

"You must learn to conspire with your comrades for one day they will save you and you will save them." He muttered as they finally reached the white door. "Mitsumi, you are going to put up with them until you are grown, even by then, you still with work by their side."

Mitsumi nodded her head, she was still red from the running, yet she seemed to have cooled down a bit, but not by much. "Yes Boss Cyrus." She responded.

"Good," He grumbled back as he knocked on the door, "Saturn! Are you in there?"

The door was nearly immediately opened by the teal haired boy as he held it open.

"Good afternoon, Boss Cyrus! How can I help you?" he retorted as he watched the two walk in, he had to notice Mitsumi was tracking blood, Saturn wondered what happened.

"Mitsumi should be exhausted by from her training, she needs to bathe and get rest, she continues tomorrow morning." Cyrus answered as he sat back down in the recliner he sat in last time.

Mitsumi was standing in front of the coffee table, waiting for her commands.

"Yah, about that," Saturn began to whisper. "Mars and Jupiter decided they would have their 'Relaxing Girl Time without Saturn,' sense last night's got interrupted."

Cyrus growled; he looked at his young student; she was saturated in sweat, red as a cherry, and pouring out blood from her feet. She needed a bath more than Jupiter and Saturn probably did.

"How long have they been in there?" he quarried as he picked up the remote and turned on the flat screen TV.

"They've been in there for about 2 hours I'd say, maybe even more than that." The slightly nervous Saturn informed him, he hoped he wouldn't have to pick lock the door again, his head and mouth were already sore enough.

Cyrus stood up from the chair and loomed towards the bathroom door and knocked.

"We told you Saturn, butt out! We need our alone time without guys!" Jupiter's voice called with fury.

"I don't recall being named Saturn." Cyrus replied like a dark void. His cold hard eyes locked in an eternal gaze at the wooden door in front of him.

"B-Boss Cyrus? We're sorry, but we are in the middle of relaxation, we need a break!" Mars called out this time.

"Mitsumi is the one who needs a break, get out so she can bathe then you can stay in there as long as you want afterwards."

The door was immediately opened, Mars and Jupiter had towel wrapped around themselves, and on their faces were was shock.

"Mitsumi isn't _dead!_" Mars asked in astonishment "We could've sworn you were going to work her to demise!"

Cyrus frowned again, and then pointed towards the small girl with emerald hair. She stood there again, staring at them with that same grim expression like a ghost.

"As you can see, she's alive. She needs to wash herself because she's been working out in the sun all day. Let her use the tub."

The two commanders quickly rushed to the side.

"Right this way, Boss!" they both called in the unison as they pointed to the door way.

Cyrus grumbled something under his breath and yelled, "Mitsumi! Go clean up; don't take too long in there!"

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" the young girl replied as Mars, Jupiter and Saturn all watched in awe as she effortlessly ran to the bathroom without limping and tracking blood.

She shut the door behind her, and then a moment later the noise of running water could be heard.

"Boss Cyrus, She trailing blood and not even limping, how much work did you put through?" Saturn asked in disbelief.

"Enough work to make her cry, sweat and pour blood." Cyrus muttered as he headed out the door. "Goodnight, I expect you to take care of her."

Refreshed, Mitsumi exited the bathroom with her potato sack gown on still. She looked around to find the 3 commanders watching TV. Curious, Mitsumi walked towards the trio, Mars and Jupiter were sitting on the sofa, while Saturn was loafing in the recliner.

"So, how did your training go, Mitsumi? Was it hard? Did you throw up? I did on my first day of training!" Mars suddenly asked, making the young girl jump.

She stared at them and then responded.

"No, I didn't throw up, but it was okay, not really fun." She told her then she looked at the TV, videos and flashing lights and colors moved across the screen, giving the little girl a headache. "What is that? She asked as she turned to look at Jupiter, who was hypnotized by the program.

"It's Kanto Shore, a TV show we really like." Mars explained as she watched it some more.

"Well, _I_ don't like it," said Saturn suddenly, jumping into the conversation. "I think it's just some fake drama show were people do stupid things and get money for it." He griped as he set his head on he knuckle, whose elbow was lying on the arm rest.

Mitsumi looked at the screen again, there were people in strange outfits and funky hair dues; that must be what the world is like today. She headed towards the couch she slept in last night and laid down.

"'You going to sleep already Mitsu-whatever?" Mars asked as she took her eyes from the TV to find Mitsumi already closing her eyes. Her response was a snore.

"Well, she goes to sleep fast." Saturn pointed out as he looked back at the television again, watching the stupid show.

"Certainly, what do you think Jupiter?"

Jupiter was too hypnotized by the program she hardly even noticed the fly on her shoulder.

Mitsumi was in the cold, unable to move. She felt small. She lay in a small bed, waiting for something to happen. She could barley maneuver her arms, but nothing else.

She felt trouble present for some reason, why? She couldn't hear anything, not even her own sneezes. Not even her own breathing, not even her own thoughts.

She saw a window, a small one. It was dark outside, yet you could still see the white clouds. Light flickered the room like the sunshine playing Peek- a- boo with her through the windowpane, or so it seemed. She peered out the window to find the sun rising then falling.

Rising.

Falling.

Rising.

Falling.

Blue.

Black.

Blue.

Black.

She felt Goosebumps crawl up her body; a clock hanging on the wall had no hands, nor short, nor small. But she heard a clicking noise, one a timepiece would create.

It ticked fast, faster every second, it made her head hurt, she tried to scream, but unable. The noise furiously grew faster each time it did, the sun rose and fell faster with it, until there was dead silence. It was pitch dark, she saw nothing.

She got up from lying down and looked around herself; she was in a dark void of some sort. She jumped up; able to move herself finally. Tears fell from her eyes; she didn't know where she was, or where to go.

Without warning, the ticking noise came back again, this time louder, nearly ear piercing. She put her hands against her hearing entrance to block out the sound, it continued the same volume.

Suddenly, a dark figure came up; it was a ferocious green beast. It resembled a wolf, its eyes red like scarlet blood, its teeth bared like full length swords, its claws out and sharp as a blade, its ears pointed narrowly, its tail like a mace and its voice…. Was like death in a tone.

"We shall see." It simply muttered, the ticking noise didn't stop, but as it progressed, the demon only grew more violent, vicious, crewel and brutal. Its hands slowly starting to spill blood, its teeth rapidly grew and its body became more masculine with every drop of blood that left its lip.

"And you are next!" it roared as it pounced at her, ripping her limb from limb bellowing its maniacal laughter in her face as her blood flowed up to it, which was immediately devoured into the creature's mouth, and then it finally aimed for her head…..

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Mitsumi screeched as she quickly jumped onto her feet from the couch. Mars, Jupiter and Saturn immediately hopped out of theirs and quickly rushed over to her.

"Mitsumi! What's wrong?" Saturn inquired while he looked around for an intruder.

"It- it was a giant monster and it grew bigger and bigger and it swallowed my blood and then it bit my face off!" Mitsumi cried as she quickly ran up to grab Jupiter's leg and got a literal death grip upon her.

"Mitsumi, don't tell us you woke us all up for a stupid _NIGHTMARE!" _ Jupiter complained as she ripped thee little girl from her legs and set her on the couch.

"But it had some weird meaning to it! I felt like I knew that monster or something! And then there was this clock with no hands but I heard ticking and the sun was there and then it was gone then it came back again!"

Jupiter frowned and gritted her teeth.

"You roused us up, for _THAT!" _she growled as she got up. "I am going back to bed, that is just plain stupid!"

"But, Jupiter, it's 5:39 in the morning already; she has to get up anyways!" Saturn called as he glanced at the clock.

"Well she can go to Boss Cyrus herself; she knows how to get there! Go on little girl, explain your dream to him!" Jupiter complained as she hopped back into her cot. "Incase you didn't know, I'm grouchy when I don't receive my beauty sleep!" she finished as she pulled the blankets up on top of her.

"Ditto!" Mars agreed. (not the Pokémon)

Saturn sighed, and turned to Mitsumi.

"Sorry about those two idiots, Cyrus is on the third floor if you forgot. Oh well, good luck, you'll need it." That was followed by a deep yawn. "'Night." He muttered as he got back in bed too.

Mitsumi stood there, all of that happened too fast. They really don't care at all. He shoulders drooped; what if that dream truly meant something? What if it was a future friend she meets? Who as that?

Author's Note: well, I hope you enjoyed it, I should update tomorrow, hopefully. Sorry this chapter was a little short; I had to go watch fireworks for the 4th of July, and wanted to finish it by 3:00 in the morning. Oh well, next time Mitsumi will undergo her second day of tough training under Cyrus again! Stay tuned!

P.S. Am I the ONLY person in the world who DOESN'T like Jersey Shore? I hate it! It is sick, nasty and just …. ITS JUST PLAIN WRONG!

Have a nice day!


	4. Fatigue: Exhaustion Commence

Author's Note: Ack! Sorry for the slower update, I had to go somewhere for the day and I got _RIPPED_ away from the computer so I couldn't write! T_T Anyhow, I stayed up _REALLY_ late to finish this for you all because you're used to my fast, daily updates. Forgive me dearly for this and now I shall introduce you too…. Chapter 4!

Mitsumi walked down the white, plain halls. She still didn't feel any pain as she strolled, and no longer had she tracked blood. The bottom of her feet was beginning to heal, leaving only the black body fluid clots.

As she walked down the hallways hanging her head; the nightmare she had still bugged her, the laugh of the demon constantly echoed throughout her head. It was so strange, she knew that monster some how, it seemed so familiar!

The next thing she knew, Mitsumi crashed into the elevator, crushing her nose back, making it throb. The young emerald head hissed as she immediately brought her hand up to her sense organ and felt it pulse. For all she cared, it better not have been bleeding, she started to feel faint from how much blood she had been losing lately.

She shook her head and ignored the pain from her injured nose, then studied the elevator; it was larger than she ever hoped to be. Now how did Jupiter work it? She pressed some button and the doors opened.

She looked around; maybe that button was to the right. No button. Maybe the left? No button. Mitsumi sighed; she wasn't in the mood for reporting to her Boss so late.

Wait, she forgot to look up; she tilted her head upwards and found a button about 6 inches above her. Maybe that was the do up that opened the door, oh well, worth a try!

She got on her tip toes and reached for the button to press it, only to barely reach it but able to push it with her finger tips. It lit up red and shortly afterwards, the double doors slowly slide apart.

Mitsumi smiled; this wasn't as hard as she thought.

So gradually, she walked in and looked around. The place was large like she remembered it, now how does she make it to Boss Cyrus, she knew he was on the 3rd floor, Saturn said. It couldn't be too hard, all she had to do was find a button with a 3 on it; Jupiter did it once.

She observed the control panel; she was scarcely able to teach herself how to count. The highest she could go was to 5, which was good in this situation for she was able to immediately recognize the 3.

Without thought, she reached up and pressed the button with the 3 written on it. She watched as the doors glide shut and then the platform commenced to move; it felt very strange, like something was churning in her stomach.

It didn't take too long before the doors finally opened again to lead to another hallway, identical to the other floors she'd been on so far. Mitsumi stepped off and looked around; there was a fork in the road, right or left.

She didn't pay much attention to where Jupiter went to lead her to Cyrus' room, she figured that maybe they'd do it enough until she completely remembered it, but instead she only had one day to memorize it.

She looked right to left, almost feeling sweat form on the back of her head and slowly roll down; she wasn't sure which way to go. Mitsumi bit down on her lip, if she took the wrong way she'd be late and Cyrus would get upset.

Her intuition kept on bugging her to go left, yet she wanted to go right. She grumbled and just went ahead to go left like her gut commanded her. As she walked down the hall, the place began to look barely familiar, it seemed as if she as going to correct way; might as well she keep going and see were it comes out to.

When she turned down a corner, a big sentiment of relief overcame the young jade head as she saw the big metal door with the words "Boss" subbed on the top of the entrance.

Without hesitance, she quickly bolted to the passageway and stopped in front of it. She had to look good for her Boss right? Mitsumi stood up tall and her head was held high, and with that she reached for the door knob and slow turned it, granting her access.

She peered her head inside and looked around; the room was the same as she remembered it; that was a break to know that she was sure to be in the correct place.

"Boss Cyrus, I'm here." She reported as she slowly walked in. Cyrus was sitting at his desk, writing something.

"Lisa, I told you that I would think about giving you that promotion. I am busy, let me finish my work." He grumbled as he ran his fingers through his icy blue hair in frustration.

Mitsumi stood there; he must have mistaken her for someone else he was recently speaking to, maybe if she waited patiently he would eventually realize it's her.

"Lisa, I need to work in peace," he muttered as he lifted up his head, only to his surprise he found a small little girl with green hair gazing at him with ghostly eyes and a bleak frown on her expression, she was waiting for something, obviously.

"Oh, its you Mitsumi," Cyrus realized as he set his pencil down on his desk. "I see you came alone this morning, did your commanders refuse to take you?" he inquired as he stood up to approach her.

Mitsumi nodded her head, her expression never changing.

"I see," her boss murmured "You are going to have to learn to care for yourself as you grow anyhow. You cannot live your life depending upon others, never do that Mitsumi. This is considered a lesson." He explained as he stopped in front of the girl.

He kneeled down to get a face to face view of her, his eyes looked cold for some reason.

"I want to make sure that you always know that friendship is an illusion." He told her. "That friendship is never true, that it'll only give up on you in the end. Nobody in this world will ever help you, you should never trust anyone." He finished.

"Then why do I trust you and everyone else here?" Mitsumi asked as she looked up to him in wonder.

"Because," He began. "We all are the only who took you in, your like family to us. We are going to raise you to help us one day create a new world where anger and fury doesn't exist."

Mitsumi nodded her head, she thought she understood.

"So you and the others are the only people I can trust?" She quarried.

Cyrus did a grin and stood up again, he towered over her compared to him on his knees.

"Yes, we all know what's going to be best for you, now, lets get going." He muttered as he walked out the door, trailed by Mitsumi.

Once again, Cyrus and Mitsumi were back in the big grassy field where they were the day before. Mitsumi's blood was still on the grass from yesterdays work, the thought of the pain would make her shudder.

"So, what are we going to do today, Boss Cyrus?" She questioned while traveling alongside her leader, her walking certainly improved; considering she no longer felt pain in both of her feet.

"We are focusing on the same thing we did before. Your pain tolerance in your feet had enhanced so much yesterday that you no longer feel harm in that area, you are beginning to become strong very fast. But that is only in your feet, now we must work in other areas, your arms for example."

He stopped, followed by his soon to be warrior.

"Hold out your upper limb." He commanded, quickly resulting in Mitsumi doing as told. Without warning, Cyrus clutched his fist and swiftly hit her arms, followed by Mitsumi falling on her knees and crying out in pain.

"See, you are weak there, yet so strong here," he explained as he kicked the bottom of her foot followed by no response of harm. "That you don't feel anything, you need to have the exact same strength in your arms."

Slowly, Mitsumi nodded indicating she understood.

"Now," the boy continued "in order to obtain this power, you must be training in both arms, so hold out you uninjured one."

Mitsumi looked up to him in terror; what was he planning to do?

"W-What for?" she asked with a hint of fear. Cyrus looked at her with cold eyes as he bent to his knees like he did a few minutes ago in his office; a frown was on his face, obvious that his temper fuse was becoming short.

"Don't question me, Mitsumi, Don't _ever_ question me or my actions, you have to learn to trust me, I know what's going to be best for you." He grumbled as he grabbed her other arm, holding it out straight. "Stay still." He muttered as he pulled out the same pocket knife that was responsible for Starapter's death.

Mitsumi went bug eyed, her teeth gritted, and she shut her eyes tight.

"This is for your own good, Mitsumi." She heard Cyrus say as she felt the knife poke the wrist of her healthy arm. Within seconds, the knife cut down, yawning into her flesh, deep into her wrist, and then it trailed upwards, ripping her skin and muscle.

The small girl screamed in a deep cry of bloody murder as the blade carved through her, Cyrus stopped at the joining of her arm to elbow; then ripped the knife out, causing her to scream louder.

Mitsumi fell to the ground face first; her heart thumped rapidly and tears rolled down her cheeks. Both arms poured out blood, making them both rapidly throb.

"W-Why did you do that, Boss Cyrus!" She screamed in pain as she tried with what effort she had to rise back up, tears were bucketing out of her eyes, her teeth locked together, and her legs were madly shaking.

Cyrus grabbed her shoulder and set her up straight, letting Mitsumi cry it out for a moment.

"Because," He said after she calmed down a little, "When you are training, you must be working for the peak of your ability, therefore, work with pain to soon become immune to pain. It seemed to have worked on your feet, so it is very likely to have the same effect upon your arms. This is a very important part of your schooling, Mitsumi; your arms will be a prime weapon when fighting physically."

With tears violently spilling out of her eyes, Mitsumi nodded. Blood began to drip from her arms, forming a pool below her.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus." She said with her voice cracked.

"Good, now come." Cyrus commanded, as he walked towards a luscious Zelkova tree. Its leaves were exceedingly large; its limbs were muscled and thick. They stretched out far, high and low along with its height, it towered over them both, but it gave a wonderful amount of shade.

Mitsumi followed close behind, slowed down by her pain. Tears were still building up in her eyes, spilling out and plummeting to the ground, drops of blood trailed all over her arm as she constantly was changing positions of it.

Right now, they were hanging by the side of her hips, causing the body fluid to coat her hands into a scarlet red color. The hurting it caused her was unbearable, they both continued to throb and beat. Her heart was drumming with fear; what if Cyrus one day did something worse than this?

As they neared the tree, two Shinx suddenly rushed from behind the grass to avoid trouble and flashed over to a near by forest that circled the meadow. Mitsumi watched the two little cats dash away in wonder.

"Boss Cyrus, why didn't those two little cubs come and attack us, don't they tend to be violent like that monster that nearly killed me?" she inquired as more tears ran down her cheek, pain was still plaguing her body, yet she tried to ignore it.

Cyrus stopped.

"Mitsumi, they smelled your blood and tears, they knew something was wrong." He explained, followed by him turning around to reveal a large, angry frown on his face. "Stop crying, Mitsumi. It will only cause your enemy to know that your weaknesses are beginning to surface. They will commence to scratch the outside until they find the core and use it against you. That is a way a great warrior would fall, by crying and screening its weakness.

Mitsumi's head sank; she felt as if she was letting her boss down. But she had to stay strong for him, to not let him be disappointed.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus." She obeyed as she lifted her head back up and stood up proud. Determination was in her eyes as she did this, making Cyrus look back at her in shock. She just shoved all of the pain away with an impressive amount of force.

Her fists were clutched, her pupils were clear and she was eager to gratify her boss, despite her blood dripping from her knuckle.

Cyrus let out a satisfied quiet laughter as he turned around and continued to walk.

"Then come on, we're almost there." He said with pride as Mitsumi quickly rushed up to his side. He admired her endurance and stamina; she seemed to be ready for her teaching. Yet deep in her eyes, they hid her grieving pain due to the damage in her arms.

After reaching the tree, Cyrus took a seat at its roots. Mitsumi stood in front of him, awaiting his orders. Her arms throbbed continuously, causing a small tear to form in her eye.

Immediately, she wiped it away, and reformed into her original position, her hair began to flow with the wind that brose by; this got her mind off of the pain, which was a relief.

"Alright, Mitsumi," Cyrus began, followed by the girl's head without delay to bolt to look at him. "I have decided what you are doing today; it will be different from yesterday because you will be doing more than one activity." He explained as he stood again after take a short break.

The blue haired boy approached the Zelkova tree and reached up from on of its masculine branches, his hand wrapped completely around it, and he forcefully tugged on it. The limb hardly budged, so he put his hand back down.

"Ok Mitsumi, come." He demanded, shortly followed by Mitsumi rushing up to him. "Lift up your arms," he added, pursued by her doing so, afterwards, Cyrus grabbed her waist and lifted her up. "Grab the limb I did just now." He finished.

Mitsumi took the branch and clung on, and after a few moments, her boss released her and backed up. She was hanging from the limb like a child on a jungle gym playset, only the handle bars were a big thicker.

The throbbing pains in her arms were still pounding harm unto her, she was still getting that constant tear, but she knew she had to stay strong to make Cyrus proud. Blood that was being exerted was now trailing down her arm, shoulder, neck, chest, leg, foot and then dripped to the ground from her toes.

This wasn't the most enjoyable experience with to arms that were painfully sliced open.

"Mitsumi," Cyrus began, grabbing her attention. "I want you to pull yourself up now. But, you must make sure that your chin comes above the branch. You will continue to do this until I say."

Mitsumi thought a moment then began to put her muscles to work, she started to slowly draw herself upwards towards the limb, but only to result in both of her arms a massive, shocking pain that traveled from her feet to arms and then granted a nasty stinging sensation, causing the girl to yelp in pain, then immediately fall to the ground, making a large thud noise.

Cyrus frowned as he stared at the Mitsumi who was lying motionless upon her back on the grassy earth. Her breathing was loud and fast yet slow and exhausted at the same time.

He blue hue haired boy walked up to her and looked down at the young girl, a tear was forming in her eyes and was about to fall down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Boss Cyrus. I just can't do it! It hurts too badly, like several bees inside of me stinging me until I drop!" She muttered in shame as she slowly got up from her laying spot.

Once she was standing up, Mitsumi was instantly picked up by Cyrus and put on the branch again. His eyes were that icy blue again; he was becoming angry.

"Mitsumi, you will keep on doing this until you feel nothing like your feet. I don't care how late it will get; you will not fall down again or stop. If you do happen to drop another time, you're going to be hungry tonight. Am I clear?" Cyrus questioned with his stern voice.

With her tear falling and hitting the ground, Mitsumi nodded her head; then tried again.

She gripped tight on the branch and pulled up, hissing as the pain came back curtly and without delay. Her arms began to put forth more blood as she progressed upwards, then finally was able to get her chin on the limb, then she dropped back down to the original position she was when Cyrus put her there.

"Good," Cyrus muttered as he slowly walked forwards. "Do it again."

Mitsumi let out a loud exhale of pain, and pulled upwards once more, causing what seemed like the stinging sensation had only gotten worse. It traveled up her body again, and then struck her, reasoning for her to groan in distress. However, she had managed to regain her strength, and get her chin to the top, then drop down again to where she started.

She breathed hard and tried to resist tears from forming, but only to find her boss saying something that felt like a curse word.

"Again," he muttered in a bleak voice, making the green haired girl to exhale vociferously once again in harm. Her poor arms were now nearly completely red.

"Now Mitsumi, I need to tell you something." He called, making the stressed little girl look up. "I am going to go get some things for your next lecture, you will keep on doing this until I come back, and to make sure that you don't slack," he stopped and pulled out on of the same strange red and white balls from his coat, pressed the button and out came a yellow creature, white fur was around his neck like a necklace, it had a longer nose like an anteater and it held a pendulum in its hand that would occasionally swing every once and a while. "Hypno is going to watch you, but don't be fooled Mitsumi, Hypno is very intelligent. So even if you stop once, he will report it to me." Cyrus finished as he began to walk off.

"Don't disappoint me, Mitsumi, Hypno is in charge, remember that!" he called as he was soon gone.

Mitsumi watched as her boss walked away then turned to look at the Hypno. It glared at her with a rather keen eye then shouted,

"Hypno! Hypono!" He called while waving his arms upwards, sounding as if that were to say 'go'. Mitsumi nodded her head and put as much effort she could to pull herself up; she had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

It had taken nearly 3 hours for Cyrus to finally come back to the grassy meadow, as he was strolling back to where he left Mitsumi and Hypno, he was busy thinking to himself of what a wonderful future he had planned for his Ultimate Warrior and his Commanders to do.

He had bee planning something like this sense he was a young adolescent, about 14. What he wanted to do was create a world to destroy anger and hate. But there as only one way to form it, anger and hate.

He had decided that once Mitsumi was on the verge of adulthood, when her power was at its peak, to the point where she would be unstoppable, she would raid the Pokémon Professor Rowan's home and threaten his life for information on the legendary Pokémon that could control time itself; Dialga.

Along the way, she would also bring all of his experimental and rare, powerful Pokémon to give to him and the commanders and maybe a high class warrior of Team Galactic.

His plan so far was going to be slow, but sweet when the point came.

For Mitsumi's training, he brought an object that looked like a sled, and an extra Pokémon that would surely come in handy.

By the time he reached where he left his student and Hypno, he found Mitsumi pulling herself up at a mighty fast pace, almost as if she was used to it, and Hypno was keeping the closest eye on her, practically glued on the girl.

"Hypno," Cyrus called to the Pokémon, who turned its head around as soon as the boy shouted to him. Mitsumi looked to, she seemed oddly curious about the sled object. "How did it go? Did she stop anytime?" he questioned as he looked at the yellow creature in the eyes.

"Hypno, hyp!" The Pokémon responded as it shook it head.

Cyrus grinned as he put the Hypno back in its ball, and he approached the worn out Mitsumi. She looked exhausted, she was drenched in sweat again, her body was completely red from both heat and blood, and her arms were shaking frantically.

"You can stop now Mitsumi," he muttered to her which was abruptly followed by the girl loosing her grip and falling to the ground; making another thud noise.

He looked down to her as she lay there, trying to regain as much rest as she could before she was put to work again. She had a very worn out expression upon her face, her eye lids half way closed and her mouth open for extra air.

"How to you feel?" he asked as he watched her arms throb.

"Tired," The green hair muttered as she closed her eyes, trying to get sleep and block the sun out of her eyes.

"I see," Cyrus commented as he unexpectedly stepped on one of Mitsumi's laid out arms. "How does this feel?" He posed after seeing that she never winced in pain.

"Nothing." The girl replied like last time, which again brought a wicked smile on Cyrus' face as he stepped over her and laid his foot on the other.

"And?" he continued as he lifted his foot up again.

"Nothing." Mitsumi repeated once more as she lay there, trying to sleep. Her jade hair was flushed out in every direction, soaked in sweat. But the sudden breeze felt very refreshing, making Mitsumi sigh in relief that everything was over for that part.

Cyrus looked around as he started to pull out the additional ball out of his jacket. Pressing the button, he threw the sphere, this time a grey creature came out; it had 4 masculine arms, two where they usually are, and two coming out from its back. It wore a pair of black shorts that wrestlers would wear and had three tan rims around its head.

"_Machamp!"_ The Pokémon cried with pride deep in his voice as it flex its arms.

Mitsumi jumped up to find a masculine creature tower over her, but not Cyrus. She stared at it with awe from its might as it began to lift up nearby rocks and set them inside the sled looking object after her boss commanded to.

After it was done, it flexed again boasting its might and power as it let out another cry.

"Mitsumi," Cyrus called to her "Its time for your next trial, come."

Mitsumi rushed up to him and looked at him; he looked like he had doubt in his eyes, she was probably going to be assigned a very hard task.

Author's Note: Alrighty! Chapter 4 is complete! Again, I'm sorry it took me a while to update because I had to go somewhere, anyways, I probably won't be able to update on Tuesday because its my Step-Mama-Sama's birthday!(Happy B-Day Step Mom!) so I'm going to be busy that day. I hope you all like it so far, so I will update as soon as possible!

P.S. do you go to school and get called a nerd because you like Pokémon? I'm getting so annoyed with that, oh well, I'm just looking for someone to relate with! Bye-Bye!


	5. Cease: Last Chapter At Seven

Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 5, sense I updated SO late last night, I slept in SUPER late this morning (Afternoon -_-) until 2:00. So I had to write at the speed of light to finish this early. I hope this chapter is going to be as good as the others, oh well, enjoy!

Mitsumi gazed at the mechanism in front of her; it looked very similar to a sled that you would slide down snow hills with, though on the part that was intended for the seat, there were rocks large and small piled up in it.

Cyrus wasn't too sure if she could do this, yet she had to push herself to her limit. He wanted to know the true strength that her body hid.

"Come, Mitsumi, your next training session is about to start." The blue haired boy muttered as he lifted up two separate ropes that were both attached to the sleigh. "Take these." He commanded afterwards.

Mitsumi rushed up to him; she was happy that the working out she did with her arms had made her immune to pain in that area, now she didn't feel anything related to harm at all anywhere in her body.

She took the ropes, one in each hand and waited for more of her instructions. Cyrus was quiet for a moment; he looked deep in thought about this.

"Alright," He suddenly said, grabbing Mitsumi's attention. "What you're going to do is strengthen your hands, you may not feel any pain before you start like your last two lessons, but you will as you gradually continue this task. Those ropes were specifically designed to hurt your hands as you pull them, so you will begin to bleed, but I don't care how much it hurts you are not going to stop. Am I clear?" he explained as he drew closer to the girl.

Mitsumi nodded her head, "Yes, Boss Cyrus." She added.

"Good," the boy murmured. "Now what you're going to do is pull that sled over to that pile of rocks over there," he pointed to a rather small mound of stones. "And then you're going to add 5 more rocks to your sled each time, then heave it back over to where I am." He ordered as he pointed to the ground where he was standing.

A sudden breeze brose by as their hair ruffled with it, Mitsumi nodded her head, which was still red. (Hey I rhymed! XD)

"Machamp is going to follow you to make sure you don't stop, or if that is too much weight on your sled he will remove a couple of rocks. But don't take advantage of him; this work is for your own good of your future." He told her as well then he pointed to the pile of rocks. "Now go on." He finished with an order as his icy blue eyes locked on his Machamp. "And I'm counting on you to watch her."

The lean figure nodded its head and shouted with smugness.

"_Machamp!" _

Mitsumi took a deep breath before she began and got a tight grip on the ropes tied to the sled and relaxed her muscles.

"Mitsumi, we don't have all day." She heard Cyrus call from behind her.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" she obeyed as she began to put her muscles to work again, she tightened her grip again and commenced to pull the sled, it was quite heavy, for she struggled to get it to go.

After about 2 minutes, she finally got it to budge a bit, but not even an inch.

"Mitsumi!" Cyrus all of a sudden shouted with fury with a hint of shame as he came up to her. "You are not pushing to your limit; you're not trying hard enough! I know that deep inside of you, you have the power to push _mountains!_ You just _refuse_ to allow that strength to come out!"

Mitsumi hung her head in indignity as she let her shoulders droop.

"I'm sorry, Boss Cyrus, but I can't do it! It's too heavy for me!" she clarified as she tried to escape his angry glance.

Cyrus was infuriated; how could she doubt her powers, she couldn't, she shouldn't, she has the capability to one day kill as she pleases and take as she needs.

"Mitsumi, I don't _ever _want to hear that come out of your mouth again!" his voice boomed, causing the girl to jump in fear. "You have the power to pull this all the way to Jhoto! You look into yourself and find that power! You know it's in there, I know it's in there! Do it!" he yelled, his voice rumbled sounded just like thunder, this shook Mitsumi up a bit causing her to stir.

"Yes Boss Cyrus." She whispered as she closed her eyes, she had to look for her power, but where was it? Where could she find it? Mitsumi gritted her teeth; she had to push herself to make her boss proud. She had to ram herself to her edge, to the peak of her ability.

She shot her eyes open in determination, and ran forwards, hauling with what might she had inside of her. Was she going anywhere? What if her best wasn't enough? She screamed, hoping she could exert more power by doing so, and then stopped, and breathed hard, gasping for air. Her arms ached and her hands began to sting from a blister that was forming.

Then slowly, she opened her eyes. The girl looked around to find her boss Cyrus and his Machamp gawking in awe; especially the Machamp. Cyrus had a small smirk of pleasure forming on his expression, his eye brows also formed into a V, she didn't know why though.

"Mitsumi," he muttered, he sounded blown away. "Look at the power you truly have, to be able to pull 24 rocks that Machamp had difficulty carrying like it was nothing! Keep on! Your staring point is 10 feet away! Show us your true power!"

Mitsumi's arm muscles were throbbing, obviously tired. She was gasping for breath, yet she was happy to make her boss proud. She had to continue to keep him that way, so she began to put her brute force back to work as she continued to pull, she hulled at a very decent pace while walking, but would tire out if she ran.

Her feet would plant into the ground and then push forward, then pull the rest with her arms which was the hard part. Though, she was amazed by her own strength; what was she truly capable of?

A few hours had passed sense Mitsumi had been pulling the sled with rocks, she still was, but at a rather faster pace. Her hands where bleeding as well, but she hardly noticed it, it was painful at first, but as she pushed on, it became painless like the other sessions.

The sun was slowly beginning to set, but it was still very easy to see. Machamp had no reason to remove any rocks from the sled because Mitsumi was pulling it no problem, and Cyrus was staying by the Zelkova tree waiting for her to come back for another round.

However, when Mitsumi and Machamp arrived at the tree, to their surprise Cyrus was no where to be found, where had he gone? Machamp quickly ran off from Mitsumi and searched for its trainer, high and low.

Mitsumi let go of the ropes that allowed her to pull the mechanism and searched as well.

"Boss Cyrus! Where did you go!" the green haired girl called out as she looked for her boss.

"I'm right here," he suddenly called while approaching them, carrying another red and white ball. He had a grim expression on his face; he looked a bit concerned and serious. "And I see that you've gotten all of the rocks from the mound and lugged them all over here. Excellent job, I am proud of you."

Mitsumi nodded her head and saluted, "Thank you, Boss Cyrus!" she replied happy that her boss was appeased; however, Cyrus noticed when she saluted blood fell into her face from her hands. He had to check that she was not in pain before they began the last lesson before se could be considered a member of Team Galactic.

"Tell me how your hand feels; do you feel pain unlike your arms and feet?"

Mitsumi thought a moment, and then checked her hand.

"No, Boss Cyrus, I feel nothing at all." She said while holding out her hands "You can see for yourself if you like." She offered.

"All I need to know is how you feel, because we are about to start your last and most important lesson." He murmured as he pressed the ball's button and out came a short figure about 3 feet tall.

It too was grey and it liked as if it was made of rock, like Machamp, it had 4 arms as well, on it's face was a rather goofy looking smile that was devious too and after being released it shouted real loud,

"Graveler!"

"Now listen Mitsumi, listen _very _closely, I want to make sure that you hear this because it is very important." He muttered as he walked around the rock Pokémon, it stood still, waiting for its orders.

Cyrus took the ball capsule, shut the top and tossed the sphere on the ground.

"You kill it, or it kills you, Mitsumi. Graveler, you are free and wild like you were before, do as you wish." He said as he stood back and watched.

Mitsumi panicked as she stared at the grey rock, it smiled a devious smile and stretched out its arms.

"Gravel! Graveler!" it shouted as it rushed towards the confused Mitsumi and then attempted to hit her with its rock hard fist. However Mitsumi was able to dodge it by dashing to the right.

"B-Boss Cyrus, why did you say this thing can kill me!" she asked in shock while continuing to avoid the Gravler's blows.

"Because Mitsumi," he explained "You showed me your true power, if you can defeat this creature of rock than your strength is unpredictable, I have no clue who will win. But if you prove yourself worthy of it, you will become a member of Team Galactic." He finished while recalling the Machamp into its ball again.

Mitsumi panicked and then jumped backwards to avoid Graveler again.

"But Boss Cyrus, shouldn't we wait a bit longer until I have the confidence to fight this thing?" She said followed by the Graveler finally hitting her smack in the face, causing her to cry out in pain.

The girl fell to the ground and quickly got back up again, blood began to ooze out of a new bruise that was forming on her left cheek, but she had to stay strong.

"Mitsumi, you doubt your power again," Cyrus simply responded. The green haired girl closed her eyes for a moment, gritted her teeth and pain; and then reopened them again to find the Graveler's fist about to come in contact with her chest, which was shortly followed without delay.

Her bruise throbbed, and she was sure that she was bleeding on the chest too; she fell to the ground after the Graveler's contact.

Mitsumi scrambled back up to her feet.

'Boss Cyrus isn't joking.' She thought to herself, 'It's either I die or he dies, I'm in a life or death situation,' she saw the Graveler flying towards her in midair, with his fist ready to strike again.

Mitsumi frowned, her eye brows became a V and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"But I'm going to make sure I don't meet my maker today!" she shouted as she jumped towards the Graveler and was able to successfully smack the rock with her hand with an incredible amount of force. As the Graveler fell towards the ground, Mitsumi was able to give it an additional kick to boost the force and speed towards the ground, making it a large boom as it made contact with the earth.

Softly, the green head landed back on her feet, breathing fast, her heart was pounding with fear and sweat was pouring from her head. She was frantically shaking all over, followed by her putting her teeth together even harder.

"Gravel, graveler!" the Graveler cried as it slowly stood up again, there was a noticeable crack that was beginning to grow larger. Cyrus' eye brow raised; he was impressed.

The two wounds from the Graveler began to throb like all of the other wounds she ever received, but she was thankful that it didn't have claws like the Snover that nearly killed her in the past.

The Pokémon was obviously not ready to give up, because once it stood up, it cracked its knuckles.

"_Gravel!"_ The rock shouted with rage as it raised all 4 of its arms and then ran up to her; Mitsumi was barely able to dodge its blow for it nearly grabbed her foot. She avoided it by jumping to the left followed by her taking advantage of its miss by kicking it in the back, reasoning for the Pokémon to fall to the ground face first.

While struggling to get up, Mitsumi rushed up to the rock, but tripped on one of the Zelkova's roots. She had to use this to her benefit; she had to use every flaw to her profit. So while falling, she brought her fist up and struck the back of the rock with unbelievable strength, making the crack down its body grow extremely large.

"_GRAVEL! GRAVELER!"_ The Pokémon cried out in pain as it quickly brought itself back to its feet, Mitsumi doing the same. Cyrus was watching with mighty interest, he could predict what was going to happen next.

The Graveler swung one its fist at the young girl, but was instantly caught by both of Mitsumi's hands. Taking advantage of this, Mitsumi pushed herself with what strength she could and hurled the Graveler at the Zelkova tree, making it crash into its trunk and create a deafening boom.

The Graveler let out a loud cry as it was nearly completely cracked in half; Mitsumi watched it as it suffered, she couldn't believe she was on the verge of winning.

"What are you waiting for, Mitsumi, finish it. Show your opponent no mercy!" Cyrus called from his watching distance, while approaching her.

Mitsumi watched as the Graveler frown and narrowed its eyes then shut them, he knew that he was done for. With her ghostly and bleak expression with a grimace, Mitsumi slowly approached it and stared at it some more.

"Gravel!" the Graveler grumbled at her as it waved its arms at her, he wasn't pleading for grace, that must mean that he hates losing and is used to winning, in it's voice, she heard pain.

"Kill it, Mitsumi, your close."

Mitsumi nodded her head. "Yes Boss Cyrus."

Then afterwards, she struck the resisting Graveler with her foot, and then heard its last scream of pain then it completely cracked in half and it lay there motionless.

Cyrus appeared at her side as the sun was on the verge of completely setting behind Mount Coronet.

"You've done well, Mitsumi, you're done for the day, I am proud of you. Your strength is amazing; I look forward to seeing what you will one day become, a beautiful woman I know, a beautiful woman who will bring Team Galactic Beautiful Light."

Mitsumi didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew that it was good, good for sure.

"Come now, Mitsumi, you're done today, its time for dinner." He finished and began to walk back the way that they had come. The green haired girl looked back at the dead Graveler; it was strange, just like that it was dead. She looked at her hands; from hitting the Graveler she expected to feel the impact of punching rock, yet she didn't feel anything close to painful recoil.

What power was she truly capable of?

Mitsumi sat at the table in the cafeteria that was reserved for only her Boss and The Commanders Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. Speaking of those three, they too were seated at the table enjoying their dinner. They hadn't really asked her much of anything until-

"So Mitsumi how did your training go? I see you're covered in blood, was it hard?" Saturn asked as he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth and chewed.

Mitsumi didn't have anything to eat yet because Cyrus was in the line getting his and hers, in response to Saturn's question, she shrugged

"It was okay; I couldn't really complain about it, nothing really interesting happened." She murmured in a whisper as she stared at the table, but something very interesting did happen though, what she thought that never in her life she could kill she did.

"Well, you're staring to get a bit more talkative, that's something important." Jupiter remarked as she was setting her purple hair into a bun to avoid getting food in her locks.

"Oh! Did you hear! Boss Cyrus said he was going to give an announcement when dinner was over, I wonder what it's about?" Mars shouted suddenly after swallowing her food, changing the subject.

"Oh yah, I did hear Boss mentioning something like that before he got up! Yah, maybe he's just giving promotions again." Jupiter responded as she began to eat some food as well.

After swallowing his chicken, Saturn said,

"Listening to him giving promotions is way more boring than watching that Kanto Shore show with you 2." He curtly commented as he took a drink of his water.

"What?" both Jupiter and Mars screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Kanto Shore is the best show that ever got aired! You are just jealous that Snicky is going out with The Conformation! And you wished you had the Conformation's stomach muscles!" Mars shouted as she took a green bean and threw it at the boy with dark blue hair.

"Those aren't even real!" Saturn argued as he took the bean off of his cheek and threw it on the ground. "They're just spray painted on there to let him to take his shirt off and flaunt his belly around the room!"

"Well he's still way hotter than you, heck; you're just a piece of coal compared to him!" Jupiter protested.

Mitsumi sat there with the same bleak expression with narrow pupils as she sat there and listened to their bunkum argument. But at the same time, the cry of the dying Graveler echoed throughout her head, she felt a bit guilty about killing it. She just hoped that she would never have to do it again.

That's when suddenly a large thumping noise filled the room, all of the people who were seated and in the line turned to look and things got quiet; even Mars, Saturn and Jupiter. To the right, there was a large rectangular stage that was built from golden wood that shimmered in the light.

And on it, stood non other than Cyrus.

"Good afternoon Team Galactic," he announced, everyone was paying close attention, including Mitsumi. "I have some very important things to tell you all. One thing is that we have a new promotion."

This was followed by Saturn groaning and muttering "This is a waste of my sweet time."

"This promotion goes to Lisa, who is now a grunt." He muttered; then there was a high pitched scream of joy that followed. After it quieted down, Cyrus continued speaking into his microphone being held by a post.

"And I would like to announce that we have a new member of Team Galactic, one who will be a very important associate. She killed her first Pokémon today with hands bare, nothing else. She trained hard and did bleed, but was able to endure it."

"Hump, that's new," Mars muttered as she took a sip of her smoothie with a straw.

"I would like to introduce this member because one day she will make a big impact on our future, please come on up." It was quiet, nobody came. Cyrus' eyes narrowed "Don't pretend that you don't know who you are." He grumbled as he gazed into the crowd, searching for her.

Things remained silent, nobody said a word. Not even the cricket.

Cyrus' teeth gritted, his fists balled up and his shoulders raised up.

"_MITSUMI!"_ He boomed, which was followed by a rustling noise of a moving chair and the sound of running foot steps. The next thing you know there was a little girl with emerald hair with green eyes on the stage, she wore a potato sack gown and her arms were covered in blood, yet she looked fine.

Cyrus sighed and pushed her up a bit, yet Mitsumi was a bit terrified, she had no idea what was going on and what was going to happen afterwards.

"This is our newest member, Mitsumi." Cyrus simply muttered as he crossed his arms behind his back in pride. "She has, like I said, killed her first Graveler today armed with just her bare hands and feet, I feel more than honored to announce this, when she is older and stronger, she will be entitled our Ultimate Warrior, our pride and our joy. She will help us succeed in creating a new world where only peace exists." He raised his hands. "Let's give a big hand for our newest member, and future warrior, Mitsumi!"

There was a large thunder of clapping and cheering, but you could barely hear the shouting of Mars Jupiter and Saturn.

"_WHAT!"_ They all shouted in shock as the crowd was cheering and clapping, happy to see they're newest comrade.

Mitsumi sat on the couch she usually sleeps on in the Commander's room, being stared at Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. She had eaten dinner and Cyrus dropped her back off here and took a bath, and sense then, she was being stared at by them, she didn't really know why, but she could tell they were jealous.

"So, do you mind telling us how you _killed _a Graveler with only your bare hands and feet? How did it die anyways? It seems those things are _impossible _to _kill_." Jupiter asked her with what seemed like a hint of anger.

Mitsumi looked at her with that same bleak ghostly face she usually does.

"I just did." She muttered in response. "It was I die or he dies, I didn't want to perish and make Boss Cyrus disappointed."

Mars' shoulders dropped.

"So you killed it not because you didn't want to die, but to not let Boss Cyrus down? Wow, why didn't you just die instead?" she said while crossing her arms. "I'm ready to get the bathtub back anyways."

Mitsumi looked at the floor; wow, none of them really liked her it seemed.

"I'm sorry to disillusion you." She muttered as she looked up to what seemed like her sister now.

"Wow, you know that word?" Saturn asked, suddenly jumping into the conversation. "Disillusion is a big utterance, I'm impressed."

Jupiter turned around enraged.

"Saturn, aren't we busy letting her know that we are always going to be the dominant ones?" She growled as she stormed up to him.

"Well, sorry. I just had to point out the fact that she knows a large word." Saturn responded as he held his hands up, trying to keep Jupiter from harming him in some way.

Jupiter rumbled and turned to Mitsumi, who was sitting on the couch in the same position she had been in the past 35 minutes.

"Now you listen, Mitsumi! You will never overpower me, and you will respect me at all costs! Do you understand!" she roared at the little girl, followed by her eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, Boss Jupiter." She replied obediently, however, the others took it as a joke, for Mars and Jupiter's snickering soon turned into laughing their heads off.

"Yah, Boss Jupiter, we'll do as you please!" Saturn teased as he grabbed his stomach. "Oh gosh!" he muttered as he was snickering. "This hurts, this hurts!"

Jupiter turned around and grabbed the boy's head as he was bending down in laughter, than pushed him to the ground. However, Saturn continued to laugh.

"Both of you stop!" The girl commanded, only to be responded by,

"Yes, Boss Jupiter!"

Mitsumi couldn't help but smile herself, she had a feeling that growing up with them would be difficult and tiring, yet she knew that one day, she would be doing good to destroy violence and hatred. Years will roll by and she will continue to grow stronger and smarter, better than Jupiter for sure, and she will become a strong woman, a strong woman of Beautiful Light.

Author's Note: The End! No, just kidding, I bet you were all like NO! It can't be over now! But worry shall you not, for the story is just now beginning! I bet you were reading the first few chapters and falling asleep because all they were about was just Mitsumi being cut, beat up and bleeding and all of that boring stuff. Well, that was just the training session, in the next Chapter, Mitsumi will be an official member of Team Galactic! What adventures and crimes will await her?

P.S. Please R&R, I want to become an internet sensation with this Fanfic! Nah, just kidding, I know that a lot of people love Pokémon and a lot of people hate Pokémon, so a review will make me feel better. But you know, please review!

P.S.S. For all of you boring copywriter government people, I don't own Pokémon or Mitsumi (It would be epic if I did though,) and I just like Mitsumi and wanted to write a story about her past sense it never HAS been written. Oh well, have a nice day. And I won't be updating tomorrow because I'm going somewhere else too! ACK!


	6. Acquire: Mitsumi's First Pokemon

Author's Note: Hello once more and welcome to Chapter 6, and just to let you all know, I am up at 1:12 in the morning working on this to make up for today because I have to go somewhere again! Anyhow, in this chapter, it is 9 months later sense the events of Mitsumi meeting Cyrus and she has been training everyday sense. I have decided to make every chapter a year of her life until she reaches 17, (some chapters may vary to more only if the situation is important and a highlight of her life) which I THINK is the age she is when she meets Hareta sense it says she's a young woman in the character profile page in the beginning of the book, any ways, I hope you enjoy!

"Mitsumi, Mitsumi wake up! Gosh, how much later do you hope to sleep? Come on, get up!"

Ugh, here comes the morning parade.

"Yah, Mitsu- whatever, get up now! Boss Cyrus said that it was urgent this time and he REALLY wants you! Come on!"

She felt hands wrap around her strapping arm, then starting to shake her around; she hated it when they did that. She slowly lifted open her green eyes to find like always Mars and Jupiter, like for ever and a day a frown on their face.

Everyday seemed the same as time passed by, they woke her up, she went to Cyrus, he works her to death, she eats, goes to bed then repeat. If the situation was urgent then something was probably going to be different for a change. Hooray.

"Mitsumi are you just going to lie there all day long and expect us to get in trouble? I don't think so!" Jupiter grumbled as she walked away. "I'm not going to try anymore, you get up or get busted, your choice."

She sat up; she was still sleeping on the couch she always slept in and grimaced, her eyes were narrow slits again like always.

"Well, Boss Cyrus says he wants you immediately, so what 'cha waiting on?" Mars reminded in a spiteful tone.

"Just let me wake up a moment, okay?" Mitsumi grumbled as she stood up and began to wipe the yellow sleep in her eyes.

It had been about 9 months sense Mitsumi had joined Team Galactic, making her 8 years old. Over the period of time, a handful of physical and mental differences could be easily pointed out.

Mitsumi had grown 4 inches and gained a relatively lean body from her everyday physical training, her green hair had grown about 2 inches that reached about half way down her back, and she no longer wore a potato sack gown like she did before, but a snow white short sleeved suit with black gloves and shoes, and on the middle of the uniform around her chest area was the same G that was on everyone else's uniform, including Cyrus'.

Mentally however, she had dramatically improved. She already knew how to count to one thousand and also knew her basic math and grammar. Ever sense she had joined Team Galactic she had improved majorly, making her a very impressive person for her age.

"Hey Mitsumi, are you going to stand there all day? You better get to Boss Cyrus before he gets to you." Saturn pointed out. It was odd for Saturn to talk rudely to her; he was the one who usually would stay out of the conversation Mars and Jupiter would bring up unless one of them forcefully dragged him into it.

Mitsumi took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going, I'm going," she reported as she walked out of the commander's room and headed down the hallway she walked down every morning. She was also thinking about what her boss wanted to do with her today if it was so important.

The button to the make the elevator open had stayed the same like you would expect for a lifeless object that's been installed into the wall, but Mitsumi was now able to reach it without stressing herself, it was about up to her forehead.

Like usual, the door opened and inside of it was a young man with the same uniform as the others wore, same hair cut and everything, only different eyes, that's all.

"Good morning, Mitsumi," he chirped while watching her come inside. "You going to Boss Cyrus again?" he asked as he readied himself to press the button with the 3.

Mitsumi became well known around the building, sense she was the so called Team Galactic's Ultimate Fighting Machine, she became popular quickly.

"I am, he said that he wanted me urgently, I'm curious why." She replied to him, shortly followed by the man pressing the button and the doors closing.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that he wants to teach you something he just found out about, oh, and here we are." He told her as the doors opened, leading to the 3rd floor.

"Thank you," Mitsumi told him as she walked off of the platform and went down the hall to the right.

"Your welcome!" She heard the man call as she was approaching the door of her boss's office and room. But unexpectedly, Cyrus opened the door and walked up to her.

"Excellent, you're already here, come with me, your lesson today is very important; we have no time to lose." He muttered as he took Mitsumi's hand and dragged her back to the elevator.

He pressed the red button and not too long afterwards it reopened with the same man as before.

"Good morning, Boss Cyrus and hello again, Mitsumi." He respectfully saluted as he watched his boss and Mitsumi step inside. "How may I help you today?"

"I need you to take up to the B1 floor." Cyrus murmured as he let go of Mitsumi's hand.

The green haired girl stared at her boss; he told her that she was forbidden to go on that floor unless he said, sense then she was always curious of what was down there.

Not soon afterwards, the door reopened and lead down another white hall way, all of the halls Mitsumi had seen so far of the building had looked exactly alike.

Cyrus gripped her hand again and dragged her off of the platform and walked straight down the antechamber. In the distance was a visible door, where they were going, Mitsumi presumed.

"Mitsumi, today is a very important lecture, one like you've never had before. It will be a very different type of combat, one that does involve you, but not your physical strength. You have nearly mastered physical combat, now you must master this warfare."

Cyrus finished his explanation as soon as they arrived at the door.

"Remember, it will take years to master this kind of battle, it requires skill, patience and prediction, but I know deep inside you will succeed." This was followed by him opening the door, and inside was a large room like Mitsumi had never seen before.

The room was over 50 feet tall and wide, on the top, bottom, right and left was snow white tile and on the wall in front of them was what looked like a room that was protected by a plexi-glass window to look down in the room. (recognize this place?)

"Boss Cyrus what is this!" she asked in awe as she looked around the place.

"This is Team Galactic's Pokémon Battle Stadium," Cyrus answered as he dug in his coat, and then brought out another red and white ball. "Where our members can train their Pokémon for battle." He finished

Mitsumi looked back at her boss.

"Pokémon fight? Boss Cyrus, you said that they were just tools." She pointed out as she walked back up to him.

Cyrus pressed the button on the center of the Pokeball and threw it in the air, and out came the same orange dragon he had before. I roared in pride as it came out and it made a booming noise as it hit the ground.

"Pokémon were created to fight, we can also use they're powers as tools to help us reach our desires. Pokémon battling is an international game that everyone loves to play, and now I am going to teach you this format of warfare." He explained as he whistled with his lips. "Nikki! Come on out and help me show Mitsumi what a Pokémon battle is!"

Shortly after that, the door that lead to the observation room opened and out came a woman in the same outfit as the rest of the women.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus, it would be an honor to do so!" She called back as she took her Pokeball out of her pocket. "Go, Golbat!" she screamed as threw the ball forwards and came out was a large blue bat with a large mouth, the inside of its wings were purple and its eyes were red.

"Gol, Golbat!" it cried out loud with pride and tribute. Its wings continuously flapped to keep it's self in the air.

Mitsumi watched with great interest as Cyrus said, "Now Mitsumi, listen carefully, your Pokémon has a certain amount of health like us, when it runs out of it, it faints. However, if it is continuously attacked even after it has fallen, it dies." He explained to her. "You pick one of its known moves that is a certain attack that will damage your enemy's Pokémon, watch."

He turned to look at the back of his dragon that was facing the enemy's Golbat.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" he shouted, Charizard obeyed; it lifted up it's wings and took flight, then charged up the fire and his mouth then shot a scorching blaze towards the Golbat.

The fire rushed towards the bat Pokémon, then struck it hard, causing the bat to cry out in pain, but stood its ground.

"Good endurance, Golbat! Now use rock slide!"

The Golbat let out a roar and in the middle of nowhere, a sudden pile of rocks fell from the sky, pounding down on Charizard. The dragon roared in harm as if tried to recover from its injury.

"Charizard, one more time, use flamethrower." Cyrus commanded, not giving the dragon a chance to recuperate. But the Charizard stood strong, and once more obeyed its master and forcefully ignited a powerful blaze that exploded on contact with the Golbat; it let out one last cry, and then fell to the ground, making a large thud that echoed throughout the room.

"You're getting stronger, Boss Cyrus! Nice job!" the grunt yelled while recalling the bat into its storage sphere.

Cyrus nodded his head and held out his hand.

"Accept my gratitude, you are now dismissed." He muttered as he set his hand back down to his side and turning to Mitsumi. "So do you get the picture now?" he asked while recalling the weakened Charizard into its ball as well.

Mitsumi nodded her head; she looked rather excited for learning about this. "I think I get most of It." she added while looking in her Boss's eyes.

"Good," Cyrus muttered while pulling out another Pokeball. "I would like for you to have this then, you will train it hard." He said while setting the sphere in the girl's hand.

Excitement rushed up Mitsumi's body as she held the ball in her hands; she stared at it for 30 seconds when she was interrupted by,

"Mitsumi, aren't you going to open it? Your entire day is dedicated to training him." Cyrus grumbled as he pointed to the small white circular button in the middle. "Press it, and it will come out to grant its powers unto your command. You have authority over this, so do not be afraid to discipline it. Its power now belongs to you, Mitsumi. It is no longer able to keep for himself."

Mitsumi stared at in awe some more, until she finally decided it would be a good time to open it, so she pressed the button without hesitance.

The top slowly opened, a bright flash filled the room, slowly, a shadow of a small object emerged from the ball, and then the light stopped, leaving behind a moderately frightening looking creature that floated in mid-air.

It was what looked like a skull that was covered by a black cloak. Its hands were covered by the swathe, making them black and it had one red pupil that would navigate from its 2 empty eye sockets.

"Duskull!" I shouted in while gazing at the young girl. Mitsumi on the other hand wasn't too impressed; rather horrified.

"B-Boss Cyrus, what _is_ that thing?" she asked while staring at the creature in repulsion.

"That is Duskull, the Requiem Pokémon," Cyrus muttered in response.

Mitsumi spazed out and felt a chill go down her spine.

"R-Requiem? I thought that means calling upon the dead and witchcraft! I-I don't think I want to be part of something like that, Boss Cyrus!" she said while twiddling her thumbs, hoping maybe he'd get the message she wasn't too affectionate of this creature.

"Note that nothing Duskull does can summon the dead and telepathically communicate to demons." Cyrus explained to her. "It only is called that because of its ghostly appearance. It is basically harmless to a human unless you command harm unto that individual." He finished while watching the Duskull stare at Mitsumi, its new trainer.

"But, he's," she began to say "He's scary looking. I'm not sure if I can be around him for long…." She said as she watched the Pokémon's red eye roam from hollow to hollow.

"That's exactly why I chose that one for your first Pokémon." The once boy who was now a man responded, followed by him commanding the girl to sit on the ground. "Another weakness I have yet discovered of you. You seem to be very frightened by simple things. In order to become my Ultimate Warrior, your courage must be unmatched to the point were you fear nothing that resists you. Starting with this Duskull, you will grow less frightened by things and remember that you overpower all of the organisms that strike terror unto you." He finished, while sitting down himself.

Duskull soon loomed over Mitsumi's shoulder as she sat, listening to her boss. The creature peered in front of her face and observed her with mighty interest.

"Duskull!" he cried as he stared into her eyes; the one pupil that was constantly traveling right to left was beginning to freak her out.

"Mitsumi, if you are able to train this one well enough, I will gift you with another Pokémon to add to your party that you will surly be more fond of." Cyrus added as he watched her gape at the Duskull in horror.

Though Mitsumi was scared, she was a bit excited about having a Pokémon she can call her own, but wasn't too thrilled about what it looked like.

"Not to mention that he came all the way from Hoenn, a region far away from here. I went there when I was a boy about your age, and caught him." Cyrus furthered some more as he stood up again and signaled for Mitsumi to do the same.

Duskull continued to loom over her shoulder whatever she did so far, it was beginning to bug her a bit.

"By the way," Cyrus added once more, "it is rumored that Duskull _loves _to make disobedient children cry, so you better be on your best behalf."

Mitsumi's shoulders dropped; she gritted her teeth and silently grumbled as she turned to look at the floating cloaked skull floating over her right shoulder.

"Duskull?" it sounded while looking at her with a questionable expression.

How could it be confused? Pokémon had no emotions, confusion was a feeling; there must have been a mistake.

"Mitsumi," Cyrus called, grabbing the girl's attention. "Come with me, you have to train it today in order for it to grow, I will assist you along the way."

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" Mitsumi obeyed as she followed her boss to the exiting door from where they entered.

Of course, Duskull darted behind her.

Once again, as they always were, rain or shine, Mitsumi, Cyrus and a new addition; Duskull where out in the grassy meadow or known as Mitsumi's training ground.

Duskull remained close to Mitsumi pretty much all of the entire time they were walking through the springtime pasture. It was pretty in the spring; the flowers were in bloom, the trees were lush and green, a sweet aroma filled the air, and many Pokémon of all sorts were running around, playing carefree. But the only thing that was bad about the spring was that Mitsumi's allergies staring acting up; making her sneeze when Cyrus was in the middle of instructions.

"Mitsumi," Cyrus called as he signaled for her to come to him. She looked upwards and realized all of the thinking that she was doing caused her to slow down, making Cyrus 9 feet away from her.

"Coming, Boss Cyrus!" she notified as she lunged off of her tip toes and took off in a speedy rate. While she had been training, she discovered that not only was she stronger than she expected, but also a very skilled runner.

Within seconds she had arrived at Cyrus' side, followed by Duskull who shortly reappeared at her shoulder.

"Yes, Boss?" she asked as she looked up to her leader, who was gazing forth with his regular bleak expression.

"I want you to know that just because you are training for a combat that doesn't involve much of your physical strength that doesn't mean that you are going to not be training your body. As a matter of fact, go ahead and get that rock over there." He muttered as he pointed to a large boulder about 3 feet high.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" she said as she rushed to the rock and began to pick it up. It was heavy, but she was able to manage lifting it up though her arms wobbled a bit. Duskull watched in wander while she worked to bring it to her boss who was standing where he had stopped, waiting for her.

"Here you go, Boss Cyrus." She said as she carefully set the rock down followed by her looking back up to her mentor hoping he was proud of her. However, Cyrus looked at her with his usual unwelcoming frown. The green haired girl's arms drooped; she was always trying her best to make her boss as he could be of her.

"Well done," He unexpectedly commented as he set his hands on her shoulders. He forced them back up and set her to stand straight. "Never let your shoulders fall, Mitsumi, by no means hang your head lower than others." He commanded, making the girl stand up straighter than she was set.

"Yes Sir!" she responded; her hair ruffling with the wind that suddenly brose by. Cyrus felt a smile tug at his lips, barely revealing it.

"Good, now on our way to the Zelkova tree, you are to push that boulder non-stop." He ordered. Immediately, Mitsumi dropped down to her knees and commenced to shove the rock forwards. Her muscles became stiff and sturdy, as she shoved the rock forwards at a very fast speed.

"Mitsumi, we don't have all day, pick up your pace." The man with blue hair told her like he did every day. He always wanted to push her to the maximum limit to unlock her true power, in order to do so; she had to exert as much strength as she could.

Without response, Mitsumi bolted forward while pushing the boulder, making Cyrus more satisfied in her work. It wasn't too long before they had arrived at the tree they regularly trained under, to Cyrus' shock; Mitsumi had beaten him there while pushing a boulder.

The man grinned as he finally approached the ready to go Mitsumi, who was standing up straight, looking up to his icy blue eyes with her grassy green.

"You did very nicely," Cyrus commented as he watched Duskull immediately dart to her shoulder like had before.

"Duskull!" The Pokémon agreed while raising its arms and floating around her head in joy, in a way, he seemed happy. Pokémon feel neither happiness nor anger?

Mitsumi brought her hand up to her forehead to a solute. "Thank you, Boss Cyrus!" she replied with delight that her boss was appeased. Cyrus walked up to her and sat on the boulder that she was standing in front of.

"Now, are you ready to train him?" he asked while pointing to the floating skull that was still floating above her shoulder.

Mitsumi had nearly forgotten that the creature was still around, so against her own will, she let out a short, high pitched shriek to find him right next to her.

Cyrus frowned as he watched her jump back in terror, his eye lids became halfway closed, and his irises became a freezing cold blue that fixed a bitter stare at his soon to be Ultimate Warrior.

"Mitsumi," he called with his voice firm, "What did I tell you 30 minutes ago about him?" he quizzed as he locked a gaze on her, Mitsumi felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt her arms shake in fear, not from Duskull, but by her angry boss, who was eleventy billion times worse than the Pokémon.

"That I have power over him," she truthfully muttered as she hung her head in shame, "He startled me; I'm sorry, Boss Cyrus. I forgot that he was there."

Cyrus gripped her jaw and pushed it back up, his face less than 6 inches from hers, giving Mitsumi an excellent view of his frozen, and unforgiving eyes.

"Rather he started you or not," he grumbled in a stiff tone. "You will overcome your weakness of fear. Soon when you do, you can see a monster ten thousand times your size and weight, yet you will stand your ground, trust in your abilities and bring it down to your feet, making it beseech for mercy." He muttered as he let go of his tight grip of her jaw.

Mitsumi took a deep breath and let it all out, then nodded her head to indicate she understood. "Yes, Boss Cyrus. I'm ready for my first lesson." She said as she laced her fingers in front of her legs.

Cyrus stood up and glared at the Duskull, who was busy staring off into space or Mount Coronet in the distance.

"Call your Pokémon's name, and let it know you are its trainer and commander." Cyrus ordered to his student.

Mitsumi turned around to look at the creature; she gazed at it for a short moment, and then cleared her throat, clutching its consideration.

"Duskull," she muttered to the monster in a grim voice, it was serious; Cyrus had only heard that tone only once or twice; that must be the warrior Mitsumi that existed inside of her. A spark of excitement lit inside of the man, he craved to see it come out.

In response, Duskull looked at her with an obedient eye, the same one that still was wandering from socket to socket.

"You have its attention, Mitsumi. Give it a command, any command." She heard Cyrus call to her from a foot back.

The girl hesitated for a moment; then looked up. An idea sparked into her mind as she looked at the Duskull again.

"I want you to go up and get me a leaf from the very top of this Zelkova tree, the biggest one you can find. Make it snappy."

And to her surprise, the Pokémon zipped upwards and rustled around in the trees for a little bit and then not too long later it returned holding a leaf at least a foot long, it was a lush green and the stem was about as long as Mitsumi's ring finger.

Silently, the creature gently offered the leaf to her, followed by her taking it from its covered hands.

"Thank you," she muttered in shock as she studied the leaf; had he really understood every word she said?

"Mitsumi, stop." Cyrus rumbled as he stood up from the rock and put a hand on her shoulder, tightening his grip once he made contact. "You don't show gratitude to a Pokémon, they do not know appreciation." He murmured as he stared at the Duskull some more. It was awfully focused on Mitsumi as she was studying the leaf, it must have been eager to please her.

The girl put the leaf between her ear and head like a girl would with a flower stem, and left it there and turned to her boss.

"What now? What do I do to train him?" she asked as she felt another gust of wind squall by, blowing her hair in its traveling direction. Cyrus looked back at the Requiem Pokémon, then back down to his student.

"I want you both to follow me; I will show you what it's like to have a wild Pokémon battle." He muttered as he strode away, being followed by Mitsumi and her Pokémon.

"Boss Cyrus, May I ask you what a Wild Pokémon Battle is?" Mitsumi asked as she ran up to his side, Duskull floating at her shoulder again.

"There are two different sorts of Pokémon, ones that are tame, ones that are wild. Your Duskull for example is tame." Cyrus began to explain while continuing to walk. "Tame Pokémon will not hurt their trainers or another trainer unless it tells them to. Wild Pokémon will harm whatever it pleases if it feels threatened, however the good thing abut the wild ones is that you may catch them and make them yours to become tame. You may _not _catch trainers Pokémon. However, Team Galactic has been forcefully taking Pokémon from irresponsible trainers and using them for our good." He explained as he continued on, but then stopped right in front of a large patch of grass.

Mitsumi looked at the grass, it was different that the other lawn in the meadow, it was darker and taller; occasionally you would see a blade of two move.

"Wild Pokémon enjoy hiding in the tall grass, though some come out and attack you for no reason." Cyrus murmured as he walked inside. "Stay here." He commanded afterwards just as Mitsumi and Duskull began to follow him.

Cyrus scanned his surroundings, looking for a wild Pokémon that Mitsumi could train against. A brown tail caught his eye, followed by him grabbing it and pulling up a Pokémon that looked of a hamster. It had two buck teeth and small paws, and it shouted in fury,

"_Bi! Bidoof!"_ As it struggled to get away, however, Cyrus had different plans. He carried it the same way until he reached the end of the patch of grass and threw it to the ground, making the Bidoof more enraged than it already was.

"Now, Mitsumi," Cyrus muttered as he walked next to her. "Tell your Duskull that he has to battle It." he grumbled as he turned to watch what she would do.

Mitsumi thought a moment, Boss Cyrus had sent his Charizard out in a cool way, might as well she does it in style too.

"Duskull," she said in her deeper voice again. "Go to the hamster thingy!" she shouted, still in her deep voice, but then she stopped just as Duskull was rushing up to face the Bidoof.

Wow, how stupid she sounded just now.

Cyrus rolled his eyes as he put his hand on her shoulder again; he usually did that when he was frustrated.

"Mitsumi, worry about your style later, you'll embarrass yourself that way." He grumbled as he slowly removed his palm from her. The girl flushed a deep shade of red from humiliation.

"Alright now Mitsumi," Cyrus grumbled as he crossed his arms, "the way a Pokémon Battle works is by using a Pokémon's moves, Duskull only knows two, leer and payback. Leer reduces the opponent's defense, making the Bidoof weaker to the next hit, and Payback is an attack that will afflict damage. If a certain amount of damage is done, the Pokémon faints and you win, or it could be the other way around."

Cyrus looked at his student who was gazing at Duskull's back with curiosity.

"Do I pick one?" she asked, double checking that she was doing this right. Her response was a nod, and with that she refaced the back of her Pokémon. She remembered that her boss just shouted out a move and the Pokémon did it. I couldn't be _that_ hard!

"Duskull, use Payback!" she commanded while waiting for the outcome, which was the creature nodding its head.

"Duskull!" It cried as it began to generate a large spiked energy with its cloaked hands, aimed, and then tossed it at the hamster, making I cry out in pain as it exploded on contact.

But the Bidoof refused to give up; it slowly brought itself to its feet and let out a roar, then charged up to Duskull.

"Now it's the Bidoof's turn to attack, it would either choose growl, an attack lowering move or tackle, a move that inflicts damage.

Mitsumi looked in suspense; she just hoped that Duskull wouldn't get hurt too badly. The Bidoof pounced in the air, and then landed on top of the Pokémon, or it tried at least; instead, it went straight trough Duskull and landed flat on its face, while Duskull floated there, unharmed.

One of Mitsumi's eyebrows lowered down to show a confused expression upon her face, she turned to her boss and asked,

"Boss Cyrus, how come Duskull is not hurt? Shouldn't he have taken an attack like the Bidoof just did?" she quizzed as she pointed to the scratch free Pokémon.

"That's because your Duskull is a Ghost type Pokémon, and the move tackle which Bidoof attempted to attack with is a normal type move, Normal and Fighting type moves don't affect Ghost types." He explained, but by the time he was done, Mitsumi had a somewhat perplexed expression.

"How do you know what type the Pokémon is and the move that's being used?" she asked with interest.

"That's the hardest part of Pokémon training, you must memorize the types of Pokémon and different moves there are and how they work." Cyrus simply answered as he pointed back to the battle, "You better pay attention to your battle as well." He finished.

"But wait, Boss Cyrus, if Bidoof can't attack us at all then isn't that cheating? That isn't really fair!" she realized as she turn back to look at her boss who was busy watching he Bidoof's attempts to injure Duskull but having no success.

"It isn't cheating, Mitsumi, it's strategy, but, ghost type moves wont affect normal types as well, I forgot to mention that."

But Mitsumi sure enough wasn't done asking questions; she hoped it wasn't really a bother.

"Then what type of move is payback? It affected Bidoof but it still seemed evil and paranormal." She mentioned as well while watching Duskull turn around to look at her impatiently as if to say hurry up.

"Payback is a dark type move, dark types can affect any type but are very good against physic type and ghost types; you must learn the tactic of sending out the proper Pokémon to attack your opponents next Pokémon, it will take years of training, but in the end it will be well worth it." Cyrus explained as he pointed to the battle in front of them. "I believe that your battle needs to be continued."

Mitsumi turned back around to focus back on the combat before their very eyes.

"Alright then I'll use leer this time! Duskull, Leer!" Mitsumi decided as she watched the creature nod its head and float up to the Bidoof. It got up in its face and showed a cruel and sly glance; the hamster cringed in fear as it stumbled back.

"Use this moment to your own profit, while it's down; attack it with no mercy; think ahead as well, read your opponent like a book, predict what they will do next and use it against them. Sense you used leer, you next attack should be more powerful than the last attack." Cyrus muttered as he explained tactics.

"Alright then, Duskull, while your enemy is down, use Payback!" she called as the creature once more gather up its dark energy, then unleashed it on the Bidoof; making it fall to the ground and lay there motionless.

Mitsumi stood quiet as she watched the hamster just lay there; then Duskull start spinning around repeating its name over and over, and afterward float up to her shoulder like it did for the past hour or so sense she met it.

Cyrus smiled as he turned to his student and did a rather pleased grin, yet you could see in his eyes something devious. "You did excellent for your first battle, Mitsumi. I am very satisfied in your work, are you proud of yourself?" ha asked as she watched Duskull circle around her head in pride.

"It was fun," she answered. "I enjoyed it."

Cyrus turned around after hearing her answer and began to walk away. "Then come, we have work to do."

And so they walked off, ready to begin more of Duskull's training.

Mitsumi had been dropped off back at the Commander's room after training Duskull all day; he was back inside of his rightful ball which was now going to be his home for a long time.

She stood and she stared at the door; she wasn't too sure how Mars Jupiter and Saturn would react to the fact she had gotten not only a Pokémon, but one that isn't native to the Sinnoh region, the region she learned she lived in recently.

She set the ball in her pocket; maybe she shouldn't tell them unless they asked, then she couldn't necessarily be blamed for bragging. So with that, she opened the door to find Mars and Jupiter watching that show they always stared at and Saturn was busy eating some instant microwavable Ramen Noodles, he was the first to notice she was back.

"Oh, Pitsumi, your lack!" he called with a mouth full of noodles. This was followed by Mars and Jupiter looking back to find that Mitsumi hadn't even looked as if she broke out into sweat not even once today, so of course, they were confused.

"Mitsumi! What did you do today? Did you have to run 50 miles? Climb up and down Mount Coronet 30 times in a row? Don't just stand there, tell us!" Mars shouted while turning off the TV; then she and Jupiter rushed up to her.

Wonderful, Mitsumi's idea was blown. She sighed and scratched the back of her head and thought a moment.

"Well," she thought a moment, how could she put this without making it sound like she's rubbing it in their face? "He wanted to give me something and wanted me to work with it…" she muttered, followed by her reaching in her pocket to pull out a small red and white ball with a button in the middle.

Mars and Jupiter looked at it in awe, and then started laughing.

"Really? What did he get you? A Zubat?" Jupiter asked while laughing her head off, her face looked kind of dorkey when she laughed.

Mitsumi thought a moment; then answered.

"I don't recall it being called Zubat," she explained as she looked at Saturn who was too lost in his Ramen Noodles to even notice anything.

"Then show us what the lame thing is! Aren't you prideful of it or are you too embarrassed to show it to us?" Mars snickered as she walked up to her, signaling to open the ball.

Mitsumi shrugged and pressed its white button; then it opened with a bright flash and in Jupiter's face was none other than Duskull.

"Duskull!" I shouted in a greeting while circling around her head then into Mars'. Both of the girls shouted in terror as they tried to get the creature away from them, only to result in Duskull spinning around some more, then darted over to Mitsumi's shoulder.

Despite it had no mouth, you could defiantly tell he was smiling from joy of hearing the girls shriek. They both were still considered kids sense Mars Jupiter and Saturn were all 14 now, it made sense.

"What _is _that _thing!_"Jupiter asked in terror as she pointed to the floating skull above Mitsumi's right shoulder.

"Its Duskull, the Pokémon Boss Cyrus gave to me to train and call my own." She explained; while saying this realized something, she was beginning to like this Duskull after some time.

"You mean we all have to put up with _that?"_ Mars shrieked as she stared at its migrating red eye. Mitsumi thought a moment; at least they weren't jealous.

"Pretty much." She answered as she nodded her head as Duskull did the same, copying its trainer.

Saturn suddenly snapped back into reality, he heard everything that was said, but never really comprehended it until now.

"Wait, you got a _Duskull!"_ he yelled as he dropped his ramen. "Man! Those are so cool, especially when it finally evolves into Dusknoir!" he yelled as he went up to the creature and observed it with mighty interest.

Mars and Jupiter cringed.

"You mean that this Duskull will grow into something even more hideous?" Mars asked in a complaining manner while glaring at Mitsumi. "Can't you tell Boss Cyrus that you want a different one? Maybe something less daunting?" she asked the girl while bending over to get a face to face glance at her.

"Boss Cyrus said that he gave me something scary on purpose to get rid of one of my weaknesses, fear." She explained as she backed up, trying to get out of Mars' face. She hated it when they all got like this, in return she would usually give them that ghostly glare to get them to stop.

"Well Mitsumi, I'm getting tired of staring at that thing, could you get rid of it?" Jupiter growled followed by her putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her.

"Look, could you all calm down? I can't do anything about this, and you have to put up with it! You asked me what happened today, so I just told you; don't be angry at me for it!" Mitsumi snapped as she recalled the Duskull back into its Pokeball.

Jupiter, Mars and Saturn would usually be a bit startled by Mitsumi when she barked at them like that; she was probably picking up Cyrus' temper from training with him.

"Fine, fine we'll stop, just don't let me see that thing ever again, okay?" Mars snarled as she walked back to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV as afterwards.

Mitsumi sighed; she realized she was starting to lose her anger more often than she used to, she needed to stop doing that or else she would be like Cyrus.

"They sure are aggravating, aren't they?" Saturn asked as he was cleaning the noodles he had dropped a few minutes ago.

"Very." Mitsumi grumbled quietly, as she looked at the ball in her hand; she was happy to finally get a Pokémon of her own, yet a little scared of how it would stay with out the two girls throwing a hissy fit.

Oh well, it was going to have to work.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was SOOOO long, as I was writing I was all like "My readers are _not_ going to be pleased with this chapter length," so I tried to stop it before it became too long. It is kinda good it was long, because the way the story is going to work is that each chapter was going to be about a year later, until she reaches 17, and then there will be about 6 chapters until the end. Oh well, unless you like freakishly long chapters, I'm going to try making them a bit shorter. R&R! I hope you are enjoying it so far!

P.S. was anyone shocked to know that Mitsumi had green hair when you looked on the back of Volume 1 or the front of Volume 5? Just asking, I found it weird but it makes her look cool though. Oh well, Bye bye!


	7. Commence: The First Mission

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the recent chapter, again, sorry for its length, but anyways, this chapter is going to be a year later, and Mitsumi's first mission! :O I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R please!

Mitsumi dashed down the hallway, she breathed hard, her eyes were set in determination as she sprinted and her hair flowed in every direction free as a bird. Once she finally reached the door, she immediately opened it once her hand came on contact of it and rushed inside. The girl hurried over to the bathroom, opened it and slammed the door, locking it afterwards.

There was a sudden knocking on the bathroom door that soon became banging, then a familiar voice shrieked.

"Mitsumi! I wanted to take a shower first today!" then it was followed by another banging tap.

"Jupiter, you got to take it first for the past 3 weeks, why don't you let _me_ for a change!" Mitsumi also heard, Mars for sure.

"No! I did _not_ take a shower first for the past 3 weeks! It was only yesterday!" Jupiter hissed back.

Soon a whole conversation developed.

"Girls, why don't you just settle down and let Mitsumi take a shower first for-

"_SHUDDUP SATURN!" _

Mitsumi groaned and placed her head up against the door; Mars and Jupiter were arguing about who was taking the shower first again. They had been out all day training their Pokémon, there were a few of them they had Mitsumi became impressed over. Saturn had a strong Rydon, Mars had a remarkable Toxicroak and Jupiter also had an implausible Gabite.

Mitsumi realized that if the three of them put their heads together, they became a nasty team that would prove to be difficult to defeat, even for Ace Trainers.

After listening to the 2 bully Saturn and argue some more, she decided to just go ahead and start her shower; that would make them know that she was going to clean up without waiting for them to barge in.

She ran the hot water and took the Pokeball out of her pocket and set it on the counter next to the sink. Duskull was becoming very strong now sense when she first met him nearly a year ago, making Mitsumi 9, and still impressive for her age. In math, Cyrus had already thought her algebra and she had the periodic table completely memorized. Her Pokémon training had improved as well, she was becoming familiar with what moves with be more effective and which are not, and her physical strength was improving also, nearly able to be compared to a Machoke's muscle.

She still wore the same suit as she did before, only a bigger size for her growing body. She had gotten taller, about 3 inches, she had recently gotten a hair cut as well, so her hair was the same size as it was before. And the most important thing that grew in her was that nothing seemed to have scared her anymore. Not including her Boss Cyrus when he was angry though.

As she was taking off her clothes, she noticed the scars on her arms. The same scars that were formed form both the Snover and Cyrus from her early training. They were white on both sides, now healed. It was difficult to believe that she had been part of Team Galactic for nearly 2 years now, and how much she improved.

As she stepped into the shower, she took notice of some other things as well; the fact she was here today was all because of Cyrus, in the end, she'd thank him dearly for everything that he's done.

The warm water felt good on her aching muscles; not only had she trained her Duskull today, but she also had to get scoops of water from a pail and water the Zelkova tree sense it was the scorching hot summer.

Interrupting her thoughts was a sudden banging on the door; Mitsumi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Mitsumi let me in! You can't just say that the shower is yours to use whenever you like! Get out so we can flip a coin!" it was Jupiter of course she was always the talkative one.

"Okay, just wait until I'm done!" she yelled as she was applying shampoo on her emerald hair, and then there was silence after that. She'd better hurry before they did anything devious. Making haste, she quickly grabbed the conditioner and washed her hair, after that, scrubbed herself down with a foofa sponge. (You know those little scrunchy things?) Within minutes, Jupiter found Mitsumi who was walking out of the bathroom with her clothes back on with her hair wet, carrying her Pokeball as well.

"What took you so long?" she growled as she followed her all the way to the couch where the girl sat down.

"I was washing my hair and cleaning myself." She answered as she set her ball under the couch for storage. "Why?"

"Because you took _15 minutes! _Could you speed up a little when you're showering?" she asked in a tone that could more likely be considered a demand.

Mitsumi shrugged and lay down.

"I'll try." She murmured, nearly falling asleep.

It had been an hour later that Saturn came out of the shower last, to find Mars and Jupiter watching Kanto Shore again, what a surprise, though from the looks of it, it was almost over. Mitsumi was asleep on the couch like she always was when the program came on and Mars and Jupiter's eyes were glued to the TV. He walked up to the couch and sat down, taking his time of course, to find on the TV screen the credits. A sense of relief filled his insides.

"Hey Saturn, find something to watch." Mars told him while handing him the remote.

The deep blue haired boy was shocked by her handing him the remote, obliged, he took the device and started channel surfing, and then stopped to watch the live Pokémon competitions in Hearthome city.

Jupiter frowned; she didn't like watching these, they always lowered her self-esteem. The coordinator that was currently out displaying their Pokémon was a young girl named Rebecca with her Bibarel, it had on a couple of little pink fluff balls and wore a mask of what looked like a red monkey's.

"And now we have Loafy, the Bibarel who's going to the Master Class in the next competition, keep your eyes open for Rebecca and her Bibarel, Loafy!" Judge Dexter announced as he held out his hand to point to the young teenage girl with her pet.

"Ugh, this show is kind of boring, Saturn, can we watch something different?" Jupiter complained as she turned to look at the boy who was staring contently at the screen.

"Nah, I find this interesting; besides, I have to put up with Kanto Shore, so it's my turn to watch something for a change." Saturn replied as she leaned back in the recliner.

Jupiter sighed and turned to look at the sleeping Mitsumi; she didn't seem very content, she must be having a nightmare of something. Jupiter was busy in the nightmare of boredom, she wanted some entertainment. That when something caught her eye; Mitsumi hair always looked fun to play with, maybe she'd wake her up and force her to let her mess with it.

As Jupiter quietly got up from the couch the opposite direction of the other and crept over to Mitsumi who was asleep like she was supposed to be.

"Hey Jupiter, if you plan to wake Mitsumi, I suggest you not, Boss Cyrus said that if she wakes up any later than 5:00 in the morning, she would be tired when she had to get up for training, then Boss Cyrus would get angry at you when she'd tell him you woke her up." Saturn muttered, not letting his eyes leave the TV.

"Quiet, I'm not going to keep her up that long." Jupiter hissed back as she sat down on the couch of the resting Mitsumi, and then began to shake her in her body by placing a hand on her shoulder and then rustling her around.

The girl moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to find her being shook roughly, her eye shot open in panic that she was under attack then darted up, only to find Jupiter sitting next to her.

"Jupiter, what is it?" She groaned as she let out a large yawn then rubbed her eyes.

"Mitsumi, I want to mess around with your hair for a moment, keh?" Jupiter told her, followed by Mitsumi gawking at her in wonder; she squinted her eyes and put on the same ghostly expression she uses to get rid of them, however, they seemed to have adjusted to it over the past 2 years.

"Why?" the girl with emerald hair asked as she let out a yawn again. "What's the fun in messing around with my hair? Don't you have your own to play with?" she asked, probably half asleep.

"I can't see my hair, besides; it's too good to be touched; I just washed it anyways."

Mitsumi groaned as she closed her eyes; she could make a deal with her perhaps in return for playing with her hair.

"As long as Duskull can come out for a little while." The girl said as she turned around to let Jupiter face her back. Jupiter groaned; she didn't like Duskull out of it's Pokeball in here, it liked to roam around and get into everyone's things and faces, however, she was bored so she had to accept.

"Fine, just make sure that it doesn't get too close to me." She muttered as she began to mess around with Mitsumi's long wavy hair, but before she could do anything, the girl reached down and pulled the ball from under the couch and allowed the creature out.

"Duskull! Duskull!" The Pokémon shouted as it exited the sphere, then began to circle around the room, exploring. It had only been in here once, and that was 2 years ago when Mitsumi first showed it to Mars, Jupiter and Saturn, even in that case, he was only out for only 4 minutes then.

"Duskull?" The creature pondered as he saw its master's hair being fiddled with by Jupiter, immediately the curious Duskull floated up to the girl with the purple hair and watched everything she did.

Jupiter was busy braiding it in 2 different locks of hair, and once she was done, she took out a mirror from the coffee table and held it up in Mitsumi's face.

"What do you think; you should start putting your hair up this way when you go out for training." Jupiter told her as she let Mitsumi look a little bit, only to be surprised that her response was a snore. Confused, the girl looked over her shoulder to find Mitsumi's eyes closed when she looked in the mirror.

"Mitsumi! What do you think?" she asked again as she took one hand from holding the mirror and patted her face with the other.

"Hmm?" the girl responded as she slowly opened her eyes in a slow manner, and then realized that Jupiter was still fiddling with her hair with Duskull watching over her shoulder.

"I was asking you if you liked your hair this way." Jupiter repeated for the third time as she felt the girl take the mirror from her hand.

"It looks strange." Mitsumi muttered half asleep again, her eyelids were getting heavy again; she had to stay awake to answer Jupiter's stupid questions that didn't really matter.

"Fine then." Jupiter groaned as she began to take her hair down back into its normal way of freedom. She fiddled some more, then took a pony tail from the bathroom and put Mitsumi's hair up in a bun.

"How about now?" Jupiter asked as she hand the mirror to her again; barely awake, the girl too the piece and looked into it, then handed it back after 15 seconds.

"No thanks," she muttered as she put her head down, trying not to fall asleep.

"Well, I can't help the fact that it's so hard to fix your hair when it's so _wavy!"_ Jupiter growled thinking Mitsumi was insulting her amazing hair "Art."

As he watched, Duskull finally got the picture of what they were doing, it was obvious that Jupiter was trying to find a way to fix Mitsumi's hair to where it looks different and neat, and an idea snapped into his head as his covered hands snatched the ponytail holder in Jupiter's hand.

"Hey! Mitsumi! Tell your little freaky skull to butt out and go away!" Jupiter hissed as she tried to retrieve the ponytail holder from the Duskull.

"Duskull!" the creature argued as it tried to keep the holder as he tugged on it as well.

"Jupiter, just let Duskull do what he wants to do, then he'll stop and leave you alone." Mitsumi explained as she turned around to find the 2 combating over it like 3 year olds fighting over a toy.

Stubbornly, Jupiter let go and growled as she crossed her arms and waited impatiently for Duskull to do and finish what he wanted to do. The Pokémon let out a cry in victory as he floated over to Mitsumi's head and began to fiddle with her hair. It grabbed the entire amount of tresses she had and then bundled it all up to be held by the ponytail he stole from Jupiter. When he was done, he let go of the hair and held his hands up and let out a cry of its name that sounded similar to the original "Ta-Da!"

Jupiter laughed after the Duskull did his little pride dance then pushed him to the side.

"Wow, look at that, how stupid!" she said, insulting Duskull's work. He had put all of the hair Mitsumi had on her head and put it all up in a ponytail, the strangest part was that her wavy hair seemed to have formed a natural zigzag pattern as her hair progressed down.

Duskull put its hands its hips and began to complain about its insults. "Duskull, Dusk, Duskull!" it griped as it took the mirror and floated over to the front of Mitsumi's face and held up the reflection piece.

"Duskull?" he asked as if it wanted Mitsumi's opinion. The girl took the mirror and looked, her hair's natural zigzag actually looked good on her; it made her unique.

"Pretty stupid huh? What a waste of time!" Jupiter muttered while continuing to cross her arms and then puckered out her lips as she stared at Duskull who put his hands behind its back and watched its trainers as she observed his work.

"Duskull, I _love _it!" Mitsumi shouted, followed by her embracing the Pokémon with affection.

"Duskull!" The creature shouted in happiness as it returned the hug while watching Jupiter's jaw drop, making it sound a satisfied chuckle.

"What! Mitsumi you just like it because you're stupid Pokémon did it! It really does look ugly!" Jupiter grumbled followed by her storming off to the other couch.

"Actually, I think that Mitsumi looks pretty cool in that hair due, especially neat sense it does that by itself." Saturn commented, followed by Jupiter's

"_SHUT UP!" _

Mitsumi watched as Duskull bean to float around her head and repeat its name over and over in joy that it pleased it trainer, then stopped in front of her face.

"Duskull!" he said in pride as it raised it's hands and then did quick circles as it said its name over and over again. Mitsumi smiled and pulled out the ball.

"Alright, Duskull, I'm going to bed, okay?" She said, about to recall him.

"Duskull!" the Pokémon responded in understanding as it readied himself to return to its mobile home, followed by him being enveloped into a red light, then disappearing.

Mitsumi set the ball back under the couch and lay back down on the sofa, took a deep breath and closed her eyes afterwards. Sleep began to approach her mind; but was suddenly interrupted by Saturn.

"Hey Mitsumi, before you fall asleep, could you tell me something?" the boy asked with a rather serious tone.

"Yah, sure…" Mitsumi answered; she was already falling asleep.

"You do know that we won't be able to wake you up in the morning because Boss Cyrus and half of the team are going on a mission to Snowpoint City, you might have to stay here." Saturn explained to her as she was now on the very of the abyss of slumber.

"Keh…." She murmured, then she plunged into a chasm of darkness and feel asleep, deep sleep.

It was quiet; the place was like home it seemed. The room was full of warm blankets, a large inglenook was next to the couch she was seated in, but for some reason, the place looked so familiar in some way, she knew she had been here before. But it seemed quiet, why? Almost as if she couldn't hear anything like she was deaf.

She looked out the near-by window. It was dark, yet she could still see the clouds, how was this possible? She was cold as well, she had to get up and see where she was and what was going on. She jumped up and looked around. There was a small recliner in front of the fireplace, but it was empty and inside the hearth was a roaring flame that provided warmth, yet she couldn't feel it, no matter how close she came to it.

She looked around; something wasn't right. The girl wandered around, until she felt a rumbling sensation on the floor where she stood. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she continued to feel it, she heard nothing though. If it was an earthquake, you could take notice of it with your ears, if it was something else she should hear it as well because anything that makes something rumble would surely create quite a ruckus.

The rumbling only got worse as she continued to stand there, waiting for something to happen; it felt as if it was coming from outside, she had to investigate.

Mitsumi ran to the front door and quickly opened it, only to find towered over a 50 foot tall monster, it looked like a snake with many teeth, fins came out from the sides of it head and the end of its tail, it was covered in other organism's blood and in the background you could see many dead people and animals scattered across the area. It looked as if she was in a house in the middle of a town, a town in the clouds? The monster's mouth was wide open, almost as if it was letting out a roar, yet she heard nothing.

The monster began to attack, crushing the house with its massive tail and Mitsumi had no choice but to run out into the clouds, they were freezing cold against her bare feet. She dashed across the town to find a man and a woman on the pavement, dead. Seeing the two like this brought tears to her eyes, and somehow, her knees forced to drop and cry on the woman's chest.

The monster's rumbling suddenly began to grow closer, it's blue body easy to point out in front of the blood red sky, it let out another silent roar she ceased to hear, and then began to dive it's head down to eat her, barely missing her as she lunged to the right in terror.

Her feet began to take off like a bullet to get away from the beast, running into a near-by forest. The tree's bark turned into angry faces as she ran for her life, only hearing nothing but the ringing of silence, but as she ran she began to realize something, she was gradually growing faster and faster.

As she was sprinting, she began to see something in front of her, an exit. She ran faster trying to escape the reach of the ferocious monster behind her, breaking down the trees as it slithered after her.

But as Mitsumi drew closer and closer to the exit, she began to realize where she was; she was about to reach a cliff. If she just jumped, she would probably die, but if she stopped, the monster would devour her for sure.

Maybe if she did jump, she would have a chance of living if she was able to endure the pain. Her thinking time was up, she made her decision. As she reached the ledge, she lunged off of it, and flied across the air, then began to descend, the last thing she saw was her about to hit the ground, but everything turned black like an endless abyss.

She was lying down, yet she felt no pain. Slowly, Mitsumi opened her green eyes to find the monster, right there in front of her. She immediately shot them wide open and hopped on her feet. But as the monster stood in front of her, a grimace was plastered upon his face.

Wind from no were began to blow, making Mitsumi's free hair ruffle along with it. She was beyond scared straight. Mitsumi had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and nowhere to live. But as she shivered while staring up at the snake like monster, she began to hear something finally, a ticking noise, one of a clock, just like the dream she had nearly 2 years ago, was she dreaming it all over again?

The ticking grew louder and faster as the monster stared at her more and more, not moving a muscle. The ticking nearly became unbearably loud; Mitsumi gritted her teeth and let out a small ack.

But then, the ticking stopped; it was quiet now, all that was there in the black darkness was just the grimacing creature. A frown was deep in his expression and she saw anger and fury within its eyes.

"_You monster…"_ It whispered, and then lunged towards the girl with its teeth bared ready to tear her flesh apart.

"Mitsumi! Mitsumi wake up! Boss Cyrus needs to talk to you we head out for the mission! Come on! Wake up!"

Mitsumi's eyes shot open, she was covered in sweat and she was shivering all over, almost as if she was having a mental breakdown. Right in front of her was for a change, Saturn, who looked curiously into her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked while signaling to get up. "You don't look too good, you look like you just saw a ghost or something." He realized as he took the Pokeball from under the couch and handed it to her.

Mitsumi shook her head, a little confused when she realized her hair was up in a ponytail, but then recalled the events of last night. "I'm fine, Saturn, thanks for your concern." She muttered as she slowly got up from the couch and stretched. "What was it Boss Cyrus wanted?" she asked as she looked up to what was like her older brother.

"He wanted to speak with you before we all leave you here to go on our mission to Snowpoint City; I guess he just wanted to refresh the rules." He explained to her as he took her hand. "Come on, he said make it snappy," he added as they walked out the door and down the hallway.

"Boss Cyrus, I'm back with Mitsumi," Saturn called to the blue haired man who was about to give instructions in the cafeteria of the Team Galactic building, where most meetings are held.

Cyrus turned around to find Saturn along with Mitsumi rushing up to him and then stopping.

"Good, I needed to talk to her before we go, it's important." The man muttered as he walked up to his soon to be Ultimate Fighting Machine. "Tell me, Mitsumi, what do you think of coming to Snowpoint City with us on the mission?" he asked as he looked down to her.

Jupiter along with Mars winced with shock as both of their jaws dropped.

"What! How come you're bringing _her?_ Mitsumi wouldn't last a minute in this operation; we'd probably be coming back here later on tonight with a corpse!" Mars spat as she put her hands on her hips in a rather sassy motive.

"A corpse of a dead Pokémon, that's what's going to give up the ghost." Cyrus responded. "And if you don't keep your mouth shut, Mars, it may even be your corpse."

Mars took major amount of offense of this.

"How come Mitsumi always gets the respect? Why kill me just for saying she might die?" she argued, while storming up to her boss; she must have had a big boost of courage today to hurricane over to Cyrus.

"Mitsumi has not once disrespected you because she knows you are in charge of her. You are to treat her the same, Mars. If she spits out something similar to what you're saying, then she will be punished as well, understood?" Cyrus grumbled as Mars sighed and walked back to the group of the Galactic Grunts and the commanders.

"Now, would you like to come?" he asked as he turned back to Mitsumi.

Mitsumi looked to the side and thought a moment, then turned back to answer. "Only if everyone else wants me to come…." She murmured as she looked at the people behind her Boss.

Cyrus frowned turned around. "Just come on." He decided for her as he began to lead the group of the 3 Commanders and Grunts to the outside.

When they were out, the sun was just beginning to rise, making the place look kinda pretty.

"Now, all of us will fly to Snowpoint City, if you get lost, that's your own fault, find your way to the city yourself. Group A will be followed by Saturn, Group B will be followed by Jupiter and Group C will be followed by Mars. Mars, Jupiter and Saturn will follow me the way there, any questions?" Cyrus explained then stopped afterwards to wait for someone's inquiry.

Nobody said a word, they seemed to have understood everything that was said, that was good because Cyrus despised repeating himself. So without anything else to say, they all took off on their Pokémon, heading towards Snowpoint City, Mitsumi's first mission ever.

As Mitsumi sat on the back of Cyrus' Charizard, she was looking down at the view, impressed by their height. She had been on the dragon many times before, but was never on him this high up, she was enjoying the sight of how small the cities and towns were from this altitude.

"I noticed that you put your hair up today, you look different than you did before; I hardly recognized you when you ran into the cafeteria with Saturn." Cyrus suddenly said while looking to the Mitsumi who sat right next to him.

Mitsumi felt her hair flowing with the wind from the flying and looked down.

"Well, Duskull thought of it last night when Jupiter was messing with my hair because she got bored. I thought it looked cool, so I kept it that way." She explained as she watched Charizard flap his wings again.

"Interesting, I like the way it looks myself. Tell me, does your hair naturally do the zigzag pattern?" he added as he stared in front of him with a bleak expression.

"Yah, it's done that for several years now, I don't really know why though." Mitsumi answered as she looked the same direction her boss was, then turned to look at him. "So what are we doing in this city?" she added as well.

"We're doing an operation which involves stealing Pokémon from the gym Leader, Candice." He murmured as he felt his icy blue hair flow in the wind.

Mitsumi looked up to him in confusion, and then scooted a bit closer to him. "Boss Cyrus, what's a Gym Leader, and why do you want to take Pokémon from her?" she questioned as she payed close attention.

"Gym Leaders are very professional Pokémon trainers that will give you a Gym Badge if you beat them in a Pokémon battle. If you get all of the Gym Badges, then you'll have the ability to go challenge the Elite Four, even more powerful Pokémon trainers, then the Champion, the best Pokémon trainer in all of Sinnoh." Cyrus explained as he kept his eyes focused on the sky, not wanting to miss the city.

"But, if the Champion has the best, then why don't you just take his or hers? Won't it be easier to defeat everyone if you have theirs?" Mitsumi pointed out.

"I can't take his Pokémon because he is stronger than me. I am going to train you to fight at your maximum potential and allow you to challenge him, and then rob him." He explained as he followed by commanding his dragon. "Charizard, land below us at Snowpoint City."

The Charizard nodded his head and commenced to land himself, carful not to make his trainer or passenger fall off of his back.

"You brought your Duskull, correct?" Cyrus checked as he turned to look at his student. Mitsumi reached into her pocket and pulled out the red and white Pokeball and showed it to him.

"I do, Boss Cyrus." She confirmed as she began to put it back into her pocket but was stopped by the man, who took her hand and set it back down.

"Let Duskull come out, you will need him in a moment." He mentioned as he slid off of Charizard, followed by Mitsumi doing the same. Afterwards the emerald haired girl pressed the button on the ball and out came Duskull as he was supposed to.

The second Mitsumi hit the ground; she became cold, pursued by her shivering. The cold brought back the memory of when she met Cyrus on the road she nearly died on from a Snover attack and frozen lungs, but she survived sure enough.

Soon afterwards, the rest of the Galactic team landed themselves, recalling their Pokémon once finished. Mitsumi looked around, it was an oddly small town they were in. the entire place was covered in snow, a building with an orange roof, a smaller building with a blue roof, a couple of houses, a gigantic crane, a large structure with a brown roof, and an extremely large stone structure, it looked pretty important.

"Alright, Team," Cyrus began. "We've been planning this operation for nearly 9 months now, let's not do anything to make us fail and throw all of that effort away."

All of the Team Galactic members nodded obediently, indicating they had understood, and they awaited their instructions.

"Now," The man continued, "You all know what to do, Team A, goes with Jupiter this time, Team B goes with me, Mars takes Team C and Saturn, you and Mitsumi will stand guard from the public, make sure that absolutely _nobody_ finds out that the Gym is being ambushed, distract everyone who becomes suspicious; if you fail to prevent people from entering the gymnasium, you both will be severally punished, especially _you _Mitsumi." Cyrus grumbled as he did an evil glare at the girl, who immediately preformed a salute.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" Both Mitsumi and Saturn said at the exact same time, making them look at each other awkwardly.

Cyrus turned back around to his members, and then nodded.

"Then let's head out, make sure that you do your best, do not spoil this mission."

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" everyone shouted as they all got in their coordinated groups and then began to head out. Cyrus led his group over to the gym front and Mars and Jupiter took theirs over to the back for the ambush.

And Saturn along with Mitsumi was left out in the cold.

Saturn took a deep breath and closed his eyes and slouched over. He could see the vapor form his exhale in front of him; it was weird to be in the warm Veilstone City one moment then the next minute a frigid 40 degrees below zero. Okay maybe I exaggerated a bit…..

"Saturn, Boss Cyrus said to always stand up tall in pride of which you are, why are you slouching?" Mitsumi asked while Duskull loomed over her shoulder like he always did.

"Because, my back needs a break, it's been killing me these past few days." The deep blue haired boy answered as he walked over to a near by bench, followed by Mitsumi.

"Aren't we supposed to guard the doors to make sure no one from the pubic goes in to find our ambush?" Mitsumi questioned as she stared at the Saturn who decided to take a break.

"Duskull!" Duskull agreed as he began to look around,

"If we do stand guard then wouldn't someone know that something is up? I mean really, if you see two people in skin tight black and white outfits standing in front of a gym wouldn't you get a bit suspicious?" Saturn replied as he lay back in the bench, keeping an eye on the gym.

Mitsumi blinked twice like a child would and then looked at Duskull, who was staring off into space.

"Well, when you put it that way…" she muttered as she sat down on the bench beside him then kept an eye on the gym as well. "So, all we do is just sit and wait until Boss Cyrus, Mars and Jupiter are done in the gym and then we can go?" She double checked that she understood everything.

"Yep, I like it when I get this roll, all I get to do is sit down and wait until people come and just slowly guide them away." He muttered in relief as he closed his eyes in relaxation.

"If you're watching the gym then shouldn't your eyes be open Saturn?" Mitsumi reminded as she turned to look back at the building.

"Hey there! What are you two doing here!" A voice called from the distance causing Saturn to open his eyes and Mitsumi to turn in the direction of the caller. She was a girl about 16 years old, her hair was black with two braids that stuck out from both sides of her head; she wore a short skirt and a white shirt and she was running up to them.

Mitsumi and Saturn gawked at her in wonder; who wore a _skirt_ in the cold?

"Well, what are you guys doing here? You visiting a relative? Challenging the gym? Sight seeing? What?" she asked curiously as she stood in front of the duo.

Saturn looked to the right with only his eyes, not moving his head though. "We're tourists, this is my little sister." Saturn told her as he pointed to Mitsumi "We like hearing about all of the facts of different places." He explained, keeping his cool.

Mitsumi looked at the boy, blinked again, and then turned back to the girl in front of them. Saturn was an impressive liar.

"Really? I've lived in this place all of my life, I can tell you a whole bunch of stuff!" the girl responded while showing them an enthusiastic smile as she stood tall, proud of her hometown.

"Well then, why don't you go ahead and tell us everything you know?" Saturn continued while signaling for Mitsumi to watch the gym, however, the girl noticed this and glared at Mitsumi.

"What are you watching the gym for? Are you waiting for someone?" she asked as she leaned over to her face.

"Our dad went in there to challenge it; we're waiting until he's done." Saturn continued as he continued to look up to the girl. "Anyways, go on with Snowpoint City's history, It sounds very interesting."

The girl stood back up in happiness as she set her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

"It'll be a pleasure!" she shouted as she cleared her throat and started. "Snowpoint City was originally established in 1978 by Harriet Snowson to be a port to transfer ice to hotter regions and towns, thus making it a very popular seaport for traders with goods from all around the world for ice, a very important resource when it meets the eye, think about that glass of water you had this morning, where do you think it came from?"

"My freezer?" Saturn remarked sarcastically as he listened to the story the girl was telling with pride.

"Nope! It was actually ported from here in Snowpoint for your enjoyment of your cold drink, pretty important, hmm?" then she stopped then thought some more, "Oh, yes and Snowpoint even survived its most violent earthquake that occurred 10 years ago, and it still stands today, but was nearly destroyed by the Gyarados attack about 4 years ago when a wild enraged Gyarados attacked the city, destroying nearly half of our population. A sad, sad day it was, but I was able to survive it well, sense the Gyarados chased someone into the forest, he was never seen again sense." she explained as she did fake tears, then recovered, despite the fact it was never real.

Mitsumi heard everything that was said; the name Gyarados sounded oddly familiar.

"Ma'am, could you explain to me what a 'Gyarados' is?" the girl asked she turned from looking at the gym to the girl.

"Gyarados is the Water/Flying Atrocious Pokémon, it is well known for being the evolution of Magikarp, a Pokémon nobody ever seemed to care for." The girl explained as she shared her knowledge of Pokémon. (Sorry Magikarp fans, it's true, nobody seems to like it besides you…)

Mitsumi looked up to the girl; she seemed to know a lot about this town, besides being raised in it, she wondered why.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you 2 what your names are! Please introduce yourselves!" the girl insisted as he looked at the duo with eyes of interest.

"Saturn, and that's Mitsumi and her Duskull." He said as he pointed to the girl next to him. Duskull was happy to be introduced, so while floating at Mitsumi's shoulder, he began to chant his name over and over again like he always did and span around his trainer's head.

"Your Duskull's cute, by the way, I'm Candice, nice to meet you!" she replied as she held out her hand to shake.

Saturn went bug eyed as his mouth sank on his chin and he hopped off of the bench.

"_THE _Candice!" he asked in shock and horror at the same time. "The Gym Leader of Snowpoint City!"

Candice let out a short laugh as she nodded.

"So you have heard of me, wow, aren't I becoming the popular one?" she said as she pulled a Pokeball out from her pocket, threw it in the air and what came out was what looked like a weasel, it had claws on its fingers that were at least a foot long and it was as dark as the night sky.

"This is Weavel; I've been begging to finally run into you guys. We knew your entire plan. You're covers been blown, Team Galactic!" Candice shouted as she got in a position, ready to fight.

This was certainly unexpected, had she ambushed them while they ambushed her?

Saturn's face soon became what looked like a goofy panic as his eyes became as big as fried eggs.

"How did you know we were Team Galactic members?" she spat as he readied his Pokémon as well. Mitsumi on the other hand was hearing the entire thing, then frowned and groaned.

"Well, Saturn, what do you expect? We're sitting outside of a Gym with skin tight suits with big G's on them! Where else do you think we belong to?" Mitsumi shouted, pointing out the easy obvious to the boy.

"Well enough about that!" Candice shouted, getting their attention. "We heard your entire conversation, do you know how offended I am to know that you want to _steal_ my Pokémon! Non-sense, I'll make sure that this battle is your last!" she shouted.

Saturn dug into his pocket and quickly pulled out his Pokeball and threw it out into the air, and from it came a big large creature made from rock, it had steel claws, a large horn on its fore head and was grey, similar to Machamp and Graveler.

"Alright, you asked for it! Mitsumi, it might not do much good sense your Duskull is beyond weaker than Candice's Pokémon, try to assist me in what ever way you can!" Saturn shouted in panic, if they lost, there was no telling what was going to happen to them.

Mitsumi nodded her head, trying to keep her cool, but was panicking and shuddering all over. "I'll do what I can, Saturn!" she replied as she signaled Duskull to enter the battle, followed by the creature rushing up next to Saturn's.

"Don't try to defeat me with such tacky Pokémon, I'll show you power yet!" Candice shouted as she pulled another ball from her pocket and sent it out as well; a large monster at least 7 feet tall came from it and let out an enraged roar.

"Abomasnow!" it bellowed its name in fury as it readied itself for battle. Mitsumi bit her lip; she'd never seen such ferocious Pokémon before in her entire life.

"Get ready, Team Galactic! You'll pay for what you've done in the past!"

Author's Note: Cliff hanger! My gosh this chapter was soooo long! Ack! You are probably flipping me off right now as you read this freakishly long chapter, I hope you aren't angry at me (again) but here is so much to put in so little space! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as you read it, and I'm probably going to just write the next chapter to fill the cliff hanger if your on the edge of your seat right now. Who will win? Who will faint? Will Mitsumi and Saturn get themselves out of this mess and warn Cyrus that they've been set up! Stay tuned!


	8. Combat: Mitsumi and Saturn Vs Candice

Author's Note: ACK! I'm SO SORRY for the EXTREMELY late update, I got taken from the laptop that I usually use and had to use my Mom's old DINOSAUR computer! I'm SO sorry I bet you extremely ticked off at me right now! So in return, I'm gonna make Chapters like crazy. After this chapter, I'm PROBABLY going to get my laptop back to continue the story, so without haste here is your chapter, chapter 8!

Mitsumi stood by the side of Saturn, fist clutched tight. She was trembling with fear of what was going to happen. When her team, Team Galactic, was going to ambush Snowpoint City's gym Leader, Candice, and steal her Pokémon, Saturn and she were assigned to protect the outside of the Gym. However, they got ambushed by the person they were planning to ambush, it was kinda awkward.

Candice stood on the opposite side of them; her Abomasnow and Weavel armed and ready to attack.

"Aright D-Duskull," Mitsumi added as the Pokémon turned to look at her. Mitsumi was a bit scared, despite the fact that her Boss Cyrus always told her not to. "Are you ready to go into battle?" She asked as Duskull nodded and then rushed up to the side of Saturn's Pokémon, Rydon.

Candice showed a confident smirk as she readied her attack. "Are you 2 ready to fight? I'm just giving you a little more time of freedom."

Saturn gritted his teeth and clenched his fist; sweat was rolling down the side of his head, despite the freezing weather.

"We're ready whenever you are! Bring it all on; give us what you've got!" Saturn replied, trying his best to remain confident.

"In that case," Candice began, "Weavel, Dark Pulse on that Mitsumi's Duskull! Abomasnow, Ice Punch on Saturn's Rydon, Pronto! We have no time to lose!"

The two Pokémon let out loud battle cries and then pounced to their opponents.

"Duskull- Ack!" Mitsumi began to command then was interrupted by Weavel's speed and already struck the Duskull, and he fell to the ground, defeated. Mitsumi's eyes grew large; not only was Weavel strong, but also fast. She quickly recalled Duskull to prevent father harm or worse.

Saturn on the other hand was still standing, though Rydon didn't look good at all, his health seemed like it was at a critical point.

"What? Is Team Galactic falling so easily? Or is it that you 2 are rookies?"Candice teased as she watched Saturn attempt to make a move.

"Never mind that, Rydon, use rock slide!" Saturn called to his Pokémon.

Despite it was injured, Rydon endured what pain it had and summoned rocks that fell from nowhere out of the sky, cascading down on both Weavel and Abomasnow.

The 2 Pokémon cried in pain for the moment, and then when the move was over, the creatures didn't even seem to have a scratch.

Saturn went bug-eyed.

"What?" he asked as he stared in shock, her Pokémon didn't even look like they were close to pain.

"Ha, surprised, Saturn? No matter, I'll make it better. Abomasnow, Ice punch one more time!" Candice teased then commanded, followed by the creature to quickly dash up to the Rydon, then smacked it in the face with an icy cold alignment. As anyone would predict, the Pokémon screamed in injury and then fell on the ground, followed by Saturn recalling his Pokémon immediately.

It was quiet for a few seconds, Mitsumi was scared straight. She shivered from both fear and the cold, and she was horrified of what Candice was going to do to them both.

"Well, then," the leader began, not recalling her Pokémon like Saturn and Mitsumi did. "It seems that you've lost, but I'm still not done with you 2, keep in mind I never do this to anyone, not challengers of the gym or people who challenge me in the streets, but, I'm doing it to you specially." Candice muttered as she pays close attention to the 2 Team Galactic members as she didn't move an inch. She slowly pointed to the young girl with emerald zigzag hair.

"Weavel, Fury Swipes until she discontinues to move." she grumbled, followed by the Weavel nodding its head and quickly jumping towards the girl. It started by dashing, then quickly hopped into the air and then began to dive towards her.

"Don't lay a finger on her!" Saturn yelled as he dashed up and quickly lunged into the air as well, grabbing the Weavel airborne and then tackling it to the ground. The Pokémon let out a cry of anger as it struggled to get the Team Galactic Commander off of it.

"What are you waiting for, Weavel? Fury swipes on his as well!" Candice shouted, followed by the weasel-like Pokémon to unravel its claws and swiftly swipe the struggling Saturn, followed by the boy crying out in pain as he lost his grip and rolled off of the Weavel. The Pokémon stood up and swiped the injured Saturn some more as punishment.

"Weavel! Don't kill him yet, we still need him to watch this little Mitsumi perish before his very eyes!" Candice called to Weavel, telling him to stop. Saturn groaned in pain as he watched Weavel lick his blood off of its claws and then do a devious smile.

Body fluid spilled from Saturn's back as he lay on the cold ground on his stomach, trying his hardest to keep awake.

"Now Weavel," the infuriated Gym Leader called as she turned to look at Mitsumi. "Fury Swipes on Mitsumi make sure she gets it real good." the girl finished as she grinned, waiting for Weavel to make its move.

The Pokémon cried its name as it dashed up to her then jumped into the air like it did last time and began to form a homing attack.

Mitsumi slowly closed her eyes; she knew this was going to be her last moment alive before she was ripped to shreds by the Weavel.

"Mitsumi!" a voice called in her head, it sounded angry and stern, like, Cyrus? "What are you doing! Don't you dare cower like this, don't just stand there! You are my Ultimate Warrior, your strength is unmatchable and your power will only lead to pure destruction! You will not give in to this puny Weavel or its trainer! You do not need Duskull to fight for you! Make me proud! Fight that Pokémon with your fists bare and make it plead for grace and mercy at your feet, but show it no forgiveness! Kill it Mitsumi! Kill it! You know you want to, you crave its blood, and it will bring pleasure to you! Revenge what it did to your commander! Do as you please with it! Remove it from existence!"

Mitsumi's eyes shot open. Her pupil hard and her jaw set in determination. Her eyebrows turned into a V as she saw the Weavel just about to hit her, but she reached her arms out and grabbed the Pokémon's wrists before it could do any damage.

Saturn, Candice and the Weavel itself gawked in awe by the young girl's strength as she held the Pokémon in front of her. The Weavel peered into the determined Mitsumi's eyes; afterwards it looked like it cowered.

"Impossible! Weavel, Fury Swipes! Her efforts are useless!" Candice called to her Pokémon, only to have a result of Mitsumi hurling the Weavel off in the distance and landed in to he snow, forming a large trail as it skidded on the snow at least 8 feet from her.

"Weave! Weavel!" The Pokémon cried in pain as it slowly brought itself back up.

"Don't admit defeat, Weavel! You know that you over power this girl!" The gym leader called as she stared at Mitsumi. Though it didn't seem like it on the outside, but the truth was that Candice was terrified by Mitsumi's block and counter attack. How powerful was she?

"Mitsumi, how did you, how did you do that?" Saturn asked in awe as he slowly tried to bring himself back up.

"Stay down, Saturn, I'll protect you." Mitsumi muttered in response, followed by the commander doing as she told.

"So what! That was only ONCE you struck Weavel, we will get you this time, Mitsumi! Weavel, Fury Swipes again!" Candice shouted as she pointed to the young girl. Weavel immediately gained back its courage and then rushed up to Mitsumi, resulting in the girl doing the same.

While Weavel was dashing towards her, he unexpectedly pounced up like it did last time and began to home towards her, but to it's shock, Mitsumi stopped dead in her tracks and then jumped up her as well, only grabbing Weavel's legs while in air and then throwing it to the ground, making a large thud as the Pokémon made contact to the earth. While still in the air, now falling, Mitsumi took advantage of this and then drop on top of the Weavel, making sure her landing had extra impact.

The Weavel roared in pain as it swiped at her legs, but Mitsumi jumped up to avoid it and kicked the Pokémon's jaw, making it pop out of joint. Weavel screamed in harm as it quickly stood up, throwing Mitsumi off of it.

The girl landed flat on her feet and watched the Pokémon as it placed its hands on its crocked jaw as blood began to spill from its mouth.

"Come on Weavel, you can do it!" Candice encouraged, this time with a hint of fear in her tone. "Let's try something different, use Night Slash! Make sure you don't miss this time!" She added as he watched the Weavel grit its teeth, then dash up to Mitsumi. Its claws became covered in a dark aura, determination was in its eyes, and then it slashed Mitsumi's right arm, digging deep into her flesh. Mitsumi didn't scream however, she only looked at the wound Weavel committed and then looked up to him.

"My, don't you like to get under my skin." She muttered as she took the Weavel's hand and ripped it from her arm and then held it up with a very hard grip on its paw. then, unexpectedly, she took one of it claws then ripped it out, then the next, and continued until every claw on its right hand was gone and now in her left hand.

Weavel screamed in pain as loads of blood began to pour out of its finger tips where its nails had once been, then took a step back from her. The Pokémon's eyes showed anger and fear at the same time as it looked at Mitsumi's left hand, holding its 5 claws.

The girl took a few steps closer to the trembling weasel; her eyes were like an empty void that showed on mercy, on her face was a very angry and determined frown, then she asked to the gym leader.

"Do you give in?"

Candice gritted her teeth. "No way I won't! My Weavel is stronger than you could ever imagine! You watch!" she cried as she pointed her finger out. "Weavel! use-" hen she interrupted by Mitsumi not paying attention, only walking up the paralyzed Weavel, then struck it's head with its own claws, she dug them deeper and deeper, until she figured that she reached the skull, then she stopped and ripped the talons from it's crown.

Weavel let out an ear-piercing scream as it fell to its knees and put its hands on her feet, pleading. Blood spilled form the peak of its head, fingers and mouth as it cried for grace.

"What! Weavel don't back down now! You can't admit defeat to that weakling!" Candice cried in horror as she stared at the Pokémon as it cried and cried for mercy.

Mitsumi's frown only grew larger as she watched and listened to the Weavel beg for forgiveness as its blood colored the snow. It trembled in fear as it hugged her ankle, blood spilling onto her boot.

The bridge of Mitsumi's nose wrinkled.

"Mitsumi, show it no mercy." Cyrus commanded in her head. "It has done harm unto you and Saturn; it doesn't deserve a reward as expensive as grace. Kill it, kill it now. Doesn't its blood please you? Watch more of it spill out as it begs in pain."

"You don't deserve to live." Mitsumi growled in a beyond demonic tone. "You will perish unless you never lay a finger or claw on me or my comrades." she grumbled, followed by she swiftly kicking the Weavel's body and it flew all of the way to Candice's feet, making the teen's eyes grow big. The Weavel was on the verge of death.

Immediately, she recalled the Pokémon into its Pokeball and then watched in horror as the terrifying young woman slowly approach her.

Mitsumi's eyes were cold and hard, her blood was dripping from her knuckle, yet she seemed not to feel any pain and her frown was a large arch that made her shudder.

"Listen closely." Mitsumi growled as she stopped 2 feet from the gym leader. "If you even dare to send out that Abomasnow I will kill it and maybe you. Now give me your Pokémon and we'll leave peacefully." she grumbled as she watched the young woman tremble with horror.

"You're not having my Pokémon, you can't take them, and you have no right!" she said with bravery, then suddenly regretted it.

Mitsumi's eyes grew even colder as she walked closer. "Then I'll harm you, then take your Pokémon." she muttered, giving her option number 2. Candice sighed and stood there; it seemed she was out of luck. If Weavel was defeated so quickly by her, Abomasnow would be defeated too after some time of their battle.

The Team Galactic member stood in front of her, waiting for the girl's decision. Saturn stared in awe; how could such a small girl defeat a Pokémon as powerful as Weavel so easily? How hard was Cyrus really training her? But the most shocking thing was almost as if she was immune to pain, she took he wound from Weavel as if it was nothing.

Candice looked stressed, and Mitsumi's blood thirsty eyes were not helping her. She was on the verge of just bursting out in tears, but a tall, lean figure that towered over Mitsumi that appeared made her confused if she should be afraid or not.

"It appears that Mitsumi had found you and weakened you as well. Excellent work, Mitsumi." The figure said. He was a man about the age of 19, his hair was an icy blue with the same color eyes, his pupils were narrow and hard, but on his face was a small smirk of pride. Behind him stood a large group of people who looked identical to each other, though 2 of them stood out, one was a young girl close to her age with purple hair put up in a bun, and the other was a girl the same age with red hair that pointed up. The one with the purple head was carrying the injured Saturn, who was fighting to stay awake.

"Thank you, Boss Cyrus." Mitsumi muttered obediently as she stood aside to allow the man to talk with the young girl who was trebling with fear. Candice's eyes grew wide with terror as she carefully took a couple of steps back, trying her best to stay calm and collected.

"I see that you have attacked Saturn and Mitsumi, you must have underestimated Mitsumi as well and you engaged a fight with her, you seem to have witnessed her minor power." He muttered as he walked up closer to her, eyeing her Abomasnow.

"You mean that she was only going e-easy on Weavel?" she asked as she tried to back up farther, but was stopped. If she stepped back any farther, then she would be too close to the icy cold ocean and fall in.

"Weavel, Mitsumi defeated a Weavel? Well done, Mitsumi, I'm even more proud of you than I already am." He muttered as he turned around to see Mitsumi perform a salute. "Now, I heard you that refuse to hand your Pokémon over to us, is that so?" he asked, his tone gradually growing darker.

"You can't, you have no right to steal my Pokémon! You can just go to someone else and get beat up!" she growled, trying to be brave. Abomasnow was trembling too, not taking its eyes off of the young girl who nearly killed his partner.

Cyrus frowned as he glared at the young woman; she was trying to be bold despite the fact that fear was written all over her.

"If you hand over your Pokémon, you will be supporting the history of the world. You will witness the earth become pure, no violence will be necessary." He explained; his evil eye locked on the young girl.

"Never," she muttered, "Never would I help you." She soon whispered, trying to make sure he got the message.

"Then so be it." Cyrus grumbled as he snapped his fingers. "Mitsumi!" He called, followed by the young girl rushing up to him and standing by his side, waiting for her orders. "It will well worth me mentioning that Mitsumi happens to be my Ultimate Warrior, though she is still in training. You have not yet witnessed her true power yet, but now," he stopped and pointed to the Gym Leader he was talking to. "You shall."

"Not just yet she won't!" a voice boomed in the distance. It was a powerful tone that had no fear. Everyone turned around to find a young man riding on a large monster, it was even bigger than Cyrus' Charizard, and so far, that is the biggest Pokémon Mitsumi ever seen, until now at least.

It had 4 wings like that looked like leaves, under its chin grew bananas that were yellow as the sun, and its body was brown. As it landed, there was a loud boom. Everyone gasped while the man jumped off of the Pokémon. He slowly approached Cyrus and Mitsumi, and a large angry frown was on his face.

He wore a purple and white shirt that flowed in every direction like a cloak; his pants were purple baggy but comfortable looking, and his hair was short and blond.

"Champion Maxwell!" Candice shouted in happiness as she rushed up to him. Assurance was on her face as she hugged him; she must be asking for help.

"Hello, Candice. What have they done to you?" the man asked as he hugged her back in a friendly greeting.

"It's Team Galactic, they planned to ambush me! They nearly killed my Weavel! I'm not sure how to defend myself! They're too strong." Candice explained, the last sentence was muttered in shame.

As the 2 were having their happy reunion, Cyrus gritted his teeth, fear and frustration war written on his face as his eye brows formed into a V and let out a quiet snarl. Mitsumi noticed this, and wondered who the man was, so as you would expect, she asked

"Boss Cyrus, who is that man, should we be cautious around him?" she inquired as she looked up to her boss. Cyrus closed his eyes and reopened them; his comrades had all backed away from the blonde man as they trembled.

"You should be very careful around him, Mitsumi, as a matter of fact, don't go anywhere near him until I say." Cyrus answered while gripping Mitsumi's wrist. "That is the Sinnoh Pokémon Champion, Maxwell. He is the strongest Pokémon trainer in the entire region. Stay away from him, Mitsumi, at whatever chance he gets, I know he will kill you to prevent you for being part of our team, stay beside me, and you shall remain safe." He commanded and explained as his grip on her wrist grew tight and protective.

"Yes Boss Cyrus." Mitsumi responded, telling his she understood. Their conversation was over just in time for Maxwell was heading towards them, he looked angry for what they planned to do to Candice.

"It's been a while, Cyrus, I thought maybe you finally died or quit." Maxwell murmured as he stared at Cyrus in the eye. The 2 looked as if they were in a similar age range, so they were about the same height. Cyrus frowned like he usually did and then guided Mitsumi behind him.

"I agree, it has been a long time, Maxwell, it seems you have not changed a lot, just the same stuck up champion you are and will be." He grumbled as he locked his icy cold gaze upon the campaigner. "I've been wondering until the next time we ran into each other, but I'm frustrated at the timing it had to be." Mitsumi had never seen Cyrus so tense, they must be serious rivals.

"Well, according to Candice I came here just in time, I wouldn't let you get away with doing this you know, Tropius, come here!" he called as the beast he came from flew from the sky and then landed next to him. "Now I'm sure you remember Tropius, the Pokémon you lost to a couple of years back, you still angry from that day?"

The bridge of Cyrus' nose wrinkled as he watched the Pokémon look at him, it was obvious that Tropius recalled him. The beast looked like it was confident and sure of its victory if they were to engage a battle. He must be teasing him.

"I do remember that day," the man answered as he stood up a bit taller than he was before. "But I'm am sure one day I will win, one day you won't stand a chance against us." He muttered as Maxwell came a bit closer to him, nearly a foot away from him.

"How so?" he asked as he looked down to find a little girl next to him, her wrist was being gripped by the man he was talking to, her hair and eyes were green, she wore a suit similar to the commander's, she had a long scratch that went down her right arm and on her face was a ghostly scowl. "My, my who is this, the last time I recall trashing your HQ I don't remember seeing her, she's quite small; why do you have a small girl on your team Cyrus? That's not like you." Maxwell noticed as his focus turned to the small girl.

As Maxwell drew closer to get a better look at Mitsumi, he was immediately halted by Cyrus who held his hand up to touch his chest and stop him.

"Take one step closer to her and I'll make sure you never see the light of day ever again." The man grumbled as he commanded for Mitsumi to take a step back.

Maxwell broke out into a sarcastic grin. "Now why do you want me to stay away from her? What happened to the heartless Cyrus I used to know that didn't care about anyone else's lives except his own, is it possible that you've gained compassion? What a shocker!" the man commented as he watched the girl step backwards.

"That's the girl that nearly killed my Weavel, be careful around her, Champion Maxwell!" Candice called from behind. After hearing this, Maxwell roared a chuckle as he glared that the young girl who gave him a violent glare.

"Why couldn't you kill the Weavel all of the way, little girl, were you too afraid that you would hurt Candice's feelings? Were you too weak? Hmm?" the man asked as he bent over.

The collar of his neck was grabbed by Cyrus and he pulled his head up.

"Listen, Maxwell, you don't talk to Mitsumi that way, one day you will get down on your hands and knees and plead for mercy of your life at her feet." Cyrus grumbled as his eyes locked a cold and threatening gaze upon the man. Maxwell snorted and then began to laugh.

"How will I one day lose to a _girl?"_ The blonde snickered as he glared at the rather frustrated Mitsumi. "What are you going to use, Flower Power?" he bellowed as he snickered some more. "So, how come you didn't answer my question? Why weren't you able to kill the Weavel?"

Mitsumi's eye lids lowered as clenched her open fist.

"Because I wanted it to stay alive so Boss Cyrus could keep it for himself to battle with, I could have killed it if I desired." She grumbled as she frowned. Was this really the champion? Boss Cyrus was right when he said that he was over confident, he must have been champion for years and got so used to winning.

Maxwell's eyebrows rose as he did another cynical smile. "Wow, Cyrus, she must really admire you. Her personality is almost identical to yours." Maxwell commented, not show the slightest bit of fear. "She's probably lying; girls are too emotional to kill things, especially something like a Weavel. And if anything scary and worthy to die came along, they would run away screaming at the top of their lungs, that's how girl usually are." He muttered as he snickered.

"It's true, I'm a witness!" Saturn called from the very back, behind Candice. He was having a hard time standing up, so he was holding him self on Mars and Jupiter's shoulders, on his face was a written anger that the champion didn't believe that Mitsumi nearly killed a Weavel even though he saw it before his very eyes.

"She nearly killed that thing and even got a nasty scratch! She doesn't even feel pain! One day she's gonna crush you Maxwell!" the boy screamed, trying to make his point.

Mars and Jupiter were impressed on the other hand, they accepted the fact but still shocked she was capable of doing something as extreme as killing a Weavel.

"Whatever," Maxwell breathed as he smiled some more. "So tell me Mitsumi, what do you think about Cyrus here, do you really like him being your mentor? Do you really look up to him as a leader? Tell the truth, don't worry, if you really don't like Cyrus he cant hurt you, I'll protect you afterwards, be as serious as you can be." Maxwell quizzed as he glared down to the little girl.

Mitsumi frowned and forced Cyrus to let go of her wrist, with a manner similar to Mars and Jupiter's when their upset, she walked up to that champion. She was ticked right now; he was insulting her boss in her face.

"My Boss Cyrus is the greatest man I think could live. He saved my life and then adopted me. He trained me hard but now I know it was for the absolute good of it. I have such confidence in my boss that I could fall backwards right now and he would catch me, in fact, I suggest that you stop insulting him and get out of her so we can carry out our business. My opinion of you is the cruelest and vile man I have ever met and I wouldn't mind spitting on you." She grumbled in his face as she frowned afterwards.

Things got quiet; Maxwell was astounded by both her vocabulary and similarity of her personality to Cyrus'. She must train with him every day all day to act like him. Cyrus smirked as Mitsumi returned to his side and stood obediently waiting for an order.

"See, Maxwell, she knows that I will train her to become Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior, you should be afraid of your future, Maxwell, you should." The man explained as he smiled. Cyrus was beginning to gain his confidence around this guy now.

Maxwell grinned, his shirt fluttered in the wind along with his short hair. "Whatever, I don't have the time for rumors, now I want you to get off of Snowpoint City's property, if you don't, then I'll have to force you off. And by force you off, I mean kicking up the daisies in concrete shoes as you float down the river." He responded, followed by him snapping his fingers, making his Tropius do a deafening roar.

"Hand over Candice's Pokémon then we'll leave." Cyrus replied as he crossed his arms.

"Your getting carried away, Cyrus, I defeated you last time you tried to steal Pokémon, this time wont be any different." Maxwell chuckled as he began to walk closer to the leader of Team Galactic.

"Uh! Actually it _will _be different! Look!" Mars called out as she pointed to the sea, everyone looked up and Cyrus and Mitsumi turned around to find slowly approaching them a large snake-like monster. It was light blue, its teeth hung out of his mouth and fins came out of the sides of its head and the same looking one came from its tail.

Candice shrieked.

"That's the same Gyarados that attacked the city 4 years ago!" the gym Leader screamed as she pointed to the monster. Mitsumi's eyes grew huge upon gazing at the monster.

'That's- that's the same monster that was in my dream…'

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update very soon, I promise. Again, sorry for the long wait, I got really aggravated by it too I was all like "I bet my readers are all like 'OMG what's taking her so LONG!" so forgive me, I hope you do, any ways, peace out! I hope you like it so far!"

P.S. another question, was I the only one who noticed that in volume 3 the gym leaders called Saturn a girl? They said "SHE'S so powerful." "Isn't SHE part of Team Galactic?" I was like, oh my gosh! Saturn's not a girl! oh well, just wondering.


	9. Power: Gyarados Attacks

Author's Note: Hello once more, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sorry again I was so slow, this will hopefully not happen again for a while, so here you are, chapter 9!

Everyone glared upon the raging Gyarados, as seconds passed it grew only faster, making it closer with every minute that come. Maxwell turned around to face the gym leader known as Candice; fear was written on her face as she stood in horror.

"Candice, are you sure that's the same Gyarados that attacked Snowpoint City 4 years ago? How can you tell?" he asked as he looked at her with rushing eyes.

"I know because you can see the one fin on its head is black, no other Gyarados is like that, I'm positive that's the same one!" the girl responded, her braids blowing in the wind as the breeze came by.

Maxwell turned back around and ran up to Cyrus who was watching in awe as the beast approached them.

"Move aside, Cyrus, 'don't want you to get hurt by that Gyarados. After all, no one can protect you sense your 'Ultimate Warrior's' gonna be screaming by the time it gets to the harbor." Maxwell commented as he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

Cyrus frowned and turned around to look at him with cold and unforgiving eyes. "We'll see." He murmured as he turned to look at the staring Mitsumi, she looked lost in her own thoughts, almost in a different world.

'I can't believe this!' Mitsumi thought to herself as she intently looked at the raging Gyarados. 'That was exactly what that creature looked like in my dream! I- I know it somehow, but, it's just so familiar! This scene, I've pictured it once before, almost like déjà vu.'

"Gyarados killed thousands years back when it attacked the city; it even destroyed homes and families." Mitsumi heard Candice mutter, "We can't allow that thing to do it again."

"Correct." Maxwell agreed. "Which is _exactly_ why Team Galactic needs to butt out and don't cause any more trouble than what's already going to be done!" he added as he elbowed Cyrus in the ribs.

The man stood still, watching Mitsumi stare intently at the monster as it rushed up to them, nearly 10 feet from the harbor. He knew something was wrong with her; her eyes were questioning and lost; her fists were balled up and prepared.

"Boss Cyrus." She suddenly muttered, causing the man to look al the way at her. "Let me kill that thing. I think that I was part of the attack 4 years ago, and it killed my real parents. I was the one who ran into the forest, leading it away from the city. Allow me to revenge my family, please." She muttered. Her voice was deep and dark, almost angry. "That would explain why you found me not far from here, I remember wandering the sheer cold wilderness for years, and then you discovered me." She added as she looked to the ground as she breathed hard.

Cyrus looked at the girl with a rather upset expression; Maxwell was half right when they were conversing. He did gain a little bit of compassion sense Mitsumi had become a Team Galactic member; he looked up to the Gyarados, it was critically close now, about 5 feet away.

"Get ready, Cyrus, I guess we have to fight it together." Maxwell snickered. "If you don't hurry the Gyarados would be defeated by the time that you even pull out a Pokeball."

Cyrus sighed and then frowned and returned to his original angry face, then responded to Mitsumi's question.

"Not now, Mitsumi. That Gyarados looks too powerful for you to handle, you could get killed by it." He murmured as he reached in his pocket, but as he was doing so, Mitsumi grabbed his hand and looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Boss Cyrus! Let me have a chance! You have to have faith in your comrades, if it appears I can't handle it, then you can take over! Just please let me have an opportunity!" she begged as she stared at his face. "Let me prove to that Maxwell that I truly can defeat it without dying!" she added, hoping it would encourage him to let her fight it.

Cyrus sighed and lifted his hand out to grip Maxwell's shoulders, making the man flinch.

"Allow Mitsumi to fight it. She wants to." Cyrus mumbled as he signaled for the man to stop his actions. Maxwell on the other hand, was not pleased. He gritted his teeth and then turned to argue.

"And let her get killed? Never! She is still an innocent girl who can change from the curse of you! I was planning to adopt her and maybe train her to be against you!" He yelled as he was suddenly interrupted by the Gyarados' loud scream as the 2 men turned to look around to find the giant monster towering over them, at the harbor.

"Everybody! Run for cover!" Cyrus commanded his comrades as he dashed towards them, away from the beast who let out another roar that's struck fear unto the people's hearts.

While he was running, Cyrus noticed Mitsumi dashing along his side. The man frowned.

"Mitsumi!" he growled. "I thought you said you wanted to fight it! Go over there!" he commanded as he pointed to the creature that was following them.

"I am, Boss Cyrus!" Mitsumi assured as she sped up, making Cyrus look slow. "But I'm getting a good distance from the sea!" she explained followed by her stopping in front of a group of trees, then waited for the monster to come to her.

"Boss Cyrus! What about Mitsumi!" Saturn called, still being helped by Mars and Jupiter. "Don't tell me that she's fighting it alone!"He added, followed by Cyrus nodding his head, then stopping where the others did. It was at a safe distance where it had a perfect view of Mitsumi and the Gyarados.

Maxwell huffed and then frowned.

"Yah, that little kid is fighting it all alone, I bet all the money I have that she's going to get herself killed, what do you think Cyrus? Hmm?" He asked as he turned to the man.

"Don't take Mitsumi so lightly, I have confidence that she will bring it down." He grumbled as he crossed his arms, though on the inside, he was scared straight, he knew it was very possible that Mitsumi will get killed.

Mitsumi gritted her teeth and balled up her fists.

'This thing would be much easier to defeat if Duskull was here.' She thought as she waited for the Gyarados to make a move 'I'll just try to kill it on my own.' She finished as she carefully watched the Gyarados. It stood there, then began to swing it's tail as it became surrounded in water, then it quickly swung it towards her. Mitsumi quickly jumped up to avoid it as the hunk of meat knocked down the tree like dominoes. The girl quickly took action to run up its body and try to attack it from there.

While it was trying to pick its tail up, Mitsumi dashed up onto its end and then commenced to dash up its body, making the monster growl and then attempt to throw her off by shaking its back. This work for him because Mitsumi quickly lost her balance and fell from it and landed on her back as well.

The Gyarados took this moment for's profit and quickly dived it head down to strike her, but Mitsumi swiftly rolled over to avoid its hit and the monster hit its face into the snowy ground. While getting up, she saw that the beast was harmed; it looked like it was too weak from the blow that it hurt to get up.

Mitsumi took advantage of this and immediately grabbed one of its whiskers and tugged it until it finally came off. The Gyarados screamed in pain as its blood began to spill from the spot where it's whisker once been. It quickly jerked up its head and then bared it fangs and slithered towards her, and attempted to slam her with its body by sliding its torso over to her.

Mitsumi held her hands out to stop it, and was able to but had a little bit of difficulty. Her feet dug into the ground as she pushed it forward to prevent its massive upper body from crushing her. The Gyarados looked at her with angry eyes and then attempted to bite her, but instead Mitsumi jumped up and landed on its back that she was trying to keep from crushing her and grasped onto its scales to hang on.

The Gyarados refused to admit defeat and then swung around its torso, hoping that Mitsumi would fall off, yet she tired with what might she had to continue hanging on.

Mitsumi clung onto the back of the Gyarados for life's sake, if she fell, it might be the end because the Gyarados would surely dive its head and devour her. The girl cursed herself for just jumping into battle without a plan or strategy.

That's when an idea did come to mind; if she could rip off enough scales, then the blood would pour out, and if the Gyarados lost enough blood, then it would eventually die.

With this plan, she grinned and then got a grip on one of the best scales then ripped it clean off, causing the monster to roar in pain as it violently swung her around from it's back, but Mitsumi held on tight, trying to both to tear off its scale and hold onto it.

On the sidelines you could see Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Maxwell and Candice all staring in horror and awe. Maxwell and Candice weren't as concerned as the 3 commanders were, fear was written all over their face. Cyrus didn't look as concerned as his comrades did, but on the inside, he was nearly tempted to just go in and take her to safety.

"That girl can't kill the Gyarados, she's too weak! Not to mention that she doesn't even look like she had a game plan worked out in her head!" Maxwell complained to the man with icy blue hair.

Cyrus grumbled and eyed him with small dots as pupils; he frowned as he looked at the champion in the eye.

"Be patient." He snarled in frustration. He was stressed right now, he didn't even know rather to go take her or let her be. For the first time in a while, Cyrus was scared.

Mitsumi was gritting her teeth as she gripped onto the monsters scales; the Gyarados was frantically trying to throw her off by bucking around like a bull would to a rodeo cowboy. The girl was also busy trying to rip off the gills while hanging onto him, it was pretty difficult.

Its skin was slippery and slimy like a rock that's been sitting in a marsh for years, but her determination kept her from noticing it too much. She was strong-minded about killing this thing; she suspected it killed her family that she had originally belonged to.

Mitsumi violently ripped off another scale, followed by the Gyarados screaming in pain as it only began to buck even more frantically than it had before, giving the girl more difficulty. Her hands were beginning to bleed from hanging onto the sharp gills; if she wanted to get this done than she better pick up her pace.

He gripped another scale as she used the strength in the open arm to rip it off. The blood that was spilling out of the craters of where the scales once were made the job harder by making it more slippery than it already was.

She pulled with might as she finally ripped off another, making he Gyarados roar, it was obvious that it was even angrier than it was when it first came here.

The emerald haired girl clung on some more as she beginning to slowly slip from the scale she relied on to stay on the Gyarados; wait she wasn't slipping, the scale was being weighed down by her heaviness and was about to snap off!

Mitsumi quickly looked around for another scale to grab on to that stuck out, but there was a problem; she already pulled them all out.

"… Dang it…." She muttered, followed by the scale snapping off and falling to the ground, along with her. The Gyarados screamed again and watched the falling Mitsumi fall to the ground with a loud 'oof!' then slowly get up.

"Mitsumi!" She heard from the distance. She could recognize that voice any where, it was Cyrus. The call was full of emotion and worry; this must be a bad sign if it scared the man who scared her.

Suddenly the sky became dark, was it a rain cloud? Mitsumi looked up, only to find in her absolute horror the Gyarados' torso above her head, then lowering down at a fast pace.

Mitsumi bit her lip; this could be bad.

The torso smashed on top of her with a thunderous boom as the Gyarados cried out in victory as the group to the side all showed pure terror. Saturn's eyes became huge as he watched the monster slowly get back up, and a small figure could be seen lying on the ground, nearly dead.

"Told you that Mitsumi couldn't kill it, it's too big and too strong for her to defeat! Watch a real man kill that beast!" Maxwell cried as he began to run towards the monster.

Cyrus grabbed his arm as he took off, followed by the champion to turn around in fury.

"What? Do you want me to go up and kill that think or not! If it isn't stopped then the entire town is going to be destroyed again!"

Cyrus frowned and watched his student slowly get up, her legs were wobbling as she looked up to the beast, though he was far from her; he knew determination was struck in her eyes, Mitsumi refused to admit defeat to it.

"Watch and wait." He grumbled, followed by the champion noticing she was not dead yet. Jupiter and Mars looked happy for some reason; they must have become attached to Mitsumi over the past 2 years.

Mitsumi breathed hard in panic as she watched to Gyarados stare at her with anger and hate. A frown was embedded upon his face with his teeth sticking out. The girls legs were wobbling in a weak manner, her bones were nearly crushed by the hulking beast's body, yet she was still alive somehow. She knew that she had to kill this thing to revenge her family.

Her heart beat fast and hard as she put her right arm on her left; when the monster landed upon her, her left arm was probably broken; it refused to move without constant pain.

Slowly she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth; she was too tired to fight anymore. The Weavel tired her out enough; she wasn't prepared to fight the Gyarados.

Unexpectedly, her legs refused to stand anymore; she dropped to her knees and let a breath out in pain that sounded more like a groan. Her body was freezing from the cold weather, making her frantically shiver.

Mars and Cyrus noticed Mitsumi drop to her knees; the man frowned and cried out.

"Mitsumi, what are you doing! You know better than to give up so easily! Get back up and fight it! You will not repent!" he screamed as the girls shoulder's drooped.

'What was I thinking!' Mitsumi scolded herself as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. 'I should have known I wasn't strong enough! I should have known!' she looked up to find the Gyarados slowly approaching her with its face, it was about to eat her for sure.

"Forgive me Boss Cyrus… I failed and threw Team Galactic's name in the mud!" she shouted as she closed her eyes and then open them again, and the last thing she saw was the Gyarados' mouth create a consuming darkness where she soon entered.

Maxwell watched in awe as he watched the monster devour the young girl slowly, and then turned to the man with icy blue hair and eyes.

"So, Ultimate Warrior, huh? Getting eaten alive by a Gyarados sure is tough, you know!" he remarked as he turned back around. "Now, I'm sure that the Gyarados has had its fun, time for it to perish!" he shouted afterwards and began to dash towards the monster. "Let's go, Tropius!" he added.

Cyrus stood there with a lost face, 2 years of all day training for nothing, all of it to lead up to her being eaten by a Gyarados. Jupiter had a small tear that weld up in her eye.

"That can't be it!" the girl shouted as she took Saturn arm from her shoulder and run up to her boss. "Tell me that that's not it, Boss Cyrus! Mitsumi can't be dead can she?"

"_Enough!"_ Cyrus boomed as he turned around to find that his pupils had become close to nothing because they were so small, the bride of his nose was wrinkled and his fist were clutched tight. "Stay here with Saturn, I'm going to kill that thing for what it took form us!" he shouted as he ran behind the champion.

Saturn was in pure shock, his mouth was open in terror, and Mars was staring into space.

"Mitsumi can't die just like that!" the girl with red hair cried as a small tear ran down her cheek. Jupiter returned her shoulder to Saturn and watched her boss and the champion begin to battle the beast.

"That must be one tough Gyarados to kill Mitsumi…"

Cyrus soon appeared at Maxwell's side and pulled out a Pokeball and unleashed his Charizard, the strongest Pokémon he had.

"Gee, Cyrus. If you didn't let that girl go up there and get herself killed then this thing would have been dead a long time ago!" Maxwell grumbled as he pointed to the Gyarados. "Tropius use Razor Leaf!" he screamed, followed by the creature to be surrounded in floating leaves, and then dart to the Gyarados.

However, the Pokémon seemed unharmed, not even a scratch was on it. The monster immediately roared and then slithered up to the Tropius and its teeth became covered in ice, followed by the creature biting the Pokémon with its powerful jaws, making the Tropius cry out in pain as it fell to the ground, then slowly stand itself back up.

Cyrus' eyebrows rose as he studied the Pokémon in front of him, and then turned to look at Maxwell, whose face was full of shock and fear.

"So, this Gyarados is stronger than you expected it seems. Do you have any ideas of how we can defeat this thing?" The man asked with a bleak tone; he was determined to kill this Gyarados and revenge the warrior it consumed.

Maxwell cleared his throat and tried to remain calm, but it was hard to because the only Pokémon he brought was Tropius, and his health seemed at a critical point.

"I haven't just yet, but we'll figure something out I'm sure." He told him, followed by him pointing to the monster again. "Tropius try Ariel Ace!" he yelled as the Pokémon dashed up to the beast and then sliced it with a strange windy aura, the same result came from it though.

"Charizard Shadow Claw!" Cyrus shouted, making the dragon run up to the beast and then scratch it with its black claws. It didn't seem to hurt it much, making Cyrus frown even larger.

Then it was the Gyarados' turn; the man with blue hair bit his lip. The Pokémon brought its back up, and behind him came a large wave of water as it towered over him. Maxwell and Cyrus both spazzed out.

"That's Surf!" Maxwell pointed out as he began to run back.

"It'll defeat both Tropius and Charizard in one hit! It'll even hit us if we don't back up!" Cyrus added as the 2 men began to dash backwards, followed by the 2 Pokémon crying in pain as they were both drowned in a torrent of water, both defeated.

They were both immediately recalled and then only leaving the 2 men to protect the group of Galactic Grunts, Commanders and Candice behind them. The Gyarados roared in victory as it flew up to them, making the 2 men grit their teeth and watch as it began to rush towards them.

"It looks like we're joining Mitsumi in its stomach!" Maxwell cried as the Gyarados approached them at a frightening speed.

"This is it!" Saturn yelled as the Pokémon began to approach all of them, but then it stopped. Cyrus looked up form closing his eyes; the Gyarados stopped?

"What's going on!" Candice yelled as she ran up to Maxwell's side. "Why did he just stop in his tracks? It is about to win!"

But the Gyarados didn't just stop, it stopped and then gritted its sharp teeth and then shut its eyes, pain was written all over its face. And without warning, it let out the loudest and earsplitting screech that nearly deafened the commanders, then it fell to the ground; its eyes were shut tight, a frown was on it face, and blood began to color the snow allover its body.

"Its- its"

"It's dead." Cyrus grumbled, finishing the shocked Maxwell's sentence.

"How? It was in perfect health!" Saturn shouted, followed by him getting off of Mars and Jupiter's shoulders and forcing himself to rush up to the fallen Gyarados. He studied it with awe, soon followed by all of the others looking at it as well.

"The Gyarados is dead, how so sudden?" Candice wondered as she looked at the places were blood spilled out from the fallen scales. "There's no way that missing scales could kill it, then that means someone had to, but who?"

"I did." A voice grumbled. It was deep and serious. It caused everyone to look up and then stare in absolute awe and shock, though it made Cyrus smirk.

And there she stood; right in front of the dead Gyarados was none other than Mitsumi. She was covered in blood, not hers, but the monster's that was at her feet, deceased.

"Mit- Mitsumi!" Maxwell asked in astonishment as he slowly walked up to her. "Are- are you still alive?"

Mitsumi frowned and groaned.

"What does it look like, you nimrod! Of course I'm alive!" she yelled. It was obvious she still didn't forgive him from insulting her boss. Speaking of Cyrus, she slowly approached him. "I killed the Gyarados like I said I would, Boss Cyrus!" she told him, followed by her performing a salute. "Thank you for allowing me to do so!"

Cyrus felt a deep chuckle rumble in his throat; then he patted her head that was covered in blood.

"I'm proud of you." He murmured. Saturn stormed up to her on the other hand.

"Why in the world did you scare us like that? How dare you fake your own death!" he yelled as he turned up to his boss. "Shouldn't you punish that nut for making us horrified that she was probably dead?" he yelled as a complaint, followed by Cyrus shaking his head.

"How did you kill that thing anyways!" Mars yelled as she walked up to the girl as well; it appeared all of the Team Galactic members were frantic at the young girl for scaring them.

In response to Mars' question, Mitsumi held up a sharp blade that was too covered in the crimson blood of the Gyarados.

"Weavel's claw sure can come in handy." She muttered as she closed her eyes in pride. "I killed it on the inside by carving through its throat and stabbing its heart. I figured that might bring it down." She added as she handed the talon to her boss.

Cyrus took the claw with pride as he held it up.

"I'll remember this then, the day that Mitsumi proved that death could not overcome her." He murmured, and then looked at Maxwell and Candice. The champion didn't look too happy to know that Mitsumi wasn't dead; he knew that he should be afraid of her now.

"Look Cyrus, you've had your little reunion, now get off of Snowpoint City's property, it doesn't need anymore damage." He grumbled, followed by him slowly walking up to the man.

Cyrus smirked and turned around.

"We've had enough excitement for today." He muttered "We'll leave, but keep in mind that we'll come back even stronger." He finished as the signaled for his comrades to begin to pull out their flying Pokémon.

Maxwell sighed and looked to the ground. If Mitsumi became any stronger, then disaster would be afoot. Her Pokémon training would improve, and so will her physical combat skills, he might truly one day be at her feet after all.

"Champion Maxwell is something wrong?" Candice asked as she looked up to him.

"Nothing, I'm fine, don't worry." He answered.

But there was something to be afraid of. He fears of the horrific monster that will one day become of Mitsumi; he had to train more than he ever could. He had to make sure Mitsumi was dead in the next few years, or disaster would surely come.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon, so don't worry! Bye bye!


	10. Evolution: Duskull Evolves

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back for the 10th time, and now introducing you to chapter 10! Wow, I've been writing at the speed of light, I just now realized that as I'm writing this… anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm not real sure if I'm really good at battle scenes, so if you have any advice to enhance my description, please don't be afraid to mention it in the comments. R&R please and here is Chapter 10!

Mitsumi took a deep breath in the open grassy field. It had once again been a year sense the events of the Gyarados and the Snowpoint City incident, and after that Cyrus has been drilling her hard in her training to make sure she never nearly got killed again.

She was still wearing the same outfit, a skin tight suit that was pure white with black gloves and black boots. Physical changes have majorly changed girl wise. Her body had developed small notice of curves like a woman, and her chest was beginning to extend as well. She had also become much stronger; muscles bulged out of her arms that were very noticeable through the suit that constricted her skin.

Her mental health had improved as well, she could compare to an 8th grader despite she was only 10, and today she was brushing up on her Pokémon training with Duskull. She had become an impressive trainer after a while; Cyrus had been teaching her every strategy he knew that would allow her to succeed even the toughest battles.

It was late summer, in the August, so it was a little hot, but not as hot as it as earlier today. It was about dusk, so the sun was beginning to go down, toning the heat down as well.

Duskull had just finished battling another Wurmple, he cried in victory as he span around and then rushed up to Mitsumi's shoulder like it always did, and waited for more commands. Wurmple had begun popping up everywhere lately, Mitsumi had noticed this. Had Wurmple migrated to another area or something?

"Mitsumi, you've done well today. Battle one more Pokémon then we can go back to the HQ and eat." Cyrus grumbled as he watched Mitsumi look around and then turn her head up to him. Cyrus had changed too, his body had become more masculine like a mans, Mitsumi had suspected that he was not only training her, but himself as well. Along with that, and his chin had begun growing hair, he feared he'd have to begin shaving it, he wasn't too thrilled about that.

Mitsumi quickly obeyed her boss and rushed to the tall grass to find one last wild Pokémon, Duskull had not changed at all, worth me mentioning. He remained the same optimistic Duskull he was before. While searching in the grass, Mitsumi noticed something; recently, Cyrus had been a bit grumpier, maybe she'd ask why.

"Boss Cyrus," the girl began to say as Duskull began to mess around with her emerald zigzag hair that was still in a pony tail the way the Pokémon liked it.

Cyrus looked up and walked towards here, his hands were behind his back and his mouth was still in a deep frown like it always was.

"Make your question quick, the sun is about to set." He murmured as he looked at her in the eye.

Mitsumi cleared her throat. "Boss Cyrus you've been acting awfully grumpy lately, how come?" she asked looking back at him the same way as he. Cyrus let out a deep sigh and then closed his eyes and tucked his chin into his chest.

"There has been rumors that the 8 gym leaders and Maxwell plan to ambush our HQ in a year or so, I have been training you harder sense it heard about it last. You need to help your Commanders and your comrades defend our building or Team Galactic will fall." He grumbled as he watched Duskull play around with Mitsumi's hair while singing to himself.

Mitsumi closed her eyes and showed him an enthusiastic smile.

"Don't worry, boss Cyrus, I promise I won't let you or Mars, Jupiter and Saturn down! I swear that I'll stay dedicated to Team Galactic for the rest of my life and I'll do anything to protect it, eve if it cost my existence!" she assured as she preformed a salute full of honor and pride.

Cyrus smirked at her dedication to her family, and then took a deep breath of the sunset air. "You better get going unless you want to train in the dark." He added as he watched the girl jump in realization and rush to go find more Pokémon.

It wasn't too long for Mitsumi to find another Wurmple in the tall grass, so she sent Duskull out to fight. Duskull had become much more powerful sense the last time he was in a serious battle, the battle against Candice to the exact.

"Alright, Duskull! Use Hex!" she shouted, followed by the Duskull yelling its name then forming a glob of purple energy and then pounding it on the Wurmple, followed by it like the rest, falling to the ground defeated.

Duskull was beginning to become too strong for the Pokémon around Veilstone City, Cyrus was hesitating if he should give her another Pokémon or just take Mitsumi to another place to train.

Maybe he'd just think about it in the morning; suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Mitsumi's yell.

"Boss Cyrus! I think something is happening to Duskull!" she called, followed by Cyrus looking up to see a blinding light that came around the Pokémon. Cyrus covered his eyes and then answered back.

"Shield your eyes and don't worry, Mitsumi," he murmured in a calmer manner than Mitsumi was in. "Remember the thing about Pokémon I explained to you as they grow?" he added.

Mitsumi brought her palm to her eyes, and then responded. "You mean evolution? When the Pokémon grows to another form as it gets stronger?"

"Exactly," Cyrus mumbled, "That's what's occurring to Duskull. He is evolving into Dusclops, the Beckon Pokémon." Once he finished that sentence, the light had stopped, and once Mitsumi unshielded her eyes she became face to face with one big red eye.

"Ack!" she screamed, followed by her stumbling back to the ground. Seeing this made Cyrus grit his teeth and roll his eyes. Though Mitsumi wasn't afraid of anything, when she was unexpectedly snuck up on by someone, she would probably die of heart burn for all he knew.

"Dusclops!" the Pokémon cheered as it began to spin around.

Mitsumi was in awe by how much Duskull- erm, Dusclops had changed, he was no longer floating, but on two legs. It had one big eye with a large red pupil, it still had no mouth like he always did; his hands were grey that floated in front of his body and his entire body looked as if he was covered in casts like a mummy.

Mitsumi's mouth had opened a slight amount and her eyes stared in wonder. She slowly stood up and studied the Pokémon; it was now even taller than her.

"Dusclops!" he shouted as he raised his hands up in pride as he showed off his new look. Mitsumi continued to stare as the Pokémon began to run around in pride.

"He's certainly changed quite a bit." The trainer commented as she turned to look at Cyrus, who was watching the creature as it began to try out its new body.

"Your Pokémon is acting like an idiot. Calm him down." He ordered as he took a deep breath. "In fact, just recall him into his Pokeball; I believe our training today is done." He added, followed by him calling out his Charizard.

"Yes sir!" she obeyed, followed by her pulling out Dusclops' Pokeball and forced him to retreat, then ran over to Cyrus dragon and climbed up like her Boss did. Within minutes, Cyrus had commanded him to take off, towards their HQ in Veilstone City.

Dinner was good in Mitsumi opinion; they had chicken fried steak tonight. Chicken fried steak had become Mitsumi's favorite meal after a few years; so she was more then obliged to eat it. The girl was walking down the hallway to the Commander's room with the Commanders themselves, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn, all three of them were mature 16 year olds; well they seemed mature at first glance, but if you ever spoke to them, you'd call them baboons after a 5 minute conversion.

"So Mitsumi," Mars began as they strode down the empty white hallway. "Boss Cyrus told me that your little duck what-cha-ma-call-it evolved this evening, is that true?"

Saturn turned to look at Mitsumi.

"He evolved? He evolved into a Dusclops! Awesome! Let me see him!" he yelled with excitement as he dashed over to her side as he watched in anticipation.

Mitsumi sighed and turned to look at the commander with purple hair who was walking as well; she noticed that Jupiter was the bossy one of the trio. "As long as Jupiter doesn't start screaming at the top of her lungs and then threaten to kill me if I didn't get it out of her face fast enough." She commented as Jupiter immediately glared at her when her name was mentioned.

"Well your Pokémon is freakishly scary no matter what you put on it! Don't try to make me change my mind, and I'm sure that even you know that he's scary." The girl commented as she crossed her arms.

Over the past 3 years Mars and Saturn had become a bit nicer to Mitsumi, but the only stump was Jupiter, she thought high of herself and refused to show kindness to her. Oh well, that was just Jupiter.

"Don't listen to her!" Saturn said, making Mitsumi turn back to him. "Just show us the Dusclops! I've always wanted to see one!" he encouraged as he waited for her to show him.

Mars didn't seem to care whichever way, she watched too as Mitsumi pulled the Pokeball from her pocket and unleash the Pokémon.

"Dusclops!" The Pokémon chanted as it raised it hands in the air and began to cheer its name over and over like he always did.

"Sweet!" Saturn commented as he began to run up to the Pokémon and admired his new complexion "This guy is _awesome! _I'm jealous, Mitsumi!"

Mars looked in awe as the creature began to mess around with Saturn. "He's impressive." She commented as she continued to walk down the empty hall.

"He's ugly." Jupiter added as she crossed her arms and puckered out her lips. Mitsumi let out a sigh; there goes Jupiter being a jerk again. When they soon reached the door that lead to the commander's room, Mitsumi recalled Dusclops back into its Pokeball and replaced it in her pocket as Mars opened the door to allow everyone inside.

As soon as she was in, Jupiter was the first to rush to the bathroom and slam the door. Saturn sighed and drooped his shoulders; he turned around to face the 2 girls behind him.

"Well, it appears Jupiter has beat us to the bathroom." He said, pointing out the obvious in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Again." Mars added in a small whisper as Mitsumi walked up to the couch and lay down. She still slept on the couch like she has in the past 3 years, she wondered if she'd ever get to one day sleep in a bed.

"Hey, Mitsumi are you already going to sleep? I'm surprised that you don't want to clean yourself up any." Saturn called to the girl as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know why, but I'm really tired today Saturn." Mitsumi replied, she sounded as if she was already falling asleep. Saturn shrugged and then sat down on the opposite sofa.

"Oh well, less waiting time for me." He commented as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV; he knew that it would be a while before Jupiter came out of the shower, might as well he start watching something.

Mars sat in the recliner this time, she was tired too for some reason, she wasn't too sure exactly why.

"Hey, Mitsumi." The red head began as she turned to look at the girl who was busy trying to sleep. "Are you feeling alright? You look as if you don't feel well." She asked as she continued to look at the girl.

That was true, Mitsumi started to feel bad while they ate dinner; maybe her allergies were acting up on her again.

"I'm fine Mars," she murmured, half asleep. Mars shrugged and turned to the TV; if Mitsumi said she was okay, then she wasn't going to take her word for granted. And with that, Mitsumi had fallen asleep into a deep abyss of slumber.

Mitsumi had a groggy expression as she walked down the hallway this morning; it was difficult for her to sleep because Jupiter and Mars were having another argument about who was the better boy in their new favorite show; Jhotolicious, another fake drama like Kanto Shore.

Boss Cyrus had told her last night after dinner too report to him in the morning at the battle arena where the Team Galactic trainers battled each other to become stronger. It was the same place where she first received Duskull, who was now Dusclops at least.

She took a deep breath as she was walking down the long hall way that led to the arena; she was awfully tired this morning, at least Mars, Jupiter and Saturn didn't have to get up early with the sun like she had to, or else it would all lead to a hissy fit.

Mitsumi set her hand on the door and closed her eyes for a minute; Boss Cyrus would be upset by how tired she was, maybe he'd understand. With that though, she turned the knob and walked in, followed by her being face to face with Cyrus' stomach, which was how tall she was when she was in front of him.

Slowly, she looked up to find a grim expression on the man's face as he looked down to her.

"What took you so long, Mitsumi? I was about to come and get you myself." He grumbled as he let her inside the huge room that was pure white. Mitsumi put her hands behind her back and looked around, trying to find words to tell him without making it a lie.

"Well, I accidentally slept in this morning because Mars and Jupiter gave me a hard time last night when I was trying to sleep." She muttered as she looked up to him again. His face was bleak and angry again; he must be grumpy this morning too.

"What were they doing?" he asked as he set his hands behind his back as he looked into her green eyes, making Mitsumi nervous.

"Well, they were arguing about a TV show." She answered followed by the man sighing and shaking his head.

"Enough about that, I'll talk to them about it later. Now, I've decided that you're going to take a step up in your Pokémon training, here." This was followed by him handing her another Pokeball.

Mitsumi blinked a couple of times.

"Do you want me to give back Dusclops?" she asked as she looked up to him from the Pokeball.

Cyrus shook his head and signaled for her to take it, followed by her doing as he told. "You keep Dusclops; you will keep him for the rest of your life. A strong trainer always has as many Pokémon as they can handle, so you are to have 2 Pokémon now, and as you grow, I will give you more." He murmured, followed by him setting his hands behind his back once more. "I chose this for you because I knew that you would find more fondness towards it. Just because you will like it doesn't mean you may neglect Dusclops." He grumbled as he signaled for her to press the button in the middle.

Mitsumi took a deep breath; when she woke up this morning she wasn't expecting to get another Pokémon from Cyrus. With that, she pressed the button and the top began to open with a bright flash, and once it calmed down, the figure left behind was what looked like a little fox.

It had big brown eyes with a thick brown coat of fur; its tail was as bushy as a forest, it had a moist black nose and on its face was a big happy smile.

"Vee! Eevee!" the little fox shouted as it quickly darted to Mitsumi as it began to play with her legs. Mitsumi was not expecting this at all from Cyrus, the man who always frowned.

"Aw!" Mitsumi cooed as she bent down to pick it up and hold in her arms. "It's so cute, Boss Cyrus! Are you sure this thing is meant for battle?" she asked as she looked up to him; he had the same bleak expression as he always did, and not to mention he looked angry.

"This is Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon; I gave it to you as a reward for training Dusclops so well. I want you to know that you will not neglect Dusclops and only train Eevee. If they both become very powerful, then you can become a very dangerous opponent." He grumbled followed by him signaling for her to put the Pokémon back on the ground.

Mitsumi set the little fox on the floor as she stood back up and looked up to him.

"One thing that is very unique about Eevee is that only some Pokémon can only evolve into one form. For example, Duskull evolves into Dusclops, and if it holds an item called a Reaper Cloth, then it will evolve into Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon." Cyrus added as he watched Mitsumi pay close attention. "Or another example, Growlithe can evolve into Arcanine (My most _favorite _Pokémon!) If it is to hold a Firestone, then it can't evolve no farther. However, Eevee gives the choice to its trainer to evolve into 7 different types of Pokémon, which will soon be your pick. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon." The man explained as he looked down to the Pokémon playing at Mitsumi's feet.

"It doesn't usually take too long for Eevee to evolve, so I will show you a chart of what evolution you would like, then we will set off to train it." He added, followed by him heading towards the door that lead to the room where the look out was.

Mitsumi quickly rushed after him, followed by the little Eevee who ran around in glee as it chased its new trainer. When Cyrus opened the door, he began to walk in and then shut it behind Eevee.

The room was painted a deep red and had a brown carpet, a wooden glazed table was in the middle with 8 chairs, and to the east was a flight of stairs that led up to the room where you could watch the arena from a good angle and height.

While Mitsumi was busy observing the room, Cyrus dug in a drawer she seemed to have not noticed and brought out a poster that was folded up into small squares.

"This was a chart that explains the evolutions of Eevee; you can pick a form you would like yours to become." Cyrus mumbled as he began to unfold the paper and spread it out on the glazed table.

Eevee jumped into a chair and then climbed onto the table and then began to lick Mitsumi's neck as she watched her boss open out the article. While the little fox was licking her, she began to pat its head and then stroke it from head to tail.

"Vee!" the Pokémon cried as it enjoyed the caress of Mitsumi's palm. As a matter of fact, the Pokémon was beginning to act a while lot like a cat.

"Mitsumi," Cyrus called, "Pay attention." He grumbled followed by the girl gently pushing the Pokémon to the right and began to look at the chart. On it was what looked like Eevee in the middle of it and surrounded by 7 different Pokémon that looked the same size.

One was pink color with black eyes, its tail split into 2 and its ears looked like it was an alien. The next was one that was pitch black with golden ring patterns on it forehead and legs, and its eyes were blood red. The next was on that looked like it was on fire; the other was light blue with fins and gills like a fish. The other was yellow with a patch of white fur, its fur patterns seemed to have resembled lightning, the other one was a tan color with leaves coming out of its feet, tail, and ears, and the last one was a bright blue color with white patterns with ice streaming from its ears.

Mitsumi looked at it for a solid 5 minutes, that's when Cyrus suddenly asked;

"Mitsumi, we don't have all day, make your decision." He grumbled, followed by her quickly pointing to the one with the leaves from its tail, feet and ears.

"I think I like that one." She told him as she turned to look and see if he approved. Cyrus looked at it and then nodded.

"I see you like Leafeon, the Grass type Verdant Pokémon. It is known not to fight much, but it is an excellent healer. That would be a good addition to your party; it can heal your other Pokémon when they are low on HP. Is this the one you want?" he reassured as he looked at her one more time.

Mitsumi nodded her head and then looked once more; she liked most of them, but Leafeon seemed to have caught her eye. "I'm sure I like that one, Boss Cyrus." She answered as she watched the man begin to fold the paper back up and then replace it into the drawer.

"Vee!" the Eevee called to grab Mitsumi attention. When the girl turned to look, the fox jumped entrusting for Mitsumi to catch her, making the girl freak out as she rushed to hold her arms out to prevent the Pokémon from being harmed.

"Come on, Mitsumi." Cyrus called to her. "I plan for that Eevee to evolve by the end of today; if we want to do that, then we have to pick up our pace." He added, followed by Mitsumi rushing after him with Eevee in her arms.

Mitsumi and Cyrus soon arrived at Eterna Forest on Charizard's back later that day. Cyrus had explained to her that in order for Eevee to evolve into Leafeon they would have to undergo a very specific process of training her by a very mossy rock in the forest next to Eterna City.

Mitsumi had ever been to Eterna Forest before, so she was excited to train both Eevee and Dusclops here. After the 2 got off of Charizard, Mitsumi stared in awe at the entrance in front of her; it was like a huge black hole being surrounded by trees.

"Keep in mind that the best thing about this forest is that Pokémon appear in duos, so you'll be fighting 2 Pokémon with Dusclops and Eevee, that would make training Eevee much easier when Dusclops is fighting for it while it takes cover. Always remember, Mitsumi, never put out a Pokémon that will overpower your opponent. You are to send out your weakest Pokémon and push it hard to endure and train harder like I did you." He added as he set his hands behind his back like he did for the past few years.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" Mitsumi acknowledged as she formed her hands into a salute and then pulled put her 2 Pokeballs and unleashed Eevee and Dusclops.

"Vee!" Eevee cried as it ran straight up to Dusclops and began to play around its legs. Dusclops stared at the little fox as it began to weave in-between his struts. Dusclops couldn't help but play along by engaging a game of tag with it.

"Dusclops!" The Beckon Pokémon shouted as it chased he little fox around the opening. Mitsumi and Cyrus were both watching to 2 play with each other. Cyrus frowned and then eyed Mitsumi.

"Command them to stop, Mitsumi, they must be on their best behavior in order for us to successfully train them and evolve Eevee." He grumbled, followed by the girl quickly obeying and commanding for them to halt their game.

Dusclops, with Eevee on his shoulder, soon returned to Mitsumi's side as he raised his hands and pointed to the little fox with joy that it had made a new friend.

"Vee!" Eevee cried as it began to bounce up and down on the Ghost Type's shoulder.

Cyrus grumbled and then began to walk into the forest. "Come on, let's get going." He muttered, followed by Mitsumi and Dusclops running after him. As they entered the deep clearing, Mitsumi had to notice that tall dark grass grew everywhere, which must mean a lot of creatures enjoyed hanging out here.

"Boss Cyrus, how come we never came here before, it would have been a better place to train?" the girl with jade hair asked as she walked along his side.

The way they all looked was almost kinda cute; Mitsumi was walking beside Cyrus while looking to him like he was her idol and Dusclops was walking beside her with Eevee resting on his shoulder.

"Because," Cyrus began "The Pokémon here would have been too strong for Dusclops to handle when he was a Duskull, so I waited until he was strong enough to come here." He explained as he walked past a tree, and then stopped in front of a large rock covered in moss. "Here we are." He added.

Mitsumi looked at the fairly large rock, it was about medium size and like I said was covered in green slimy moss that had many ants and mites on it.

"This is the rock we have to train Eevee by and then she'll evolve into a Leafeon?" the girl double checked as she looked back up to the man again.

Cyrus nodded and then stood aside.

"I'll wait here until you've trained Eevee enough to become a Leafeon, but don't go too far from here, understood?" he explained as he watched his student nod and run off with her Pokémon.

Cyrus sighed now that he was alone.

In a year or so Maxwell was planning to attack their HQ with all 8 gym leaders and the Elite 4; this scared him, he wasn't sure if Mitsumi was prepared for a battle against Maxwell and the other Pokémon League members, he knew that Saturn, Mars and Jupiter certainly weren't sense they didn't have the time to train their Pokémon lately, he's been under so much stress lately, all he knew was that almost all of Team Galactic had to rely on he and Mitsumi.

"Alright, Dusclops, one more time, Hex!" Mitsumi shouted as the Pokémon brought down the last Wurmple that was around. She had just finished another battle after several she had won. Eevee was indeed becoming stronger; she almost looked as if she was going to evolve anytime now.

"Ok you 2, I'm really excited for Eevee to evolve, so let's do one more battle, and then hopefully you're ready." Mitsumi told them as she turned to look at the little fox who smiled with glee as she eyed her.

"Vee!" the Pokémon cheered as it began to hop up and down and brush up against her legs then Dusclops'. Mitsumi couldn't help but show a small smile as she watched Eevee play with Dusclops.

Unexpectedly, she snapped her fingers, making the Pokémon stop what they were doing and quickly look up her.

"Come on, one more battle, then you 2 can play all you want." She told them as she signaled for them to search for a wild Pokémon duo in the tall grass.

Dusclops rushed to one direction while Eevee dashed in another, and Mitsumi began to search in another area. Not too long later she heard Dusclops cry out its name to grab her attention. Mitsumi shot her head up from the grass to find the Pokémon in a fight with a Wurmple and another Pokémon that looked similar to a rabbit.

Eevee was the one to beat Mitsumi to the battle as they both darted through the grass to the combat, which was good because she didn't want to make the wild Pokémon wait to get smacked upside the face.

"Okay, Duskull, use Hex on Wurmple, Eevee, tackle on that strange bunny thingy! I don't know what it's called!" the young trainer with green hair yelled from a distance while running towards them in the tall grass.

Dusclops did his move upon the Wurmple who fell after the hit, and Eevee dashed up to the bunny Pokémon and then preformed a jump and landed on top of the rabbit, knocking it down. But the rabbit wasn't done, after it got up, it then dashed up to Dusclops and preformed a Tackle itself, however, like the same thing that happened to Bidoof 3 years ago, it seemed to go straight through the Ghost type, and fell face first on the ground.

"Don't worry about that, Dusclops, Hex! Eevee, Tack- oof!" Mitsumi was interrupted by suddenly tripping over something. While getting up, to Mitsumi's shock, 2 Wurmple were standing next to each other, both crying out their names as they watched her get up.

'_Great, just what I needed, not only did Dusclops and Eevee get in a battle, but I did too!'_Mitsumi thought to herself as she jumped to her feet and then eyed the 2 Wurmple with her back facing Eevee and Dusclops.

"Alright, as I was saying, Eevee, use tackle while Dusclops uses Hex!" she shouted and then ran up to one of the Wurmple and then kicking it across the opening, making it fly into a tree.

The other Wurmple, the mate probably, looked enraged as it looked back to the other Pokémon who struggled to get back up from hitting the tree and then falling to the ground.

"_Vee!"_ a noise shouted from Eevee, it was of pain and suffering; this might not be good. Mitsumi quickly turned around and then saw to her horror; Eevee was lying on the ground about to faint.

'_What?'_ Mitsumi thought in panic _'How did that rabbit not faint from Dusclops' attack? Dusclops is way more powerful than all of the Pokémon in this forest! Wait a second-' _then her thoughts were horribly interrupted by the Wurmple springing onto her back and then drilled its teeth into her flesh.

"Stupid, annoying Wurmple!" Mitsumi cursed as she jumped up and landed on her back, making the Pokémon to cry out in pain from not only landing on the ground, but landing on the ground with Mitsumi's weight on top of it.

The worm immediately let go of her back and then the girl straight away stood back up and grabbed its round body and then hurled it towards the rabbit Pokémon about to strike Eevee as it avoided Dusclops' protection.

The Wurmple flew through the air and smacked the bunny right in the face, followed by Mitsumi dashing up to it and punching it in the head, making the bunny cry out in harm as it lay on the ground in defeat.

Mitsumi took a deep breath then turned to Eevee, she was lying on the ground on the verge of fainting; it breathed weakly as it tried to recuperate. The trainer bent over and slowly picked the fox up, carrying it like a baby.

"Vee…." It cried in a feeble manner as it lay in Mitsumi's arms. The girl hushed it and allowed it to close its eyes and rest. Afterwards, she turned to Dusclops, who was looking down in shame that his new best friend was nearly killed and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Don't worry, Dusclops," Mitsumi assured him. "You did what you could." She told him, followed by her giving him a forgiving smile.

Dusclops let out a depressed chant of his name and hung his head, but it was suddenly interrupted by a sudden bright light that was emitted by the little fox in her hands.

The two stared in awe as the light became brighter, only too bright for them to handle, so they both had to close or shield their eyes to prevent them from becoming blind.

While the light was raging on, Mitsumi could almost swear she felt the Eevee growing, she slowly stood up on her feet and stood proud, and thus the light died down, only to reveal in Mitsumi's hands was-

"Leafeon!" the Pokémon cried as it bounced to Dusclops' shoulder and began to dance around. Leafeon looked way cuter than the poster Leafeon did, she too was tan, but her leaves were longer and greener, that meant she was happy and healthy.

Dusclops shouted its name in delight as the 2 began to happily prance around the opening and then run up to their trainer and then show off Eevee's new form in pride.

"Dusclops!" the Pokémon shouted in glee as he pointed to his friend on his shoulder as she began to hop from shoulder to shoulder.

Mitsumi smiled and laughed a bit and then pat Leafeon's head. "Way to go, Leafeon, you finally evolved! I guess that means we can go back to Boss Cyrus now, doesn't it!" she said as she walked towards a path that they came from. "Let's get going then and show him!"

As Cyrus stood in the forest clearing where he told Mitsumi where he was going to stay, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar calling,

"Boss Cyrus!" it yelled from a distance. "Eevee evolved!" It notified, Cyrus turned around to find his soon to be Ultimate Fighting Machine running towards him with Dusclops with a new figure with leaves coming from its body parts rushing to him with glee.

Cyrus looked at her with a frown and then approached her. "Good work, Mitsumi, your growing stronger. I am proud of you." The man muttered as he studied the Pokémon on the Dusclops' shoulder. It looked healthy and lush; it must be in good condition.

"Thank you, Boss Cyrus!" Mitsumi replied to his complement as she saluted like all of the other Team Galactic members did. Cyrus continued to show his bleak expression while looking at her face of joy. Mitsumi noticed this; something was bothering him.

"Boss Cyrus," she began "Are- are you okay?" she asked as she looked up him, face to face.

The man sighed and closed his eyes; his head turned to the green ground below him.

"I'm not." He murmured as he felt a small zephyr blow by, making his hair ruffle a tad. "Mitsumi, you must realize the danger of Maxwell." He told her as he sat on the grassy land and signaled for her to do the same.

Mitsumi knew an important conversation was about to commence, whenever he told her to sit on the ground meant that he wanted to have an imperative talk with her that would usually last for an hour or more.

"Despite the fact that Maxwell was being a jerk the day you first met him, he is very dangerous when it comes to you personally." Cyrus explained to him as Mitsumi as on the ground after recalling Leafeon and Dusclops. "It is rumored he wants to kill you to prevent you from becoming too strong until it turns to the point where you are unstoppable." He explained as he looked at her in the eye. "I know that you killed a Gyarados with only a Weavel claw and your bare hands, but Maxwell is much more powerful than a raging Gyarados, Mitsumi." His eyes became stern and hard; he was beyond serious about this.

He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"I've also heard that he is training non-stop, focused on making sure that your dead by next year; in fact, he wants the entire team of Team Galactic destroyed as soon as possible." He added, watching Mitsumi pay attention with watchful eyes.

"Boss Cyrus, why does everyone hate Team Galactic when you say that we are doing well for the world?" she asked as she looked into his icy blue eyes like it was frozen tundra.

Cyrus took a deep breath and then looked back at her; she really had grown so much over the past few years, he was proud of what she was becoming. "Mitsumi, this is so complicated for me to explain; you see, in order to create a perfect world, then we would have to demolish he original one, and recreate a new one with the power of Dialga, the legendary Pokémon that has the almighty power to control time itself. You are going to help me find Dialga, and use his powers for good. However, many think that we will use Dialga's power to rule and dominate the world into slavery. I don't want that, I want a world of piece and wellbeing where hate and anger cease to exist." He explained.

"But, Boss Cyrus, you taught me that the only emotions that I should have inside of me are hate and anger, how do you destroy it when it's all you think?" Mitsumi asked immediately afterwards.

Cyrus sighed and closed his eyes again, then reopened them. "It's very difficult for a child your age to understand, you'll recognize it when your older and more mature, then I'll be happy to tell you." He responded, followed by him getting back up. "And sense Maxwell plans to attack us, then your training is going to step to the next level, you will be working harder than you ever have before. I will push you to your true limit." He added as Mitsumi got up like her boss.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" Mitsumi replied as she saluted again and then quickly darted behind her boss.

And so, the 2 walked off, off towards the exit of Eterna Forest, just in time to see the sun beginning to set behind Mount Coronet.

Author's Note: Ugh! What a _boring_ chapter this was! I absolutely promise the next chapter is going to be really interesting, in fact it'll be so interesting that your going to be paying for the whole seat, but your only gonna use the edge of it!

P.S. Once I'm done with this Fanfic, I was planning to do a short story about Hareta and Mitsumi when they go to a certain little town east of Kanto…. And if I mention the word "Scary" to you and you've played the original Pokémon Red, Green or Blue when you were a wee child or to this very day, you'll know _exactly _what I'm talking about; yep, you guessed it, Lavender Town! :O! Lavender Town is beyond the most horrifying place you can go to on a Pokémon game, or pretty much a video game itself! If you haven't heard of the horrors of Lavender Town, I dare you to look it up and see how truly demonic it is (But if it's between 8:00 P.M and 7:00 A.M, DON'T) , and whatever you do, _don't _listen to the soundtrack from the original Japanese version, it'll give you insomnia and nightmares for weeks. ASK ME HOW I KNOW… -_-

Anyways, I thought I should write a short funny and scary story about when Hareta and Mitsumi when they go there and have a quick adventure, tell me what you think about that idea whether if I should write it or not in the comments, thanks again for reading, and I'll update sooooooooon! XD


	11. Attack: Gym Leaders and Maxwell Strike

Authors Note: Welcome to chapter 11, probably one of the chapters that is a true highlight of Mitsumi's life, making this and the next few chapters pretty intense, so watch out, you might catch yourself biting your fingernails, or not, however, I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R please!

There was a huge room; a large table was in the middle of it. It was the longest one somebody could never dream of, it was made of an elegant wood that was glazed, making it have a crystal clear refection of the ceiling above.

A golden chandelier was hung above on the top, giving the room color to it with a rich bullion hue. And seated at the table was a bunch of people, 13 to the exact.

None of them looked familiar, except 2, one was Candice and one was Maxwell, but the others looked as if they were important, and concerned.

After looking around, Maxwell stood up from his chair and cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I have summoned you all here for a familiar reason," he began and looked around once more to make sure everyone was paying attention, and then he continued. "A reason that involves us all teaming up to work against some people that will soon make our future dire if they are not stopped soon, entitle yourselves."

The people nodded, and one stood up, he was a boy in his early teens who wore a yellow mining helmet with a pair of glasses, he had red hair with a green T-Shirt, blue jeans and gloves the same color as his helmet.

"Roark of Oreburgh City, son of Byron of Canalave City." The young man announced then sat down.

Next a woman with short blond hair stood up from the table, she wore a green Shaw and a pink sports bra underneath with tan khaki shorts.

"Gardina of Eterna City," She proudly proclaimed as she sat back down.

Next a young girl stood up with pink hair (This one is for you, Volcanic Lilly! ) she had a bandage across the bridge of her nose and then did a bow like a kung-fu student would.

"Maylene of Veilstone City," she quietly stated as she sat back down.

Next, a big man without a shirt stood up, he wore a large mask that was a light blue and wore the same color blue shorts like swim trunks.

"Crasher Wake of Pastoria City," the man shouted with pride as he sat as well.

Now a glamorous woman stood up, she wore a glittery purple dress with silver earrings, her hair too was purple and her hair was put up similar to Jupiter's.

"Fantina of Hearthome City," she declared with delight as she sat down.

Then, a brawny man stood up, he like Crasher wake wore no shirt to show off his muscular build, he had brown hair and was beginning to grow chin hairs, and along with that he wore army green pants.

"Byron of Canalave City," he announced as he sat down like everyone else.

Next (Oh gosh, I hope you're keeping up with me….) a familiar young woman stood up, she had black hair put up into 2 separate braids, and she wore a white shirt with a green skirt with a green jacket wrapped around her waste.

"Candice of Snowpoint City," she proclaimed as she sat down as well,"

Then last, a man with yellow hair stood up, he wore a blue jacket with badges sown onto the right chest and he wore the same color pants.

"Volkner of Sunyshore City," he said in a deep tone as he sat down.

Maxwell nodded his head and then stood back up like he did before.

"Well, it is a relief that all of the Gym Leaders are here, I have gotten the Elite 4 to help as well, however they don't really have much of a point in this story, so I'm just going to announce their names for the heck of it; Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian."

Flint banged his hands up against the table.

"What do you mean we don't have a roll in this story!" he boomed as his afro swung around.

Maxwell groaned and then turned back to face the Leaders.

"Not just yet you 4 don't, be patient; this is a calamitous situation and we must discuss this with serious outlooks, we will need your help indeed, though." He muttered, followed by him clearing his throat. "Anyways, as you may know, we are going to be attack Team Galactic's HQ in Veilstone City tonight and stop them for good. That is why I am in dear need of you all, if we are able to defeat them tonight, we can finally live in peace." He finished, followed by Byron standing up.

"So we must at least have a game plan thought out, otherwise we're just running into their HQ with blindfolds on." He pointed out, followed by Maxwell signaling for him to sit back down.

"Yes, we do have a plan to think out, that is also why I brought the Elite Four with me, Lucas will figure out a plan for us that will be practically fool proof."

"It's Lucian." The boy muttered as he leaned over a thick book with interest.

"Right," Maxwell grumbled after being interrupted, "As I was saying, I do have the basics figured out, the Gym Leaders will go in from the front to create a distraction; and then the Elite 4 will go for the Commanders you are probably familiar with, Mars, Saturn and Jupiter." He said as he looked to the 4, they seemed a little more interested in this now.

"What are you going to do, Champion Maxwell?" Gardina asked as she stood up as well like Byron did.

The blonde haired man took a deep breath and then let it out. "Well, I'm going to fight Cyrus again, and probably kick his butt again like I did last time." He answered as Gardina sat back down in her seat.

That's when Candice stood up this time, she had eyes of worry.

"What about Mitsumi?" she asked with stress in her tone; she was still dreading her Weavel's slow death after the battle with Mitsumi, when the Gyarados was defeated she took the Pokémon from its Pokeball and found it slowly dying without anything to help it. "She's deadly, in fact I bet she's even stronger than she was before….." she then stopped and sat down, her head hung in shame.

"What? Who in the world is Mitsumi? Is she some new dorky commander who thinks she can fight any Pokémon without a care in the world?" Crasher Wake grumbled as he turned to look and see if Maxwell had an answer.

"Actually, I've hear of her." Volkner muttered softly from the far end of the table. His face looked grim and stern, worse than normal. "There are rumors of a terrifying young girl who is Team Galactic so called, 'Ultimate Fighting Machine,' it is told that she killed the Gyarados that destroyed Snowpoint City about 6 years ago, however I believe that its all a legend, there is no way that a young girl can kill a Gyarados without a Pokémon." He whispered and then looked around to see everyone else had an expression that they believed the same thing, and after that, everyone but Candice and Maxwell broke out in roaring laughter.

"What is this, April 1st? There's no way a little girl can be that powerful!" Roark snickered, as he gripped his stomach to prevent it from hurting.

"_That's enough!"_ Champion Maxwell shouted as he banged his hands up against the table making a thundering noise. It was obvious that he had matured over the past 2 years, he grew serious.

Everyone halted their laughter after they heard Maxwell's scream. They all immediately turned to look at him wondering eyes; the champion had a furious expression on his face.

"Mitsumi is a real person; I met her when she was young 2 years ago, and I was a witness of Mitsumi's slaying of the Gyarados, not to mention she is responsible for Candice's Weavel's death. She is beyond dangerous, with or without Pokémon, and I think that it is fated for us to fight to the finish, alone.

Candice spazzed out.

"No! Champion Maxwell! You can't fight her! I won't let you, for all I know you might get killed by her too!" she shouted with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You don't understand! Cyrus has taught her to show no mercy to her opponents! She's too strong; we all have to fight her together instead!"

Maxwell frowned and then sat back down.

"Do you really believe that a girl can bring me down? Better yet she's not even a woman yet! Just a young girl! I cannot be defeated by her, especially if she was taught by the man I conquered years ago!" he shouted enraged as he glared at the Candice who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But," Roark mentioned. "If she is capable of killing a Weavel and a Gyarados with bare hands, then that is very extreme for a young girl. I do fear that she might be too powerful for us to handle."

"Enough, son!" Byron shouted. "We shouldn't put doubt into our Champion; he is the strongest trainer in all of Sinnoh! He's beat every trainer that dared to challenge him! We should put faith into him and except the fact that he is unbeatable!" the man shouted as he turned back to the man with blonde hair. "Forgive my son, Champion Maxwell, he is never afraid to admit his opinions."

Maxwell nodded his head and then looked back to Lucian.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked as he watched the boy set a bookmark into his novel and then shut it and adjust his glasses.

"Well, from what you and Candice explained, this Mitsumi will lead to be a very large obstacle for us to avoid, so we will have to kill her no doubt." He muttered as he looked to the Gym Leaders. "But I have a very excellent idea as far as it goes for you 8, let me explain."

While Lucian was explaining the plan, nobody seemed to have noticed that small man peering from the door way, listening to everything that was being said.

He had teal blue hair and wore a black and white outfit, as he listened; he did a slight grin as he pulled out a notepad and pencil.

'_Just wait until Boss Cyrus hears about this!'_

Mitsumi sat at the table in the cafeteria in Team Galactic's HQ in Veilstone City eating her dinner; she had a hard day of physical training today as she was training her Pokémon while she was working her muscles. One thing she could say was that this was the first time she was exhausted in a long while.

"Gee, Mitsumi you sure are eating fast, slow down." Saturn warned as he watched her take another bit out of her steak.

"She isn't eating fast; she's just eating big bites." Mars corrected while she ate her food as well, the dinner was good today, the kitchen ladies said they worked on that steak for 5 days; it was well worth the wait.

Cyrus was eating his food while sitting next to Jupiter the entire time as the 2 commanders began to have an argument of who was right or wrong. Mitsumi sighed and looked up from her food and gave them a rather cruel glare, commanding them to stop quarrelling.

Saturn didn't like it when Mitsumi got angry on rare occasions, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, uh, I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie or something tonight?" he asked as he popped some green beans into his mouth. "I rented one yesterday and I haven't watched it yet… anybody wanna come watch it with me?" he asked as he turned to look at Mars, who shook her head, Jupiter, Who shook her head, Cyrus, who did the same, and last he turned to Mitsumi.

"Do you want to?" he asked, hoping maybe he'd get a better answer

"Well…."

"_Boss Cyrus! I have urgent news! It's dire for us all!"_ a man screamed as he ran down to the other side of the room, as he sprinted towards the man, he held up a few pieces of notepad paper with something written on it and was waving it in the air.

The man with teal hair stopped right in front of the table and set his hands on his legs and breathed hard in panic as he handed the paper to Cyrus. The man took the documents and began to read out loud, the entire room was quiet, so everyone heard.

"Gym Leaders go to foyer and make distraction," he squinted his eyes. "Make explosives upon girl; show Cyrus whose boss, sent out Pokémon with me and champion," Cyrus groaned, and then looked up to the man in the suit like all of the others. "Cruise, why did you write this and then give it to me in such an alarming manner? It's just a bunch of scribbled notes I can hardly read."

The man put his hand s on his head in panic.

"It's the Elite Four, the Gym Leaders; Even Maxwell! They're attacking Headquarters! _Tonight! And Maxwell's main target is Mitsumi!"___

Cyrus' eyes shot over to him.

"I hope this isn't a joke, or else you're in serious trouble, Cruise." He grumbled as he stood up from his seat. The man swiftly shook his head. Mitsumi's face became decorated with a rather angry expression as she stood up and turned to her boss.

"Boss Cyrus, he's come back to disgrace your name! Allow me to kill him like the warrior you've trained me to be!" she shouted, followed by the entire room of people gasping in awe by her bravery.

"Get out; you want to _kill _Champion Maxwell?" Jupiter hollered as she stood up too and reached over the table to become face-to-face with Team Galactic's soon to be Ultimate Warrior. "You obviously have a death wish! Do you have any idea how powerful he is! You don't even stand a chance against him! He'll rip you to shreds!" she yelled as she was staring at Mitsumi's remorseless face.

"Let me kill him, Boss Cyrus!" Mitsumi yelled said she pushed Jupiter from her face. "I've had enough of him, better yet, if I do succeed in making him perish, then we'll have a chance to defeat the Elite Four and take Maxwell's place as Champion of Sinnoh!" she called to her boss, who thought about her idea, a devious smile crept on his face.

"Well, then I assume this is going to be a team meeting, we'll discuss our plans now. So, if the Gym Leaders are going to attack to Foyer while some of the grunts hold them off, then our guard will be down while the Elite Four and Champion Maxwell sneak in to fight me, the Commanders and Mitsumi as well. I have a good plan, but explaining it would be difficult; allow me to show you…

The moon showed itself in a light manner tonight, it was a full moon so it was brighter than usual. Maxwell peered from the undergrowth that grew at the edge of the Veilstone City limits; he was waiting for Maylene to flare the signal for him to make an approach and sneak in from the cellar of the building once the Gym Leaders commenced a battle up against the Galactic grunts.

B**ehind him stood the Elite four, all ready for a battle worth fighting for against Cyrus, Mars, Saturn and Jupiter; they were awfully excited about it.**

"**Remember," Maxwell began as he looked in the sky, waiting for the signal of the battle. "This is a serious skirmish we are about to fight, if we lose, that would lead to pure disaster." He murmured as he continued to look.**

"**Now, don't you worry, Maxwell, I promise that we'll whoop 'em for sure, just wait and gather your strength and tactics as your waiting." Bertha responded as she gave him a pat on the back, giving the champion a boost of confidence. **

"**Thank you, Bertha."**

**Meanwhile, all 8 Gym Leaders stood in front of the front doors of Team Galactic's HQ, Byron couldn't help but sigh and growl.**

"**When are we going to go in there, why don't we just barge in and show them who's boss!" he snarled as he turned to Volkner, the leader of the Gym Leaders operation.**

"**Dad, maybe you should calm down and wait until we think of a good battle strategy, keh?" Roark asked as he put a shoulder of his lean father.**

"**One thing you should have known while growing up is that I **_**hate **_waiting!" the man yelled back to his son, followed by Volkner snapping his fingers in a warning manner.

"Byron, I know that you dislike being patient, but a tactic is always the best way to win, maybe that's why I'm staring to see more people with Canalave City's Gym Badge, you need to slow down and think a little, all of the time you put into it will be more than worth it." The Sunyshore Gym Leader muttered as he looked to the ground. "If we just barge in then that would be too obvious, it would be like jumping into a volcano without a plan on how to get out, we need to find a way we can beat multiple opponents and win without getting our hands dirty."

"Well, you know it's obvious with how many grunts are in Team Galactic that it would prove to be very difficult or even impossible to be able to fight them all without getting too hurt, we will face hardships." Gardina pointed out as she swatted at a misquote that flew onto her cheek.

"Yah, we'll be like fighting, what, 40 of those guys? There are only 8 of us! It would be like each one of us would have to fight 5 or more of those guys at once! We can't keep up with that much going on around us!" Crasher Wake added to Gardina's point.

"Not to mention that Cyrus seemed to be toughening up this grunts and Commanders, we will have a harsh time getting through here." Fantina said as she watched her purple dress shimmer under the moon, she was standing next to the now frustrated Volkner.

"Look, we all just have to go in there and cause some ruckus and then beat every grunt we see, if we waste anymore time then it might be a bit harder. Maylene, go ahead and fire the flare that'll alert Champion Maxwell that we're ready." He finished, followed by the pink haired ninja girl nodding her head and rushing off to the sidewalk and fire the flare gun.

She pulled the trigger as she pointed it up to the night sky, making a bright light shoot from the mouth and travel up to the heavens.

Maxwell let out a devious smile and chuckle as he began to emerge from the undergrowth with the four following.

"Come on, we have work to do."

Volkner sighed and cleared his throat and then pointed to the doors.

"On the count of 3, we are all going to run to the doors and break them down, regardless of what stands in our way; keep in mind that this battle will soon bring us down to the fate of the world."

Everyone nodded, and then set their marks.

"1…" Volkner began, followed by them all clutching their fists.

"2…"

"3!" Byron shouted, followed by all of the Gym Leaders except for Volkner to rush up to the doors with a loud battle cry, followed by a giant boom of breaking glass.

Volkner gritted his teeth and slapped his hand against his forehead. "Oh brother…"

"Alright, Team Galactic! On your knees! We want all you can throw at us and then we can just throw it back! Come on! Show us what you've….. got…." Maylene began to shout, only followed by her eyes becoming large to find a huge group of uniformed men and women standing in front of them, all with angry eyes.

"Hey, we heard everything you guys were saying out there. In fact, we know everything you all plan to do; your Champion is dead meat." One of them said; the leader of the group perhaps.

"We've been set up!" Gardina shouted in horror as she like the others began to back up. "We have to warn Maxwell!" followed by a part of the group showing up behind them.

"Na ah, ah.. you have to go against us first and see if your ready to fight Boss Cyrus and Commanders Jupiter, Mars and Saturn!" another commented as the entire group began to surround them.

"Wha- what about Mitsumi!" Candice shouted in worry about the monstrous young girl. "Aren't we going to fight her too?"

One of the grunts grinned and chuckled.

"She's going to be entertained enough, don't fret about it." A woman answered, followed by them all sending out Pokémon. "But now, lets battle!"

Meanwhile Maxwell, Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Lucian were rushing down a hallway that too was painted white like all of the others.

"Champion Maxwell, we've been searching for Cyrus for too long, we have to split up!" Aaron shouted as he ran beside the Blondie.

Maxwell shook his head. "No, I assure you that all 5 of them are staying in a group just like us, we'll stay together so we can handle problems we run into together like a team should!" he called back, followed by the 5 coming face to face with an elevator.

"We can use this!" Lucian pointed out, followed by him opening it by pressing a button that soon turned red. "If I'm correct, we can get to different floors at a faster pace, this is quite handy!" he said afterwards as he followed the group into the platform.

Maxwell observed the control panel that gave the option of what floor to go to, only there was a problem, all of the buttons were supposed to have red lights meaning they were available to choose, however, none of them lit up except Floor B1.

"This thing is cheap, maybe we can find a flight of stairs on the bottom floor; what do you all think?" Maxwell observed, followed by him looking to the group who all nodded in agreement. "Alright then," He added as he pushed the button, causing the doors to side close and then began to drop a floor, and then afterwards they reopened to another white hallway identical to the one they were recently on. The only difference was that the lights were dim and eerie, making the hall look deserted.

"It appears to be empty," Lucian observed followed by them all getting off.

"Is that so?" a voice asked, it was deep and belonged to a man.

All 5 of them shot their heads up to find the 4 in front of them; Cyrus, Jupiter, Saturn and Mars.

"It's been a while Cyrus." Maxwell called like last time. "In fact, it's been too long, I let you off the hook just long enough for you to grow more evil as days pass, I knew I should have finished you at Snowpoint City 2 years ago, now we're here to conclude your doings."

Cyrus smirked and set his arms behind his back, followed by the commanders that were by his sides smile as well.

"Well then," Cyrus continued. "I see you have brought the Elite Four with you as well, very smart."

Maxwell signaled for them all to start running towards them all, making the group in front to start holding their hands out.

"Alright, Cyrus! We're here to finish you like I said, Aaron, you take on Saturn, Bertha, Jupiter! Flint, Mars! Lucian, you and I will tango with Cyrus!" Maxwell shouted as the 4 took their battle orders.

Cyrus did a rather appeased smirk. "You do know that 3 can't tango, Maxwell." Then his face dropped. "Saturn, Mars, Jupiter; make extra sure that Maxwell doesn't make it to the Vault we are protecting behind us! Battle hard!"

"Yes Boss Cyrus!" They all replied, followed by them sending out their Pokémon, ready to fight.

Maxwell smirked.

'_A vault? That's what their hiding, tons of demolitions and money that they use! I got to get rid of it!'_ Maxwell thought as he dashed past Lucian and Cyrus.

"Champion Maxwell, where are you going?" Lucian shouted as he watched the man ran towards a door that was being guarded by Cyrus and the Commanders.

"I'll be back! Hold them off until I'm done!" the champion shouted as he immediately grabbed the door knob and then quickly opened it, followed by him running inside and shutting the door with a large boom.

As Cyrus watched him rush inside, he could help but show a full fledged smile.

"Good luck, Maxwell…."

He breathed hard as he realized he was in pitch darkness, so he felt for a light switch on the wall. Once he felt one, he turned on the lights, making a bright flash and the lighting a fraction of the room.

"What?" Maxwell wondered out loud as he looked for another light switch; that was the only on there. The champion sighed and turned around to study his surroundings. "This place doesn't look like a vault at all…. In fact, it looks like a giant battle arena!" the champion pointed out, the room was pure white made from tile on every wall.

"A vault, hmm," a voice called, causing Maxwell to jump and look around.

"Who- Who's there!" he demanded, follow by a series of echoing foot steps.

"Hey, hey, why are you panicking? I've been dying to finally get a moment like this." The voice was coming from the other side of the room, which was pure darkness.

"Show yourself or else I'll be forced to fight you!" Maxwell called, followed by him standing his ground as he looked for the maker of the voice.

"Tsk. You sure are much more demanding then I remember." The voice continued, then a figure stepped into the light; it was a girl, she had emerald green hair put up into a pony tail that went in a natural zigzag pattern, her irises were the same hue, on her face was a devious smirk, she wore a skin tight suit that was pure white but wore black gloves and boots, her shoulders were square and her body was curvy but lean and muscular.

"Mitsumi." Maxwell muttered in relief. "It appears that Cyrus set me up to lure me in here to run into you, what is it you want from me, hmm?" he added in a rather fearless tone unlike the one before.

Mitsumi clutched her fists that began to crack.

"I'm here to be your final opponent."

Author's Note" OOOOHHHH! So intense! Cliff hanger! Aren't I _EVIL_? :D anyways, the next chapter is going to be knock-your-socks off _INTENSE_. I hope you liked his chapter, and you all are going to be very sucked into the next one, I guarantee it! Oh well, see you next time!


	12. Fight To Death: Mitsumi vs Maxwell

Author's Notes: Hello once again, and welcome to Chapter 12, the high flying, butt kicking action is about to begin! The moment you have been waiting for, Mitsumi vs. Champion Maxwell! :O But just to warn you before you read, this chapter gets _VERY_ bloody just so you guys know, sorry this chapter was kinda dark, I just want you to get the idea that Mitsumi's past was very evil. (I write so dark I even scare myself some times... :l)

Maxwell let out a sarcastic laugh as he crossed his arms in a mocking manner, a small grin plastered upon his face; but Mitsumi remained serious and showed no fear at all, instead she looked at him with intimidating eyes that craved to see his blood splattered against the wall and floor.

"Enough laughing, Maxwell." He murmured in a grim way as he watched him continue chuckling.

"Or what? You going too sent out your girly Pokémon with your weakly punches?" he mimicked as he looked at her in the eye.

Mitsumi continued to frown, and then gave him the ghostly soulless look that she gave the Commanders when she was a little child; but she wasn't a child anymore, she was a warrior, the Ultimate Warrior of Team Galactic that wanted nothing more than to see destruction of this man.

"I didn't bother to bring my 'Girly Pokémon,' Maxwell. I came with the best team I have." She muttered in a bleak tone, how tempted she was to run up and take him down this very moment. "I'm ready to fight."

Maxwell rolled his eyes as he began to walk a bit closer to her.

"Now, look. I don't want to have the memory of hurting a cute girl like yourself, so I'm going to pass on the battle." He answered as he became about 5 feet away from her, and then stopped walking. "By the way, I must admit you are acting a whole lot like Cyrus, he's a real jerk when it comes to training what do you think?"

Mitsumi's pupils became hard, she knew what he was doing; he was trying to make her angry.

"Mitsumi, always remember, when an enemy taunts you to make you upset, never fall for it, you may let the anger boil your blood, but do not reveal that to them, if you show no burden of it, it will intimidate them and make them cower. Instead, just reply back the answer that you believe is correct, then continue fighting, when you are enraged, your battle strategy fades, making you only focused on killing your opponent, that is not a good way to fight." Cyrus' words echoed in her head, that was one of his teachings about 3 months ago, she made sure she remembered every lesson she could in order to succeed.

"Boss Cyrus is not a jerk." She responded in an empty tone as she watched him do a simple smile. "I'm ready to fight to our deaths. In this room, one of us will die, and one of us will win." She added coldly as her eyes became stones that locked a bloodthirsty gaze upon the man.

Maxwell put his hands on his hips to a comfortable position and laughed. "Why are you challenging to fight me, you know who I am, and you've witnessed my power! Only few confront to fight me, but they all end up losing to their own game, how embarrassing that would be for you to be laying on the ground crying with blood leaking out of every wound you have and begging for mercy when it was you who kept on pushing me to battle?"

"I have not to have eye witnessed your strength, I am curious to find out." She answered, followed by her pulling out a Pokéball, from it came Dusclops, his eye was a crimson red and his eyebrows formed into a V upon looking at Maxwell. "I want to see you dead on the floor; it will surely please Boss Cyrus and the rest of my comrades, and in order to see your blood, we have to battle, come on, you know you want to battle me as well."

Maxwell smirked as he pulled out a Pokémon too, his prized creature, Tropius.

"Well, when Cyrus mentioned that you were Team Galactic's finest I was curious to find out how strong you are, even if you did kill Gyarados with only a Weavel claw, it still had no trainer with common sense. So it had no idea how to handle fighting you." He commented as he looked at the Dusclops.

"Pokémon have no common sense anyways." Mitsumi grumbled as she looked at him in the eyes, her pupil nearly gone form how skinny the slits were. "They are only tools of war, I have no care for them whatsoever, if they do not work for me, then I will kill them like I will you." She added.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow as his smile dropped.

"Cyrus sure has brainwashed you hasn't he? What makes you think that Pokémon have no common sense? They know how to survive in the wild, so sure they do." He murmured, followed by him watch Mitsumi's eyelids drop.

"Boss Cyrus only taught me the truth so I can know, he never brainwashed me. He raised me sense I was young, I owe him more than a simple favor, he saved my life before I was about to perish. I honor him greatly for what he has done for me; and what he still does to this very day." She muttered back, "He trained me how to fight and train Pokémon, he formed me to be who I am today, Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior!" she shouted, followed by her pointing to Tropius.

"Dusclops, use Dark Pulse!"

Maxwell was barely able to react before Dusclops was already up to Tropius and then struck him with a dark aura, causing the Pokémon to fly back and hit the wall and then slowly get up with a grunt.

The champion raised his eyebrows. _'Pretty quick, huh?'_

"Alright then, Tropius use-"

"Dusclops, Sucker Punch!" Mitsumi yelled as the Pokémon ran up and struck the Tropius again with its fist making a large boom as the Tropius got pounded to the ground and then bring itself back up with a couple of cuts and scratches.

Maxwell let out a frustrated growl as he pointed back to the Ghost Type "You can't defeat him just yet, Mitsumi! Tropius, use Leaf blade!"

The Tropius cried out its name as it rushed up to it and began to stand on its hind legs and its right arm became a huge sore with a green aura surrounding it.

"Dusclops, Protect!" Mitsumi commanded, followed by the Pokémon nodding and create a protective barrier around itself just as the Tropius was about to hit him with the rapier of grass but instead hit the barrier that broke it as it was struck by the Pokemon. "Now Dusclops, Dark pulse again!" Mitsumi added as the Pokémon dashed up and once again hit the Tropius with a shadowy throb that hit the Pokémon once more.

"Remember Mitsumi," Cyrus echoed in her head. "You have to read your opponents mind, you have to predict what is going to happen next. Read them like a book and use your Pokémon's moves wisely, like Sucker Punch for example, it allows you to hit your enemy before it can attack you if it is doing an attacking move, if you master that move, you will become very dangerous."

Mitsumi frowned and then showed more attention to her battle against Champion Maxwell.

"Dusclops, Sucker Punch again!" she shouted, followed by the Dusclops once more running up to deliver Tropius another punch in the face. This time, the Pokémon shouted in pain; this meant it was on its critical point.

"Tropius, do it for me, Giga Impact!" he shouted, followed by the Pokémon shouting its name real loud and then creating a huge bright light around it and shot it towards Dusclops to pierce his flesh and kill it.

'_Giga Impact is a very powerful move that's so tiring that the Pokémon has to rest an extra turn to regain its strength.'_ Mitsumi reminded herself _'But it appears that Maxwell forgot a little something…..'_

"Hey, Maxwell." Mitsumi called to he man who was in shock to see the Dusclops still standing. "Giga Impact is a Normal Type move; I guess you forgot… Normal Type moves don't affect Ghost Types." She murmured and then showed him a devious grin.

Maxwell's jaw dropped, how could he forget something so basic?

"Dark Pulse one more time, Dusclops!" Mitsumi shouted as the Pokémon dashed up to the tired Tropius and then smacked it with the dark aura, causing it to shout in pain and fall to the ground and lay there defeated.

Maxwell frowned as he watched the ghostly eyed Mitsumi glare at him, though she looked angry, he could see so deep in her eyes such a great deep sense of pleasure to see him in distress.

"Humph, don't think too highly of yourself, Mitsumi. I've trained my Pokémon for 2 years since we last met, and I've got Pokémon even stronger than Tropius! You watch!" he shouted followed by him reaching into his pocket to pull out another Pokeball after recalling Tropius. "Go Gengar!" he shouted, followed by the Pokémon that came from it to do a wicked smile and then shout its name.

"Gengar!" it cried as it flexed its muscles, and then showed its appearance; the Pokémon itself was much more frightening than Dusclops, it was purple with blood red eyes with stubby arms and legs.

"Don't underestimate Gengar, he might even be too powerful for your Dusclops to handle, watch his tactic." Maxwell muttered as he pointed to the Dusclops. "Sucker Punch, Gengar!"

The Pokémon did a devious smile and then dashed up to Mitsumi's Pokémon, its eyes showing no fear.

"Dusclops, Protect again!" she shouted, followed by the Pokémon putting up a defensive shield that Gengar punched and it broke on contact. "Disable!" Mitsumi added after the barrier was gone, and with a small little light, Gengar was unable to use Sucker Punch.

Maxwell frowned and then tried to think of something, and then a clever idea came to mind. "Gengar, Shadow ball!" he shouted followed by the Pokémon making a glob of dark energy then chunked it towards Dusclops, making the Pokémon yell in pain as it fell to the ground and then slowly get back up, it was obvious that it was at a critical point in health.

"You sure are backed up into a corner now, aren't you Mitsumi?" Maxwell asked in pride as he loosened up a bit.

Mitsumi continued to frown, then reached in her pocket to pull out another Pokeball, then unleashed another Pokémon.

"Leafeo!" it shouted as it came out. Maxwell had to raise an eyebrow in wonder what she was going to do.

"Leafeon, Healing Pulse on Dusclops, Dusclops Sucker Punch on Gengar!" she shouted, followed by Maxwell quickly ripping out a Pokeball as well.

"Fine then, we'll make this a double battle! Golem, Go!" he shouted as he threw it out, and came from it was what looked like a turtle whose shell was made of rock; he had sharp claws on his fingers and a thick tail that came from behind.

Leafeon generated a white ring that went towards Dusclops as he ran towards the Gengar, and then smacked it across the face, causing it to stumble, but it stood back up afterwards.

Maxwell smirked.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball! Golem, Shadow Claw!" and it all became too much as the 2 Pokémon struck the Pokémon with their Ghost-Type moves, causing Dusclops to shout its name and fall to the ground, but before it could do so, it quickly gave in what strength it had left to punch Gengar back in the face, causing the Pokémon to shout its name as well and faint like Dusclops.

Maxwell's eyebrows became a V.

"Mitsumi! Your Pokémon cannot do that! Once it's defeated, it's defeated! It can't fight back!" he shouted enraged as he recalled his Pokémon, Mitsumi doing the same.

"That's a battle tactic he and I developed, he strikes with what energy he had left to destroy the opponent." The girl with green hair grumbled. "It appears we both are on our last Pokémon though, we will have to fight to the finish to declare the victor." She added; then pointed to Golem. "Leafeon, Magical Leaf!" she shouted as the Pokémon gathered multi-colored leaves and then shot them to the Rock Type, making the Pokémon cry out in pain from the super effective hit, but it stood still.

'_That's Golem's ability, Sturdy, it allows the Pokémon endure a strike if it is beat by a one hit KO attack, it's on its last legs now.'_ Mitsumi thought, then she did a determined frown.

"Well," Maxwell began with a smirk. "You've left me no choice. Golem, _SELFDESTRUCT!"_ He shouted, followed by the Pokémon gathering all of its strength and then exploded in a hot fiery inferno that made him faint, and then it affected Leafeon.

"Leafeon!" The Pokémon cried as it fell to the ground with a thud, fainted.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokémon as they stared at each other for 5 solid minutes.

"It appears neither of us were able to win," he murmured as he drew closer to her, the room was really beat up from the battle, there was a giant dent from where Tropius hit the wall and a huge crater from Golem's explosion.

"Then let's settle it without Pokémon." Mitsumi murmured as she stared at the man in the eye. Her insides tensed up, her craving for blood rose as the man drew closer to her. She hated this man, she hated him so much.

"Your pretty impressive by the way, I must say that." The man added as he looked at her in the eye, no farther than a foot away from her. "But, if I had more Pokémon, I would have beaten you. But I don't unfortunately, so I guess I'll have to fight you physically this time, hmm?" he asked as he stared at her in the eye.

Mitsumi's heart was racing. She had never fought a full grown man before, despite she killed a Gyarados by herself, she had a Weavel fang, now; she had her bare hands.

"One day Mitsumi, you will have the strength to kill a Tyranitar with your bare hands…." Cyrus words echoed in her head. "You are Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior, you will soon one day bring every Pokémon, trainer, Gym Leader, Elite Four and Champion to your knees pleading for grace, but you will show them no mercy, and instead you will kill them and have pleasure at the sight of their blood! One day the reek of blood will never leave your hands and your palms shall be stained red from the blood of others! You will kill Maxwell!"

Mitsumi stared into the mans eyes, her face became grim and stern her eyes were stone, her hands were clutched her mouth was frowned, her teeth were gritted and in the deepest voice she could ever get it,

"I will rip you from limb to limb and allow you to die slowly….." then she quickly rushed up and grabbed some of his blonde hair ripped it clean off of the head and blood began to spill from his crown, Maxwell screamed in pain as he bent over in harm and then Mitsumi grabbed his arm and hurled him to the other wall, making a graphic boom as he hit it.

"Why are you just sitting there, Champion! Why don't you get up and fight like the man you are!" Mitsumi shouted in rage and hatred as she watched him slowly bring himself back up.

Maxwell gritted his teeth and then dashed up to her, followed by him going in for a punch, only to result in Mitsumi catching it before it hit her nose, horrified, Maxwell watched as she stared at him face to face, her eyes 6 inches from his, a huge frown plastered on her face.

"You should have never came here." She muttered as she punched him in the stomach and then his jaw, followed by her slamming him to the ground. "Why did you come here? To disgrace our name! I will not allow that to happen, ever!" she shouted as he watched him slowly get up.

"Not today you won't!" Maxwell grumbled as blood spilled from the top of her his head and mouth, he took a punch into Mitsumi's face, hitting her right in the nose, however, she grabbed his neck after his successful punch and then pinched a nerve that caused him to scream in pain and then struggle to escape her grasp, only to result in Mitsumi kicking him in the face and then let go of his neck and fall to the ground, however while falling, Mitsumi punched his chest, making him go flying backwards and hit the wall again, Maxwell let out a painful grunt once he came in contact.

Mitsumi breathed hard, her nose throbbed, yet she refused to feel pain. Maxwell slowly brought himself back up and looked at Mitsumi; she stared at him with angry slits.

'_Impossible! Mitsumi can't possibly be this strong!'_ Maxwell thought to himself as his entire body throbbed_. 'Just got to…. Reach in my… Pocket…'_

As Mitsumi approached him, to her surprise, Maxwell quickly pulled out a silver pocket knife and held it out in her direction as he stood up. "Come any closer, then your dead." He muttered as his arms quivered in pain as he struggled to keep the knife up.

Mitsumi frowned and watched him slowly walk towards her, knife still in hand.

"You're awfully despite to bring out a knife." Mitsumi murmured, "I guess you do fear me after all." She added, followed by Maxwell swiftly jabbing her stomach with the blade.

"That's enough; I've had it with you!" He shouted as he jerked the knife from her abdomen "You shall die right now, you can live without your stomach, and you'll bleed to death!"

However, Mitsumi showed no signs of pain; Maxwell's eyes became wide with fear as he dropped the knife as Mitsumi walked up to him with her eyes repeating the same message over and over to him like a nightmare he could not escape.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you."

"Wait, Mitsumi, I- just- Let me live! I'm sorry! I'll never bother you again!" he said as she began to pick up the dropped blade.

Mitsumi looked back up to him.

"Why would I let you live? You came to fight me didn't you? Then why do you repent when you come?" she asked in a grim manner as she began to wipe off some blood on the blade on his shirt. "Besides, I think your better off dead anyways." She added.

Maxwell felt tears roll down his cheek; he should have listened to Candice! Mitsumi was horrific! She was the most demonic beast he'd ever seen!

And then, without any warning, Mitsumi dug the knife into Maxwell's throat, making him scream as loud as he could, nearly ear piercing. As the knife penetrated his neck, his legs refused to move, then unexpectedly, Mitsumi drilled the knife the opposite direction in his wound, then he collapsed onto the ground as he felt his own blood run down his neck and down his chest, then, the girl ripped the knife out of his neck, making him try to scream, but he couldn't.

"You….. Why?" Maxwell asked as tears of pain began to roll down his cheek as he watched Mitsumi toss the knife to the far right. "Why did you kill me?" he questioned.

"You would have killed me if I didn't, so why not?" she replied as she watched the body fluid trickle out with pride and joy. "Besides, I wanted your blood for some reason, but y hunger has been satisfied." She added as she watched the champion slowly die.

Hs breathing became slow and painful as his vision began to cloud up. "You're a monster Mitsumi; you're a horrific soulless monster that Cyrus created. You see one another's blood and enjoy it. You're a demon for all I know, you needed to be stopped, but you can't. You're a young woman who is now a child of the devil. What will happen when Team Galactic is destroyed? Nobody will want you. Everyone will hate you! You are the most horrid creature that I've ever seen….. I- I can't bear to see… what you're becoming…." Then his voice fell silent, and his eyes slowly closed.

Mitsumi murdered Champion Maxwell.

Her breathing was fast as she stared at the corpse that laid there motionless and tear began to form in her eyes as she repeated everything that was said by him.

She just killed a living man who did nothing wrong with her, yet she killed him anyways, and she enjoyed it! She enjoyed seeing his blood! What- what was she becoming!

Was this real? Did she really just kill Maxwell? This had to be a dream! She repeatedly pinched herself as she began to hit her head, yet she felt a small amount of pain from the blows.

"What have I-" she chocked on her throat, then fell to her knees, making a loud echo throughout the room as he tears fell from her cheek and onto the blood stained floor.

"_WHAT HAVE I DONE!"_


	13. Aftermath: Death and Anger

Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to chapter 13 of Beautiful Light, I hope you liked the last chapter, again I'm sorry it was kinda dark, okay very dark, but I hope you understand why I'm putting Mitsumi through all of this, but believe me, it gets a bit lighter when Professor Rowan comes in, oh well, without farther ado, chapter 12, a few hours after Maxwell's death. R&R

Cyrus looked as Lucian in a cruel manner; the 2 had a tie in their Pokémon battle. Saturn won his, Jupiter lost by a tad, and Mars was able to win as well, so now they were all just staring at the four in front of each other.

"Cyrus, tell me what is behind you; I know that is anything but a vault. It was a trap, wasn't it?" Lucian asked as he crossed his arms. "We know whatever is in there will cause inconvenience to Champion Maxwell."

Cyrus smirked and then chuckled. "You might not want to know about what's in there if Maxwell is that dear to you; but just for the heck of it, I'll go ahead. What's in there is a battle arena, where he is put up against Mitsumi, my Ultimate Warrior. They have engaged a fight to the finish."

The Elite Four sighed in relief, especially Bertha, who had confidence in Maxwell sense the day that she first saw him challenge the Elite Four to become champion.

"Now you got us all worked up for nothing," the woman mentioned as she strode past him. "I wanna go watch Maxwell beat this Mitsumi girl up; I've heard many unpleasant things about her."

Saturn grimaced.

"Hey, you really might not want to go in there unless you want to see your Champion's blood all over the place, I have confidence that Mitsumi killed him like she wanted." He warned as he watched the four begin to open the door; however, after Saturn mentioned it; they all turned around in anger of what disgrace he said upon the Champion.

"Quiet Saturn!" Flint snapped. "They should have called you Uranus because you sure are one!"

Saturn colored a little after being called that word. "Don't start acting like Jupiter and Mars, Flint!" He was then cut off by Cyrus arm that waved in front of his face.

"Let them discover what happened to Maxwell themselves. I know Mitsumi has won; I trained her for 2 years to fight him, and nothing is going to stand in her way to prevent her destiny." He said as he followed the Elite Four. "Come on you three, I anticipate seeing the results of the battle."

As Lucian carefully opened the door, he peeked inside to see a large battle arena that was pure white; he had to admit the room was impressive. Now all he had to do was look for Maxwell with Mitsumi's corpse, then they can leave.

"Champion Maxwell! Where are you?" Aaron called as he looked around. "Champion- Hey what's that in the corner?" everyone turned to look and to their own horror and shock, there lay the dead Maxwell, defeated by a young girl.

"Champion Maxwell!" Lucian screamed as they all rushed up to the dead body. He immediately bent over and put two fingers on his wrist and frantically felt for a pulse; no result though. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he turned over to the rest of the Elite Four.

"He's….. He's dead." He murmured as the rest of them began to cry.

"And so he is." A voice echoed in the room; it was Cyrus. "It appears he too underestimated Mitsumi's power."

"How can you make such a monster!" Flint cried as he stood up and then held out a protective arm towards his friends. "Why would you make her violent enough to kill a living man?"

Cyrus smirked.

"She's my pride, She's my joy." He simply answered. "Now, I want you all to leave this building, or else you all might have the same outcome, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter; show them the front door." He added, followed by him looking at the trio. Even they were horror struck, but relieved as well.

"Yes Boss Cyrus!" they all said as they began to guide the broken hearted four with Maxwell's corpse to the exit. And once they were gone, Cyrus frowned.

"Mitsumi, quit hiding," He growled, followed by Mitsumi to emerge from the dark half of the room, her face as red and hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Boss Cyrus," she cracked in a sad manner. "I- I don't know how to live with this on my shoulder. I killed a living man who did nothing wrong to me." She whispered and then hung her head in shame.

Cyrus scowled as he watched her shed tears.

"Mitsumi, I am very proud of what you have done, but I do not like what you're doing right now. You will have to learn to deal with killing people; you will be doing it for a long time now, Mitsumi. You will kill many people and Pokémon in your life." He murmured as he walked up to her.

"But Boss Cyrus, it was almost scary, I- I couldn't control myself, all I knew was that I wanted to kill him and see his blood all over the place! But I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to kill him that cruelly, but the words kept on echoing in my mind, persuading me to do it. A voice kept on saying obliterate, obliterate, obliterate, and it kept on going and going until he was on the ground slow dying!" the girl shouted as she dug her fingernails into her head. "What's wrong with me, Boss Cyrus!" she asked with more tears pouring from her eyes.

Cyrus slowly took her nails from her head and set her arms to her side; he took her chin and held her head up.

"Mitsumi that is the warrior inside of you; who you truly are, your real self is finally coming out. The thought of not killing Maxwell was a delusion; it's not really you, it's a certain vibe that is part of your female personality to pity. My job is to crush that vibe and make fully become who you are; you will soon kill and feel nothing." Cyrus muttered, his icy blue eyes looking deep into her leafy green. "Do you understand?"

Mitsumi slowly nodded her head. "Yes Boss Cyrus." She answered, feeling a bit better now. Now that she knows that that was only herself, she can trust in it right?

It was later that night when nobody talked to Mitsumi, not even Mars, Jupiter or Saturn; everyone knew that she killed Maxwell, and was a bit upset in herself, so they stayed clear of her. As Mitsumi sat on the couch in the Commanders room, she noticed that everyone was trying avoid her; so she went ahead and brought up a conversation to Mars and Jupiter who were reading a bunch of magazines.

"How are those glossy magazines?" she asked as she began to lie down.

Jupiter looked up to her; it was a couple of hours ago the Gym Leaders left, so it was now early in the morning, and due to how much Mitsumi had worked to fight Maxwell, Cyrus decided to cancel training the next day so she could use that day to rest.

"They're okay….." she murmured while putting her nose back in the book, she was a little scared to talk to a frustrated Mitsumi who just killed the best trainer in Sinnoh. She knew that Mitsumi probably wouldn't mind throwing a fist at her if she said something wrong.

Mars was reading too, trying to get the conversation out of her mind as she read, but unfortunately, Mitsumi brought her into the chat.

"How's yours?" The girl asked as she looked at the older teen with dull eyes, they seemed colorless and lost that tiny spark of light in them; she must be angry at herself.

"It's great. Lovin' it." She muttered as she watched Mitsumi roll over; her back was now facing them. Mitsumi didn't roll over to ignore them, but to think alone; all her head kept on saying was that she hated herself; she hated herself for allowing her own mind to get out of hand. How could she think like that? How did those evil thoughts creep into her mind? Why did killing somebody make her so happy?

Tears began to form in her eyes; she had to go out somewhere or else she's going to be embarrassed from the memory that Mars, Jupiter and Saturn saw her cry.

Immediately, she stood up form the couch and began to head towards the door.

"I'll be back, I need to go somewhere." She murmured to the girls reading magazines as she opened the door. As she walked out she looked behind her to make sure no one followed, then sat down by the wall and buried her head into her knees.

How could she live with this burden that shall haunt her for all eternity? It felt like she lost control of herself and just slaughtered him without hesitation. What if one day she can't stop herself and just wants to kill everyone? Tears began to roll down her cheeks as these thoughts plagued her mind.

"Why are you out here Mitsumi?" A voice asked, The girls eyes shot open and looked up to find a man towering over her, he had icy blue hair and eyes, he wore black pants with a large coat that went all the way down to his ankles that had big stripes of black and white on them.

"I-I needed some alone time Boss Cyrus." Mitsumi muttered back as she hung her head with more tears going down her cheek.

Cyrus expectedly sat next to her and lifted her head and turned it to look at him. "Mitsumi, I told you there is nothing to be ashamed of, warriors don't cry; wipe away your tears." He muttered, followed by Mitsumi swab them away fro her face. "The fact that you killed Maxwell is a glorious fact indeed. But it appears that I have found another weak spot in you; you hate to be cruel to your enemies like you should. Obviously your warrior self came out during your combat with Maxwell, it will not do that always. I am going to train you until you don't even think twice about killing something, no matter how important it is." He grumbled followed by Mitsumi looking back to the ground.

"Boss Cyrus, I just don't understand, I was horrified after I realized what I did and found pleasure in it. How can I be happy when I kill someone, I just don't understand! I'm just so angry at myself I can't even think straight or say a word!" Mitsumi explained in a worried yet frustrated tone, she then grabbed her head and dug her nails into her scalp again. "I just hate myself now. I don't know why though, I hated Maxwell too, why am I angry at myself for killing him!" she asked, she was desperate for an answer.

Cyrus took a deep breath. "It's because you're a girl, and girls have sensitive emotions. They are softer then males, so training you to kill will be difficult for both you and me. It's good to let your angry emotions out when nobody is around or when you're with a trusted person, if you continue to hold all of your anger, it will kill you. It's good to talk about things like this, just go ahead and spill everything out." He murmured, followed by Mitsumi taking a deep breath and then sitting back up, hitting the back of her head with as much force she can.

"I can't, it will only lead to more anger for me to talk about it." She whispered as she looked at the light above her. "I'm sorry I get emotional like this, I really am a jerk sometimes." She added.

Cyrus frowned and stood up, followed by Mitsumi doing the same.

"Fine then, if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you. So I'll let you be." He finished as he walked to the elevator. "I'll be in my office if you are in need of me." He added as he walked away, leaving Mitsumi alone like she was before.

The girl sighed and then sat back down, her legs bent in front of her and her face buried in it once again. What could she do?

"Hey, Saturn, have you seen Mitsumi, she told me she would be somewhere last night; she still hasn't come back." Mars asked as she got out of bed at 8:34 in the morning.

"She was acting angry and depressed, maybe she hung herself?" Jupiter added with a snicker that followed.

"Jupiter don't joke like that! If it wasn't for her Maxwell would have probably kill us all!" Mar griped and then looked back to Saturn who was still sleeping in his bed, well, he wasn't really sleeping anymore. "So do you know? I want to see how she's doing."

Saturn grumbled something then put his arm over his shoulder.

"I think I saw her asleep in the hallway when I walked through there last night." He mumbled as he rolled over.

Jupiter hopped out of her bed and then marched over to Mars. "You don't really believe him do you? That jerk is probably lying to us because we all know that Mitsumi would never in a million years sleep on the cold hard floor." She griped as she opened the front door to disprove Saturn's answer, but sure enough, there was Mitsumi's lean body asleep on the ground.

"Wha-"

"Told you, Jupiter."

"Shut up Saturn! It's not like Mitsumi to fall asleep wherever she goes! You know how she is, she's very cautious about where she goes to sleep unless she's really tired!" Jupiter yelled back, causing Mitsumi to slowly open her eyes and see Jupiter's feet at head, noticing she fell asleep; she stood herself up and then stretched out body.

"Good morning." She murmured as she walking in and went to her couch.

"Hi Mitsumi, I wanted to talk to you for a moment." Mars said, grabbing her attention as she sat down. "Was Maxwell hard to defeat? Or was he just a piece of cake?" she questioned with interest.

Mitsumi groaned and lay down on the sofa. Why did they have to talk about this now?

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered as she closed her eyes; she had a difficult time sleeping last night, nightmares of guilt and hatred plagued her mind.

"Your not going to sleep already, are you Mitsumi? We just woke up."Mars added as she leaned over to look at the girl's face. Mitsumi didn't respond; she never talks back when she wants to sleep.

"Well, she slept on the floor after all, Mars." Saturn mentioned as he motioned for her to leave he girl alone. "Besides, Boss Cyrus said we have work to do now, so I guess we better get started and go ask him what he wants us to do," he added, followed by him hopping off of his bed, then began to walk towards the door, trailed by the 2 girls.

Mars looked back at the sleeping Mitsumi one more time, then continued to walk down the hall way.

Mitsumi slowly opened his eyes to find herself not in Team Galactic's HQ, but what looked live a homey building in the middle of a green pasture with a forest behind it. As she slowly rose up, she realized she was actually on a bed.

She looked around, this wasn't right. How did she get here, was this another dream or something? The girl bounced onto her feet, only to realize in a major amount of shock that she wasn't in her Team Galactic uniform, but a light blue tank top and pair of knee length mesh shorts.

Mitsumi freaked out.

"How- how did I get in these?" she asked out loud as she quickly broke out into sweat. If she didn't put on these clothes, then someone else did. Boss Cyrus always told her to never take her clothes off in front of someone, and if someone did it by force she had every right to beat the stuffing out of that person.

Then she realized something else, she was in a small room. It was painted an aqua blue; it had a tan carpet, a wooden dresser with a mirror attached to it, a small desk and the twin bed she just got up from. How did all of this ever happen?

She didn't recall anything from last night, all she remembered was killing Maxwell, then going to sleep on the couch after Mars asked her about the battle against the champion, and then she woke up here; was there a possibility that maybe she fell asleep for several years or something then got stolen or adopted?

No, what was she thinking? The possibilities of that happening are close to impossible.

"Mitsumi, breakfast is ready!" a voice called; it sounded like an older man's; strange. It seemed as if it was coming from the outside of the room, and there was a door right next to her. She didn't know whether to open it or not, for all she knew it might be Maxwell's ghost trying to kill her.

With bravery, she opened the door that lead into what looked like a living room, in front of her was a green couch with a large TV in front of it, beside the TV as a door that probably led to the outdoors, beside the sofa was a small desk with a lamp on it, and the very right was a round dining table with 6 chairs seated in front of it, and if you went a bit farther, you would enter into the kitchen.

Mitsumi slowly walked up to the table and saw a plate with a fried egg and bacon on it, steaming hot; ready to be eaten. The girl looked around, the person who called her was nowhere in sight. Was she hearing things?

"H-Hello? I think someone called me…" Mitsumi asked with a quiver in her tone.

"Well yes I called you, Mitsumi. Your breakfast is on the table, go ahead and eat, I have a couple of errands for you to run." The same voice responded, but no one was there, she peeked in the kitchen, nobody. "Mitsumi, are you looking for something?" it quizzed as it watched her search for a living soul in the house, yet to find nobody.

"Uh, I'm looking for you…." Mitsumi replied; she was a bit freaked out now, a voice, but no body. Something was wrong with that. "I hear you but I can't see you." She murmured, followed by her turning around to still see not a living soul.

"I think your real funny Mitsumi," the voice responded sarcastically, "Stop fooling around and eat; I need you to pick some things up in town."

Mitsumi looked around one more time then sat down at the table and took the fork placed next to it. This was kinda strange, she didn't know where she was and now she's eating breakfast with a mysterious voice. As she took a bit out of the egg, she realized it was very good, so she ate it quicker than she realized; she must have been hungry.

"Good, now that your done I need you to go out into town and get these things for me," the voice added as she stood up from the table, when Mitsumi turned around, to her absolute horror, she found a piece of paper with a list of things on it floating by itself right in front of her.

Mitsumi stared in revulsion as the paper stood still in mid-air.

"What's wrong, Mitsumi? You sure are acting strange this morning." The voice said as it grew quiet again, and then there was a noise like snapping fingers. "Oh that's right, I forgot to get you a pen to check things off with, you must hate going shopping without a pen, don't you?" then the paper floated backwards, then stopped as a pen began to hover with it as it flew back, then stopped in front of her.

"Okay, I need you to go to Sandgem Town and pick these up for me, and make sure that the avocadoes are soft enough for me to cut for dinner tonight." He added as the paper and pencil grew closer to him; Mitsumi continued to stare in terror. "Well goodness Mitsumi, your acting like you just saw a ghost! Why are you afraid of Ghosts when you have a Dusknoir? Or is it that you're afraid to go grocery shopping? Go on, if you don't go to get the food both you and I can't eat tonight!" the voice said as it shoved the paper and pencil into her hands then she felt a force of being pushed towards the door, quickly, Mitsumi opened the gateway and ran out.

"Oh gosh…. What was that about?" she asked herself as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. It said,

2 tomatoes

6 pounds of the USDA approved organic beef

A bag of grapes

4 avocadoes

And 7 stalk of celery.

Mitsumi gawked at the list in confusion. "A ghost who made me breakfast wants me to go grocery shopping?" she asked herself in bewilderment as she sighed and then put the pen in the same hand as the one with the paper. "Well, might as well I go just so I don't have any future dreams about not getting the groceries," she grumbled to herself and looked up; the house wasn't too far from a near-by town, that city must be Sandgem Town, the one that voice was talking about.

With that, the girl dashed down the road observing her surroundings as she went; the petite path had a small lake on the right that was full of what looked like Magikarp; well, she knew sense Magikarp where here that meant that she was at least still in Sinnoh, that's a relief.

As she came into the entrance of the small city, Mitsumi noticed that not only was it small, but it seemed deserted. As she walked around, she studied the area while she was at it. To her right was a small house with a red roof, and right next to it was a Pokémon Center. She looked to the right and saw a small pond with a large tent with the words Market on the top; that must be where she can do the shopping that voice wanted.

As she stepped in, the place was full of produce and meat for sale, yet nobody was around; where is everyone?

Mitsumi shook her head and looked around for what she needed, might as well make the freaky voice happy before she can satisfy her own wonders. As she walked down the aisle with many wooden boxes full of produce of fruits and vegetables, she finally came across the avocadoes that voice needed, so she went ahead and began to search for some that were soft by squeezing them to test their suppleness, finally, she was able to find 4 of them that seemed good enough and then grabbed a near-by bag and placed them inside, then began to search for the next item on the list that she saw subsequently.

But while walking, she began to feel uncomfortable, like she was being watched. She quickly turned around to find nobody, but she was more than sure she heard foot steps. Silently, she turned back around and continued to look around; there were strawberries, blue berries, and even things she had never heard of.

"Impressive market they have built here," Mitsumi commented as she continued to look around for the things she needed for the strange voice. Suddenly foot steps commenced once more to sound, they were quiet and small, like a light weight child was walking behind her, then scurrying off.

"Ok, who is there?" Mitsumi yelled as she turned around to find herself still alone. Sweat began to form in her neck as she continued to walk; she didn't feel safe anymore, she wanted to get out of here.

"Go outside…." A voice whispered, it wasn't like the man's at he other house that she woke up in, it sounded like a weak little girl who was slow dying it was eerie and feeble.

Mitsumi froze in that exact spot from the voice that called to her, she looked around in horror, looking for someone, anyone. She wanted someone by her side, it didn't matter who it was, even if it was Jupiter when she didn't get her sleep.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Go outside." It commanded again, followed by a set of hands to grab Mitsumi's free palm and then began to pull her to the door she came from.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Mitsumi shouted as she quickly yanked her hand back and dropped everything she carried and then dashed to the exit with heart pounding more than a mile a second.

When she reached the exit, she dashed out and then began to slow down and began to breathe faster and faster with what strength she had left, wait a second-

"Its- its night _already?" _Mitsumi asked out loud in horror as she looked up into the sky to see the moon had already risen.

"The eternal night you have driven us into, Mitsumi." A voice called, it still wasn't the same one, in fact, there were multiple voices; a large crowd she could didn't see was gathering among her.

"Yah, Mitsumi! You deserve to die after what you've done!" another voice called, then followed by several other voices shouting and yelling her name in an angry manner.

Mitsumi looked around in terror, only to see nothing, but only hear the voices calling her name in a blood thirsty manner.

"Look! I can explain! I didn't mean to set this world in eternal darkness! I- I don't know what's going on here!" Mitsumi yelled, and then the voices halted, giving her a chance to talk. "I don't know what's happening! I just feel so empty and alone!" she continued as she hung her head.

"You've always been alone Mitsumi." A voice muttered; it was deep and angry, and familiar. Mitsumi turned around; her heart stopped, her eyesight froze and her body became paralyzed.

"Maxwell! I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do anything to you! I couldn't control myself and I-I-I just- I couldn't even think right! I didn't want to kill you! I should have spared you! I'm so sorry, Maxwell! I didn't mean to do any of that I did to you! I mean it! I'm so sorry Maxwell!" Mitsumi cried as she burst into tears and fell to the ground at his feet. "Forgive me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me! Please! I beg you!"

Maxwell frowned and pulled out a picket knife.

"I think your better off dead anyways." He mimicked as he drilled the blade into her back, causing Mitsumi to scream in pain and then bash her head against the ground, causing a bunch of harmful spiked sensations to rush up her body. Tears where pouring from her eyes and to the earth, making a puddle below her as she continued to scream in pain.

"You should have never come here, Mitsumi! Why did you come here? To disgrace my name! I wont let you do that, _ever!"_ Maxwell shouted as he took the blade from her body and pierced a new hole into her back and then continued the same pattern.

"So who's the Ultimate Warrior now, Mitsumi! Who! Huh, Mitsumi! Mitsumi! Mitsumi!"

Mitsumi shot open her green eyes to find Saturn calling her name and gazing into her face.

"Mitsumi, you're crying! You were shouting over and over! You were practically screaming bloody murder! What happened!" he asked in such a concerned tone.

Tear poured down her cheeks as she looked at the boy with eyes full of sorrow and horror; after seconds, she quickly threw her arms over his neck and began to cry on his shoulder.

"It was Maxwell and these people! I couldn't see them and they all tried to kill me! And then Maxwell started stabbing me with a knife and I was all alone and he- he- _Saturn I murdered Maxwell the champion of Sinnoh and I cant fix it! I have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life!"_ Mitsumi shouted as she was now bawling on his shoulder while hugging his neck with a horrified grip.

Cyrus burst into the room and ran towards the 2.

"Saturn! What's going on!" the man shouted in an angry tone as he saw Mitsumi's face scarlet red with tears flowing down her face while hugging his neck.

"I think she had a horrid nightmare, sir…" the boy mentioned as he slowly got up and allowed Mitsumi to let go of his décolletage. "She kept on saying something about Maxwell trying to kill her." He added as he ran up to the man's side and then watched him stare at the horrified girl who sat on the couch motionless.

"Mitsumi," he grumbled; the girl looked up to him, she was shacking all over, and her face was soaking wet by tears and sweat. "Come here." He finished, followed by the girl getting up and rushing to the front of him, about a foot away from him.

"Yes Boss Cyrus?" she asked in a cracked tone as she looked up to him; her eyes were full of fear and horror, she must have had a graphic dream.

"You're coming with me, I need to talk to you, it will be a long and serious discussion." He grumbled as he walked towards the door. "Saturn, get back to work." He added, followed by the boy nodding and performing a salute. Mitsumi looked back to him as she walked away; though she saw Saturn mouth the words

"Good luck."

Mitsumi and Cyrus walked out in the pasture where they trained; she must have slept until after noon because it was almost sundown. The entire time they walked to the Zelkova tree Cyrus didn't say a word and when Mitsumi would turn to look at him, on his face would be in a frown, angrier than normal.

Once they finally reached the tree, Cyrus immediately commanded for her to sit by pointing to the ground, followed by the girl dropping to the earth, making grass flow up as she landed.

Cyrus sighed and looked at Mount Coronet and then turned to look at the little girl who was on the verge of being a teen and then clutched his fists.

"Mitsumi, I am very disappointed in you. You made me so proud when the Elite Four found they're leader dead, but I was later ashamed by you by the way you acted afterwards. Why are you afraid? There is nothing to be afraid of, Mitsumi. You are my Ultimate Warrior, your power is limitless, yet you still keep yourself from becoming the full warrior you are destined to be, why?" he asked, and as he continued his sentence, his voice grew louder and angrier.

Mitsumi looked to the right; she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well," she began. "When Maxwell was dying, he told me something I never thought about. If I become any stronger I'll become a monster that wants nothing more than total destruction, and, well, what if one day Team Galactic is somehow destroyed, or you get killed by being ambushed or something? Who would help me? Who would help me live then?" she asked as she looked up to him, his eyes were icy and cold, like stones.

"That's the point, Mitsumi." He grumbled. "This world has nothing good to offer, which is why I want to create a new one! If everyone in Team Galactic is to perish, then it would be your job to seek revenge of your family, nobody else in this world will help you Mitsumi, many will try to fool you with friendship, but then betray you in the end! Nobody loves you, Mitsumi! Everybody hates you!" he screamed, followed by Mitsumi staring at him with a very frightened manner; the words he said shocked her, but what scared her most was the fact that she had never seen Cyrus so angry before in her entire life.

"If everyone hates me, does that include you?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Cyrus took a deep breath to regain his composure then turned to look at her.

"If I hated you, then why are you still here, Mitsumi? Why aren't you dead from that Snover! Why are you sitting here right in front of me!" he yelled as he stared at Mitsumi in a frustrated manner. "If I hated you, then I would have let you die out there on that route. I guess the people at Team Galactic are the only people in this world who aren't selfish! When I found Mars, Jupiter and Saturn, they were just 4 years old, all siblings, and do you know where I found them!" she growled as Mitsumi looked at him to say she didn't know. "I found them begging for food at a market and on the streets, they needed food, but the salesmen forbear to give them any! Nobody in this world wanted them, until I came along and took them in, and look who they are now!" he yelled followed by Mitsumi nodding.

Cyrus groaned as his pupils became small dots.

"I took you in as well when nobody wanted you, so I expect for you to do the best you can! Yet you still prevent yourself from being the best you are capable of being!" he boomed as he continued to glare at the girl.

"Boss Cyrus, I couldn't control myself, all I knew was that I wanted blood, but I wanted to stop!"

"_That craving for blood was who you truly are, Mitsumi! You were born to be Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior; your instinct is to kill! It was what you were born with!" _Cyrus roared at the top of his lungs, the loudest he could get; making Mitsumi stumble back. _"Mitsumi! I want you to be the best you can be so you can show the world your might, to show all of those people who threw you in the mud who you truly are! Stop trying to hold yourself back!"_

Mitsumi was on the verge of crying from her boss' anger; she never knew that he wanted to push her so hard.

"A warrior doesn't cry," Mitsumi reminded herself out loud. "I'm so sorry, Boss Cyrus, I failed you again." She said while hanging her head down to look at the ground.

"Mitsumi, I'm doing this because you are special to me like the other members of our team are." Cyrus told her, his voice calmed down. "I want to make sure that you grow up strong to never be defeated, I want you to be a woman of power, of strength and good to Team Galactic and aid us when we create our new world." Cyrus muttered, his voice was serene now, he must have wanted to make sure she got the message he want joking before.

"I want you to let yourself free, to allow the warrior inside of you to come out. Making a new world will require sacrifices of Pokémon and humans, but it will all be worth it in the end. I promise it will be." He added, followed by Mitsumi taking a deep breath and letting it out, her muscles relaxing.

"Yes Boss Cyrus, I understand now. I understand why you push me so hard; to make sure I grow to be the best I can be. I kill for the future world."

Cyrus showed an uncharacteristically warm smile as he watched his student realize what it meant to be Team Galactic's Ultimate Fighting Machine.

"Now, come. If you are to be caught doing this again, you will be in severe trouble, am I clear."

Mitsumi jumped to her feet and ran after him.

"Yes Boss Cyrus! I'll remain loyal to Team Galactic, my family, forever!"

Author's note: ACKKKKK! This chapter was so LONG and BORING! AHHAHHHAHHHH! SO SORRY! Any how, I promise the next chapter will be better, especially for you Cynthia fans out there! Heh, I remember I used to love Cynthia, But Mitsumi's better :3. Oh well, Tootles!


	14. Cynthia: A New Champion Rises

Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to chapter 14, gosh I'm going kinda fast on this story; but you fans keep me pumped up :3. Any ways, this chapter takes place once more a year later, when Cyrus and Team Galactic attempt to become Sinnoh's new champion. Will they succeed in doing so? Read and find out!

It had been one long year since Maxwell's tragic death by the hands of Mitsumi; who was no longer angry at herself; in fact, she became proud of her victory and was beginning to grow to be more immune to death, no matter who it was.

So as the now 12 year old Mitsumi was walking down the hall towards the commander's room after a strict day of training, she suddenly startled by a large cry that sounded like pain- and I was coming from the room she was headed to. Alarmed, Mitsumi quickly dashed over to the room and opened the door.

"What's going on!" Mitsumi asked as she walked in; Jupiter was lying in her bed with a painful expression on her face. Mars was sitting next to the cot, and Saturn was digging through the medicine cabinet.

Mars turned to look at the confused Mitsumi as she put a hand on Jupiter's forehead.

"We suspect she has a fever but she said she has a constant sharp pain in her stomach, when you have a fever that's not supposed to happen." He explained, followed by Jupiter letting out a painful groan. The three should have been more mature, sense they were all 18 now, full grown adults. But they still acted like stupid teenagers.

"I'm looking for the Pepto-Bismol but I can't seem to find it, I guess we have to work with ibuprofen," Saturn mumbled as he pulled out a battle that rattled from all of the pills contained inside.

Mars grimaced and then stood up and snatched the bottle from his hand.

"Did you forget that Jupiter is _allergic _to ibuprofen? For Pete's sake we've grown up with each other! You should at least know that!" she grumbled and handed the jar to the Ultimate Warrior.

"Mitsumi, hang on to that bottle for me, I think Saturn's trying to kill Jupiter." She added, followed by her continuing to tend to her sister,

Saturn groaned and then stormed over to the couch. "Well, your very welcome for trying to at least help, okay?" he yelled back, followed by him taking a seat.

Mitsumi sighed and glared at the bottle in her hand; it had been a while sense she was involved in an argument these three fought in.

"I do recall seeing Pepto-Bismol in the kitchen on the bottom floor, Saturn, if you all want me to, I can go get it." Mitsumi murmured while she set the bottle of pain reliever back in the medicine cabinet.

"Yes! Please go get it! Do your commander a favor!" Jupiter pleaded as she shut her eyes in a grimacing pain and clutched her stomach while still lying in bed.

Mitsumi sighed and then went out of the room and began to head to the elevator; it was dark outside now, so hopefully nobody was in the kitchen because one thing that was embarrassing was that she had to pull up a chair or step stood just to reach the cabinet in the kitchen, which was unusually high.

As she rode the elevator, Mitsumi had to notice the difference in herself that had changed over the years; she still kept the zigzag ponytail, and she was still in the same suit she always wore. The only thing that was changing was that her lean body was becoming very muscular and her knowledge was very high, she was definitely not a stupid person. In addition to that, she became a flawless trainer and was known to defeat many and has never lost, except for the battle against Candice. Once the doors opened to another white hallway, Mitsumi began to walk down it until she found the double doors that lead to the cafeteria. When she located them and opened them, to her shock she found Boss Cyrus having a meeting with a group of people.

"Well, as I was saying, I plan for us to challenge the Elite four and become Sinnoh's new champion, if we succeed in that, we'll will more than likely get more attention than we already have, and some people will look up to us." Cyrus said to the group of people who were seated in the chairs where they would eat their meals at.

Mitsumi sighed; this seemed like an important meeting and the only way to get to the kitchen was to go through the cafeteria. If she went through the cafeteria she would more than likely interrupt Cyrus' meeting, and when Cyrus' meetings were sporadic, it was a like a million demons unleashing their wrath upon her.

She was not in the mood to interrupt one of her Boss' meetings today. Actually she never is.

The girl took a deep breath and careful opened the door; maybe is she was quiet enough, she could get to the kitchen no problem. Mitsumi quietly shut the door and began to walk behind her boss as he was giving his speech.

"In addition to that, I have summoned you all here to go on this mission for a reason, besides your Commanders and Mitsumi, you are all the toughest Pokémon trainers I have, so what I want you to do is kidnap the Elite four and Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and maybe Mitsumi will replace them temporarily, and pretend to be them," Cyrus continued, not noticing the tiptoeing Mitsumi who was behind him.

However, all of the grunts in front of him did, causing them to giggle a bit and stare at her as she began to signal with her hands to stop.

"However, I fear that someone would have already taken Maxwell's place as champion, so this entire operation might be- what are all staring and laughing at?" he stopped as he watched one of the grunts to point behind him and continue to snicker.

Cyrus quickly turned around to find Mitsumi silently trying to walk behind him, on her face was a worried and concerned expression as she stopped dead in her track as Cyrus looked at her.

The man frowned and grumbled.

"Mitsumi, what are you doing up so late and interrupting my meeting?" he asked in a cold hard tone as Mitsumi twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, Jupiter isn't feeling well and we're out of Pepto-Bismol and I remember there was some down here so I came to get it." She murmured, followed by her trying to escape his cold and staring eyes, yet it proved to be difficult.

Cyrus sighed and pointed to the kitchen. "Make it snappy." He commanded, making Mitsumi to bounce on her toes and rush over to the kitchen. When she walked in, she looked around. The kitchen was very large and roomy, with lots of cabinets and drawers.

She looked around; she didn't really recall which cabinet it was because she didn't really pay attention to it, the last time she was in here was to make a milkshake and found the medicine cabinet while looking for the sugar. She remembered that later that day Cyrus got angry at her for eating sugar without his permission, sense then she never touched food with sugar in it ever again.

As she was looking, she had to notice that the cooking ladies must have been obsessed with Paula Dean, all of their cooking supplies were the Paula Dead brand; even their aprons had her signature monogrammed into it.

Mitsumi hit her head; why was she thinking about this right now?

As she walked through the kitchen, she grabbed a chair, set it next to a counter and **climbed** onto it and began to open different cabinets. She opened the one right in front of her, only become face to face with a bunch of bread and grain products. Mitsumi sighed and shut the pantry door; why does she always have fateful encounters with bread? She nearly died of embarrassment when she got bread stuck in her teeth once, and every time she opened a pantry, she became face to face with bread, maybe she was cursed by someone.

She got off of the chair and scooted it to the right then climbed back up to open the next door, only to find a bunch of cereal. The girl groaned and shut the door; she might be in here for a while.

15 Minutes Later….

"AHA!" Mitsumi yelled in victory as she grabbed the bottle with pink fluid and then hopped off of the chair and pushed it over, making a large banging noise as it hit the ground. "I've found you at last! And now to get you to Jupiter." She added as she rushed to the door and ran out only to collide with something hard and fall to the ground with a grunt.

Mitsumi quickly opened her eyes to find a pair of feet with black boots, and as she trailed up, she became horrified to find Cyrus' horrendous scowl. The girl jumped up to her feet and preformed a salute, hoping maybe it would calm him down.

"Mitsumi, what took you so long in there?" he asked, followed by Mitsumi looking at the bottle in her hand.

"I was searching for the Pepto-Bismol, Boss Cyrus." She answered beginning to lean of the edge of her heel like she was rocking in it.

Cyrus' frown grew more in-depth. "And who were you talking to?" he asked, followed by Mitsumi's face coloring a bright red as she looked back at the bottle of stomach relief.

"I was talking, to…. The…. Myself." She replied while she dared to peer into his angry eyes.

Cyrus took a deep breath and then put his face into his palm.

"Just go back to the Commander's room and go to sleep." He grumbled, followed by him pointing to the double doors that were the exit from the cafeteria.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" Mitsumi obeyed as she quickly ran to the doors in a panic; she barely got away that time with him screaming at her with rage.

As Mitsumi walked into the Commander's room, the look on Jupiter's face was worse than it was about 20 minutes ago, so she rushed over.

"I got the medicine," She told Saturn as he handed it to him.

Saturn grimaced.

"What took you so long?" he yelled as he raised his hands up in fury. "Jupiter is practically dying over there and you take 20 minutes just to go get the medicine! Ugh, you would make a horrible pharmacist!" he complained as he took a little plastic cup and began to pour the contents into it. Afterwards, he handed the chalice to the girl with purple hair, which was immediately taken and drunk then handed back.

"Thanks…. Can I also get a glass of water?" she asked as she moaned in pain as she lay back down.

"Yah, Mitsumi could you go get her a glass of water?" Saturn asked as he turned to the girl. Mitsumi frowned and crossed her arms and gave him her signature ghostly glare.

"Why? I'm a horrible pharmacist." She grumbled as she went to her couch and lay down. "Besides, Boss Cyrus told me to go to bed as soon as Jupiter got her medicine, so, good night." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

Mars sighed and got up to go to the sink.

"I'll get it," she murmured as she grabbed a glass and began to fill it with water from the sink.

"I don't really like tap water, Mars. Could you get it from a filter?" Jupiter asked from her bed, making the girl groan and began to open the small fridge like one you'd see at a hotel after she poured out the H2o back in the sink.

Mars' sigh was, thank God, the last thing Mitsumi heard as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, Mitsumi," a voice called through the darkness and she slowly lifted up her eye lids to find Mars in her face. "Mitsumi, boss Cyrus was going on a mission with Saturn and I, he wanted you to stay here and tend to Jupiter."

Mitsumi sat up and stretched out her long and muscular arms and rubbed her eyes.

"Boss Cyrus wants me to watch Jupiter? Why? Is she going to die or something?" she asked as she watched Mars frown.

"No, Jupiter is not going to die anytime soon, but she is very sick. Oh, I almost forgot, we are going to the Pokémon League near Sunyshore City, so I thought it would be a good idea to watch us on TV, here," Mars mentioned as she took the remote and turned on the screen, then flipped a few channels until it came on with one that has a man in a fancy tuxedo standing in an orange room.

"This is the official Pokémon League sports channel; it takes live video of challengers of the Pokémon Elite Four and the champion. You're going to see us on there in a couple of hours, so you can watch us do our mission while you tend to sour face over there."

"I heard that." Jupiter mumbled as she held up a finger.

Mitsumi looked back at the TV, it looked interesting, plus a resting day would be nice.

"Okay," Mitsumi replied as she watched Mars get up and begin to walk out the door. "Good luck, don't be stupid because I bet there's a lot of people watching this!" she added as Mars gritted her teeth and went out the door.

As soon as she was goon, Mitsumi reached under the couch to bring out a Pokeball, followed by her pressing the button and sent out Leafeon.

"Leafeon!" the Pokémon shouted as it bounced around the room and ran up to sniff Jupiter.

"Ugh! Mitsumi! Get your little leaf mutt out of my face! I don't feel well!" she yelled as she pulled the covers over her face, making Leafeon call its name again in a sad manner, then walk over to Mitsumi seeking comfort.

The girl stroked its head and picked it up, and set it down on the couch and began to watch the Pokémon League show.

"And I am Joe Handsome (Do Word Girl fans recognize this name?), here standing in the main entrance of the Pokémon League. I am also standing next to a young woman who is about to show her stuff to the Elite four in attempt to become Sinnoh's new champion since the mysterious death of the former champion, Maxwell. The Elite Four has been working hard to make sure the new champion is going to be a good one."

This was followed by him handing his microphone to the girl beside him, she wore a pitch black coat, which was odd because it was in the middle of summer, pitch black shirt and pants, she had blonde hair and she looked close to the age of 16, so she looked mature with the black on.

"Tell us your name, ma'am," the man with the tuxedo.

"Well, I'm Cynthia," the girl said in a shy manner.

The man nodded his head, "tell us about yourself, Cynthia, the viewers would like to know your background, I bet! Tell about your adventure with Pokémon while we wait for the Elite Four to prepare themselves." He said as he held out his hand in a way a news reporter would.

"Well," Cynthia began as she twirled her hair with her free hand's index finger. "I was born in Celestic Town and my first Pokémon I ever caught was a Feebas." She said as she handed the microphone back to the man, who chuckled and pushed it back to her.

"Come on, Cynthia! That's not enough to know a lot of the troubles you've faced, yet you and your Pokémon stood side-by-side! Tell us some of your adventures!" he told her as he signaled to talk into it.

"But I've never been on TV before! Oh gosh I'm kinda embarrassed!" she said as she began to let out a nervous smile, and then took a deep breath as she looked at the man who was showing her a asking expression, making her flush and then clear her throat.

"Well, like I said, I grew up in Celestic town and I was raised always being told stories about the legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia. I'm still fascinated by them, and I plan that if I become champion, then I'll research the legendaries and hope to one day meet them." She explained as her face began to turn red in embarrassment.

"Tell me, Cynthia, do you think that you're strong enough to have what it takes to defeat he Elite Four and become Champion of Sinnoh?" Joe asked while listening to her stories.

"Uh,… Well, I'm definitely not as strong as Uncle Maxwell, that's for sure." She murmured, followed by the man looking at her with attention.

"Interesting! Your uncle was the great Champion Maxwell?" Joe asked in honor as Cynthia slowly nodded her head.

"Yep, I sure do miss him though. When his funeral came the Elite Four refused to tell me who killed him, all they said was that it was the best member of Team Galactic." She murmured; the words 'Team Galactic' was of anger and hate.

"Ah, Team Galactic, what do you think of those guys?" the man asked while paying close attention to Cynthia's words.

"I'm really angry with them for what they had done to my dear uncle, but I promised on my heart that I will one day tear them to shreds until they beg for mercy!" she said while putting her hand on her heart with respect.

However that was followed by another man in a red shirt on black pants on came up to them, she pointed to the door that would lead you to the Elite four to where you could challenge them.

"The Four are ready, ma'am; good luck." He murmured, followed by Cynthia clearing her throat.

"Well, I guess I'm goin' wish me luck!" the girl informed as she walked to the door, however, the man with his camera crew followed. Cynthia obviously noticed this, making her turn around. "Uh, are you comin' with me or something?" she asked as she watched Joe and the others trail her.

"Yes, Cynthia, we are following you to capture your fateful battle against the Elite Four on video so you'll have the memory of it forever!" the man declared, making Cynthia color red in the cheeks.

"Uh, I'm not too sure if I want this on video, sir," she muttered while holding her hands up for them to stop. "I don't like putting my defeats onto public TV, its embarrassing." She added as the man stopped and glared at her.

"Well! Just give it a shot, Cynthia! We'll be right behind you!" Joe responded, making Cynthia's shoulder's droop; he must not like listening to things he doesn't want to hear.

"I'll be going then," the girl grumbled as she walked inside to come into a medium sized white room with red and blue strips, in the middle stood the Elite Four member, Aaron, the Bug Type specialist.

"Nice seeing you finally here, Cynthia! I've been anticipating your arrival and our battle! So without farther ado, lets-"

"Mitsumi! I need a glass of water!" Jupiter yelled, making Mitsumi's eyes become small little dots that darted to the girl's bed. Leafeon had fallen asleep on her lap while she was stroking its tan fur while watching the program.

The emerald haired girl groaned as she stood up and then head to the sink were she grabbed a glass.

"I hope you realize that I'm missing the good part of the show to get you a drink," Mitsumi grumbled as she filled the glass up with water from the sink.

"Mitsumi, I don't like tap water, it'll make me feel even worse." Jupiter complained as she rolled over to look at her; she obviously didn't care if Mitsumi was missing something she wanted to watch.

The girl growled and dumped the water back into the sink and bent down to open the small black fridge and then get water from the filter inside, once it was full, she reclosed the door and then walked over to the sick commander.

"Here," the frustrated Mitsumi rumbled as she handed the glass of filtered water to the ill Jupiter.

"Thank you," she replied as she took a drink; it was out of character for Jupiter to say 'thank you,' she must have been very sick.

"And let's give a big hand for Miss Cynthia!" Mitsumi heard, followed by her shooting her head to the TV; Cynthia had just beat Aaron of the Elite Four. Mitsumi winced; she was done already? Either Aaron was freakishly weak, or Cynthia was freakishly strong.

The girl dashed over to the couch and sat back down, followed by Leafeon nudging her hand for her to pet it. Mitsumi began to stroke her back and then pay close attention to the TV; Cynthia had just finished healing her Pokémon from the recent battle and began to venture onward through another door.

"And now, Cynthia is going to be up against Bertha, the second Elite Four member, can she defeat her with no problem at all like she did Aaron?" Joe reported, followed by him turning to look at the two battlers. Bertha had a determined grin on her face as she held out a Pokeball.

"Alright, Cynthia, you ready!" she asked as she threw the Pokémon out of it mobile home.

"Mitsumi," Jupiter called again.

A pulsing vain began to show on the girl's forehead. "What, Jupiter? Don't you see that I'm busy trying to watch something? It might be important later on, Boss Cyrus said he was going to be on here in an hour or so." The girl muttered, followed by the woman who was lying in her bed to groan in pain.

"Can you go get the heating pad from the closet? I really need it." She moaned as she laid an arm on her face. Mitsumi grumbled and then stood up again, waking up Leafeon like last time; she wandered over to the closet door, opened it, and began to scavenger for the heating pad that Jupiter had requested.

It took her a couple of minutes of digging, but Mitsumi was able to finally find the pad and pulled it out, but to her horror, many things that were on top of it soon came tumbling down oh her, like a bunch of blankets, a computer desktop, Saturn's old XBOX and a feather pillow. All of that was quite a pain when it fell on her head.

Mitsumi groaned and then slowly began to walk from the pile of junk, plugged in the heating device and gave it to her comrade.

"Here," she grumbled like last time, only a much more frustrated tone was in her voice as she walked off to begin to replace all of the things in the closet.

By the time Mitsumi was finally finished with the cleaning, she was able to return to watch this Cynthia beginning to wrap up a battle with Lucian.

"Garchomp, use Outrage!" Cynthia shouted to her Pokémon, it looked like a purple dragon with the head of a hammerhead shark; it quickly obeyed its trainer and rushed up to Lucian's Gardevoir, who was obviously on its last legs, and when the Pokémon struck it, it was immediately followed by the Gardevoir to fall to the ground defeated.

"Amazing!" Joe yelled in joy as he quickly rushed up to Cynthia. "Cynthia has defeated the final member of the Elite Four! Do you know what that makes you, Cynthia?" he asked as he pointed his microphone to the young woman.

"A winner?" Cynthia guessed, making Joe laugh as confetti began to fall from the sky.

"No, Cynthia!" Joe replied, "You've just become the next Champion of Sinnoh!" he yelled as he took her hand and held it up in the air, celebrating the girl's victory. Cynthia couldn't help but blush from how much attention she was getting.

Mitsumi frowned; then she began to do the simple 1+1 in her head.

'_If Boss Cyrus wanted to become champion and this Cynthia woman already has, then wouldn't that lead to a problem?'_ She thought as she stood up, everything was not going to plan all because of Cynthia the new champion of Sinnoh, she had to be either killed, or kidnapped; which was going to dire to Team Galactic if the law found out.

Author's Note: Oh! Cynthia did what? Become champion! No way…. Like we weren't expecting that huh? Any ways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. In the next one, will Cyrus fulfill his plan by becoming champion despite the fact that Cynthia already has? Find out in a little bit! Unless this chapter was publish like, what, a year ago? Then just press the next chapter button to find out!


	15. Encounter: Team Galactic May Fall

Author's Note: Hello, Welcome to Chapter 15, wow, I'm really taking this story far enough than I thought I would want to, but that's good! And by the way, I noticed in Chapter 12 many people have been commenting that it was disturbing how Mitsumi was stabbed in the stomach by Maxwell's knife and yet felt no pain, sorry about that if it kinda scared you. I just really want to get people to know her past was evil and dark, so I had to put blood in it. I promise this will be the darkest story I write, I hate putting Mitsumi through so much pain, but it will all be good in the end :D. So without farther ado, Chapter 15!

Cyrus pointed to the entrance of the building known as the Pokémon League. They were on the front lawn in a big grassy field; the entire team of the Galactic Gang was huddled in a group while Cyrus was giving them close instructions.

"Listen, what's going to happen is that Saturn, Mars, Cruise and Leila are going to sneak inside and then ambush the Elite Four, Leila will go for Aaron, Mars will get Bertha, Cruise, you'll take care of Flint, and Saturn will attack Lucian. While they pose as the Elite Four, nobody will know that something is up while the rest of us claim victory that we've defeated the Elite Four and became Champion. Questions?" Cyrus informed, and then inquired for queries while he stood up tall.

Nobody seemed to have misunderstood, so they all stood quiet, making Cyrus happy.

"Good. Now Saturn, you and the 3 go ahead and go in there, tell me from your cellular when you've brought your objective down. I expect good results." The last sentence was followed by him evilly eyeing the 4, making them immediately salute.

"Yes, Boss Cyrus!" they cried in the unison then they rushed over to the front of the building and barged inside.

"Team Galactic! Nobody move!"Saturn shouted in his deep and serious tone, but to the group's surprise, not a single soul was in the front room where there was a healing station like a Pokémon center and a shop for supplies for Pokémon battles, such as max potions and such.

Saturn gritted his teeth and looked around; how come nobody was here?

"There must be something wrong?" Mars concluded, followed by her looking at the open door that was supposed to lead to Aaron's challenge room.

Saturn shook his head.

"I doubt it, maybe they know that we were going to ambush them, then they're setting up a trap like what happened a couple for years back in Snowpoint City. Lets just go ahead and enter carefully and quietly to make sure that the Elite Four is still here." The man said as he began to walk up to the open door and peeked through.

I didn't take long for the entire group to walk inside the room, Aaron was supposed to be standing right in front of them, but no Aaron was present.

"That's strange," Leila pointed out. "They must be somewhere, maybe we should look ahead?" Leila looked like all of the other grunts in Team Galactic, she wore a black and white outfit and her hair was short and teal.

Mars nodded her head.

"Good idea, you should stay here and watch just in case if anyone comes back, give us a call if someone does." The woman told her as they ventured onto the next room, it was supposed to be Bertha's, but like last time, no Bertha.

"Something is up." Saturn commented. "It is strange enough that Aaron isn't here,"

"Wait," Mars interrupted, "I hear noise, like shouts and hollers; something's going on in a few rooms from here."

Saturn pointed to the next door in front of the trio.

"Then lets go, we need to know were they are, for all we know we're walking in a trap." That was followed by them rushing into Flint's room; still nobody was there but them.

"The noise is growing louder, its coming from the next room, we need to go find out what this is." Cruise said, pointing to the next room, and then he began to head towards it.

"Stop." Saturn commanded, making the grunt do as said. "If people are in there, then we need to make sure that we stay concealed. We will go inside quietly, come on." Then they softly walked to the door and peaked inside, and to their surprise, there was all of the Elite Four members, A man in a black tuxedo with a camera crew, and last a young woman in a pitch black coat, shirt, pants and boots, she had blonde hair and a cute smile on her face while here cheeks flushed red.

"Behold, Miss Cynthia, Sinnoh's new champion!" the man in the tux shouted while holding his and to point to the young woman in black.

Saturn went bug eyed and quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie in his pocket and pressed the button on the right hand corner of it.

"B-Boss Cyrus…. We have a teensy problem….. We're watching a young woman being crowned Champion of Sinnoh as I speak…." He murmured.

Mitsumi stared blankly at the TV, if Cynthia was the new champion, then her Boss Cyrus can't unless if he either kills or kidnaps the girl, whichever would prove difficulty.

Leafeon once again was asleep on her lap as she was slowly stroking it from head to tail. She looked happy and content, as for Mitsumi, she was not happy at all. Cyrus would be outraged by this and probably try to kill her if he spots her, or he'd get her to kill Cynthia.

The girl took a deep breath and then slapped her hand against her face; why does this always happen to her family?

"Hey look!" the voice shouted from the TV, making Mitsumi's head shoot up in wonder what they were talking about. "It's Team Galactic spying on us!" it was Flint who was pointing to the door that led from his room to Lucian's.

Mitsumi's heart stopped.

"Oh, no we're just here to see the new champion!" a voice answered in a nervous manner as they began to walk forward. It was Saturn, who was talking, and he was being followed by Mars and the grunt who informed that Maxwell and the Gym Leaders wanted to ambush the building a year ago, Cruise.

"It's you!" Bertha shouted as she pointed to the 2 commanders. "You're the one who was part of Maxwell's murder! We've craved revenge since!"

Saturn and Mars both felt beads of sweat begin to roll down the back of their heads.

"You must be here to take place of Champion sense Maxwell is dead, you all are sick!" Cynthia shouted as she quickly pulled out a Pokeball and threw it out, from it came her famous Garchomp. "You're going to pay for what you did to my uncle! The girl shouted while pointing to the trio.

"Garchomp, use flamethrower!" she shouted, followed by the dragon to get a mouth full of fire then shoot it towards the three, they were barely able to miss by jumping to the right.

"You asked for it, come on out Rydon!" Saturn shouted while throwing his Pokeball out and then the rock monster appeared while screaming its name. While this happened, Mars had sent out her Toxicroak and Cruise had out his Arbok, they were ready to put up a fight.

Cynthia looked angry; she wasn't the shy girl she was before anymore. "I asked for it? I didn't ask for my uncle to get killed by you three! Never would I!"

"We are not responsible for your uncle's death! Our Ultimate Warrior is!" Mars shouted back while pointing to Garchomp. "Toxicroak, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Rydon, use Earth Power!"

"Arbok, Cross Poison!"

Soon all of the Pokémon began to gang up on the Garchomp with their attacks, however; he remained to stand, still healthy.

"Your cheap tricks won't fool me!" Cynthia shouted while pointing to them all. "Garchomp, use Earthquake!" she shouted in fury, follow by the Pokémon to scream its name as loud as possible and then make the entire ground shake, then KOing the whole team in front of them.

'_Dang!' _Saturn thought _'this woman is strong! Could she even be more powerful than Champion Maxwell was?'_

"Charizard! Dragon Tail!" a voice called, followed by a familiar orange dragon flying up to the Garchomp and whacking it with its tail, making the Pokémon scream in pain as it go pounded to the ground, then slowly get up. It was obvious that he was on its critical point of health.

Running into the room came Cyrus with Leila and the entire group of grunts.

"Cyrus!" Lucian shouted in fury. "It's been a while sense I last saw you! But don't worry; we have Cynthia, the new Champion on our side! She'll rip you to shreds, you and your stupid warrior!" he added, followed by him going into a defensive pose. The Elite Four would fight if they could, but Cynthia defeated them all, so they had no Pokémon healthy enough to battle with.

Cyrus frowned and then put his hands behind his back and then glared at them all.

"I have come to claim our rightful position as Champion, move aside or we will have to get it by force." He grumbled.

Cynthia frowned back and then reached in her pocket to pull out a small bag, then tossed it to the Elite Four. "I bought a bunch of revives before I challenged you, use them to help me fight them." She informed, followed by the people to quickly revive all of their Pokémon and then ready to fight the other Team Galactic members.

Mitsumi stared at the TV in awestruck horror.

'_The Champion and the Elite Four! Boss Cyrus and his team can't handle that much power! I have to go there and help them!'_ Mitsumi thought to her self as she quickly recalled Leafeon into her Pokeball and set it into her pocket.

"Jupiter! I have to go help Boss Cyrus! Can you stay here alone!" Mitsumi asked in a rushing tone, followed by Jupiter slowly nodding her head and then rolling over. "And I need to borrow your Golbat to get there, can I?"

The woman slowly reached under her bed and pulled out a Pokeball and handed it to her.

"I want it back," she grumbled followed by Mitsumi nodding.

"Thank you Jupiter! Wish me luck!" she shouted as she quickly ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Cyrus and Cynthia were both having a small chat, both of their Pokémon at their side, each giving one another a blood thirsty stare with fangs bared.

"So, your name is Cyrus, huh?" Cynthia asked while staring into his eyes with anger. "You're the one who killed my uncle, Maxwell, didn't you!" she asked while her heart drummed loudly.

"I'm afraid not," Cyrus grumbled. "But I'm still training her; I'm the leader of Team Galactic though. Is that good enough for you?" he asked as he stared at the Garchomp at Cynthia's side.

"I don't care who you are, your part of Team Galactic, so for that I'll crush you in revenge of my uncle! Garchomp, Giga Impact!" she shouted while pointing to Charizard.

"Charizard, Dragon Tail!" Cyrus commanded as well pointing to his opponent like Cynthia.

They both rushed up to each other, and when they collided, it was a large boom like an explosion.

When things cleared up, Garchomp had fainted; it lay on the ground without motion.

"You're pretty tough, huh?" Cynthia asked as she recalled Garchomp into his Pokeball, then set it in her pocket, then returned with another. "Well try to get through with this!" the champion shouted while throwing it out, from it was what looked like a snake, it was a tan color, but when you reached the beginning of its tail, it had a colorful pattern that was awfully pretty.

"Milotic will surely take care of that Charizard of yours," Cynthia told him with confidence. "Milotic, Surf!" She shouted, followed by the Pokémon letting out a cry that sounded like a wale of despair; then a giant wave of water came crashing towards the Pokémon.

"Charizard! Fly!" Cyrus commanded, followed by the dragon quickly jumping up into the sky and then began to flap its wings to stay afloat while the water crashed below him.

Cynthia frowned and then pointed to the Charizard.

"Milotic! Hydro Pump to the ceiling to that dragon!" she yelled, making the snake fill its mouth with water, and then forcefully shot it to the Charizard, hitting it right on the face making the Pokémon scream in pain as it tried to endure the last of its health.

"Charizard! Solar Beam from the ceiling!" Cyrus called. Charizard nodded his head and then become enveloped in a green light, then unleashed a radiance green beam on the Milotic, Making the Pokémon scream in a wail of pain as it tried to remain standing. (And yes, Charizard can learn Solar Beam from the TM.)

"Don't worry, Milotic, just one more time, Hydro Pump!" commanded Cynthia, making the snake one more time shot a hose as water the Charizard, making the dragon let out a final roar and then fall from the ceiling to the ground and then make a large bam when he hit the ground, afterwards, Cyrus recalled him.

Cynthia did a proud smile as she glared at the frustrated Cyrus.

"So, 'you going to send out your next Pokémon? Or are you all out?" the woman teased as she began to ready herself for the killing of Cyrus.

The man sighed and then set the Pokeball in his pocket. He only brought Charizard today because he knew he might not need extra Pokémon, but that was before Cynthia became Champion so unexpectedly.

"You have no more it seems; in that case, I'm going to have to crush you instead! I will get full fledged revenge for my uncle who was remorselessly murdered by you all! Your going down, Cyrus! Milotic, Aqua Tail!" Cynthia shouted, followed by the Pokémon slithering up to him and then hopping up in the air, its tail became covered in water as it homed towards the man. Cyrus knew this was probably it.

"Boss Cyrus!" A familiar voice screamed in terror, and then it was followed by a sudden boom, though Cyrus felt no pain. He slowly opened his eyes, and to his shock, he saw a young girl with green hair in front of him, she had caught Milotic's tail with her bare hands.

"Mitsumi! How did you- how did you get here!" he asked in alarm while listening to Mitsumi grunt, her muscles were bulging out from her arms as she tired with all the might she had to protect her boss, who was more of a father now.

"Boss Cyrus, I saw what was happening on TV, I had to get over here to protect you! Get away from here! We can't fight Cynthia and the Elite Four all at once!" she explained as she began to grunt while trying her hardest to keep the Milotic from crushing both her and Cyrus.

Cyrus knew that Milotic was putting a tremendous amount of pressure on its tail to crush Mitsumi; he had to find a way to get rid of it. "Cruise!" he called as the member who was helping Mars fight Bertha, he told his Skuntank one last command and then rushed up to his boss.

"How may I assist you, Boss!" he asked in a respectful manner.

"Mitsumi is trying to hold back Cynthia's Milotic has long as she can, she is growing tired from the Pokémon's extreme amount of pressure it is applying on its tail, find a way to get it away from her." He explained as he pointed to the two fighting souls.

Cruise nodded and then took a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Here Boss Cyrus, I'll lend you my Luxray until the Milotic is defeated, I hope it will help!" he shouted as he rushed back to help Mars.

Cyrus took a deep breath and quickly released the Pokémon from the ball, Luxray looked a lot like a lion would, It had a black mane, black fur on its body, its legs and face were a deep blue and the tip of his tail was a yellow star, then he let out a loud cry as it readied for battle.

"Luxray, use Thunder on that Milotic! Mitsumi, just hang on a bit longer!" he added, followed by Mitsumi to slowly nod her head. Her legs were becoming tired from the force the tail was generating on her, her feet her planted in the ground to help and her arms were above her head gripping Milotic's tail while trying with all of her might to keep it held up.

The lion let out a deep cry and rushed up to the snake and began to generate a large amount of electricity and then unleashed it on the Milotic in a wicked lighting bolt that stuck the Pokémon with a mighty boom, making the snake wail in pain and then fall on the ground, fainted.

Cynthia frowned and then recalled her Pokémon into its Pokeball and then set it in her pocket. The boom from Luxray's Thunder had made everyone pay close attention to what was happening, they all halted their fighting and turned around to find Cyrus standing next to a young and lean girl with green zigzag hair.

"You certainly have taste." Cynthia murmured, followed by her balling he fists. "But don't worry, my other four Pokémon are dying to meet you." She added, followed by the Elite Four quickly returning to her side.

"So who's that?" Flint asked while pointing to Mitsumi.

Cyrus smiled with pride and he put his and on Mitsumi's shoulder; the rest of Team Galactic returned to his side as well, Saturn and Mars seemed relived to see Mitsumi again as well.

"This is my pride and my joy, My Ultimate Fighting Machine." Cyrus replied as he watched Lucian's eyes become wide with fear.

"That's who, Cynthia! That's who is responsible for Maxwell's slaughter! She is the one who killed him!" he yelled as he pointed to the young girl, she had a frown and a frustrated glare.

Cynthia chuckled.

"There's no way a girl as small as her could have killed a man as powerful as my uncle. But, it would be worth it to see if it's true. Come on, girl! Come on and fight me, prove your true power!" she challenged.

Mitsumi's frown became a larger one.

"No," she murmured, followed by her comrades and her boss to look at her in disgust. "It would only lead to an unfair defeat by you. You have 4 Pokémon that would quickly beat my only two, and by the time I run out I wouldn't have enough energy to defeat your other Pokémon, then I'd have to fight the Elite Four as well. So no, I will not fight you." She grumbled as then turned to Cyrus. "We should leave now, I know that we wouldn't even have a slight chance of winning if we were to fight them all," she suggested.

Cyrus sighed; he knew she was correct; his team became too weak to battle.

"We'll leave," Cyrus grumbled in frustration. "But I warn you all, I promise the next time we meet we will be stronger, and then we will defeat you." He added as he signaled for his team to walk out of the door.

As they left, Cynthia could help but chuckle and perform a sly smile with her eye lids half closed.

'_Then I'll wait for you, 'Ultimate Warrior,' I'll wait for you to become strong enough to battle you. I anticipate our encounter.'_

"Mitsumi, I wanted to tell you that I am very proud of you for coming in the nick of time to save my life, thank you." Cyrus mumbled as he sat on Charizard's back. He had revived his dragon before they left at the healing station at the Pokémon center part of the Pokémon League.

The girl was on the back of the dragon as well; she closed her eyes and then smiled in pride.

"I couldn't let my Boss get killed so easily, we still have training to complete anyways." She replied as she began to watch the buildings pass by underneath her. The sky was becoming orange and pink, dusk was here and the sun was about to set behind Mount Coronet.

Cyrus chuckled at the fact that she looked forward to her training; he never had a warrior as perfect as she, he took so much pride in her that it hurt to see her in distress.

"What about Jupiter, how was she when you left?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"She is probably still feeling bad, but she allowed me to borrow her Golbat to fly me to the Pokémon League, I need to thank her for allowing me to use him." She murmured as she looked at the Pokeball in her hands. "I also need to work up on my Pokémon training, I feel as if I'm not strong enough there." She added, as she set the sphere in her pocket.

Cyrus nodded.

"We can do that." The man told her as they landed in front of their HQ in Veilstone city, and then hop off. As Mitsumi landed from the Charizard's back, she began to realize something, she realized how truly happy she was to be part of this team, who has now become her family.

She was more than happy to claim Cyrus as her father, she took pride in her team, she couldn't wait until she was old enough to lead them to do good things; she couldn't wait at all.

As Mitsumi, along with Mars and Saturn, walked into the commander's room, Jupiter was still lying in bed asleep; she still had the heating pad on her stomach as she slept, though she still looked in pain.

It was dark outside by now, so going out to train herself was not an option right now, so she decided to maybe lie down on her couch and get some sleep.

"Hey Mitsumi, before you go to bed, could you do me a quick favor?" Saturn asked as she was heading towards the sofa she called her own.

Mitsumi turned around and looked up to him, waiting for the favor he wanted to be done.

"I was wondering if you could real quickly run out to town and go to the department store near here and pick something up from one of the stores there."

"Well you can't just let her go alone! What if the Police find out who she is! The camera crew back at the Pokémon League got everything on TV, so the public should know by now that Mitsumi is Maxwell's murderer; she could be put under arrest by the cops!" Mars blurted out as she marched up to the oblivious Saturn.

Saturn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Chill out, Mars! It's not like she's gonna steal something!" he argued as began to cross his arms.

"Just give me the money and I'll get what you want from the department store, and I'll take Mars with me." Mitsumi grumbled, breaking up their fighting. Both of them turned to look at her, her eyes were giving them the same ghostly look she usually gave them when she was frustrated with them.

"Oh, good idea, Mitsumi!" Saturn agreed with sarcasm as he looked at Mars in an acerbic way. Mars sighed and watched Mitsumi take the money that Saturn handed her. "What I need you to get are a couple of supplies that might help me in Pokémon battles, its called an X Attack, get me 5 of those and 5 of something called an X Defense. They should be in the same department, if not then something is totally screwed up." Saturn explained while looking down to the pre-teen.

"Ok, I'll be on my way." Mitsumi mumbled while Mars followed quickly behind.

As the two left the building known as Team Galactic's Headquarters, they began to walk down the steps that led up to it.

"I've never been to the Department Store, what's it like." Mitsumi brought up as she looked up the Mars, who was watching closely to make sure no one would surprise attack or kidnap them.

"Maybe that's another reason why I should have came with you, if you can't find it, then you cant get what you want, and if you did find it, that place is humongous, it will be difficult for you to find the things Saturn wanted you to get him." She grumbled as she led her up a marble flight of stairs.

Mitsumi sighed; she said all of that but nothing answered her question.

"We're here!" Mars informed as Mitsumi looked up to find at least a 100 foot high tower, she was shocked by the size of this building; how high could someone make an edifice? The girl followed her Commander as she walked in trough a sliding glass door that lead to a room that was painted a chestnut brown with tan tiles.

"Welcome to the- Team Galactic?" a woman began, but then was interrupted after she realized who was walking inside.

"Chill," Mars grumbled as she held up a hand. "I just want to know where the X Attacks and X Defenses are sold." She added, followed by the woman frowning and then stubbornly turning her head away.

"I refuse to serve you; you are part of an organization that is very infamous for many things." The woman responded, followed by Mars' groan.

The girl turned to look at Mitsumi, who was looking around the lobby in awe.

"I guess we have to find it ourselves then, Mitsumi." The woman mumbled to the younger girl as she led her to an elevator that had a sign hung on the wall that gave you the stores on each floor, of course, Mars observed it until she found the floor she needed to go to.

"Alright, Mitsumi, we need to go to floor 2," Mars muttered, followed by no response. Mars frowned. Mitsumi wasn't the most talkative one in the pea pod but she would usually show some sort of signal of response. "Mitsumi?" she looked behind her; Mitsumi wasn't there.

Her eyes grew large as she quickly looked around; had Mitsumi wondered off to somewhere else? Mars quickly began to look around; the bottom floor didn't have any stores or anything, all that was there were an escalator and the front desk were that lady sat.

"Mitsumi? Were did you go!" Mars called as she began to look around for the young girl who had disappeared. If Boss Cyrus found out that she lost Mitsumi, he'd kill her for sure.

Meanwhile, Mitsumi, very unaware that Mars was looking for her, had gotten bored while waiting for Jupiter to read the sign next to the elevator, so she decided to go ahead and get the items herself by riding up the escalator.

As she was riding the moving stairs, she was busy thinking about how she could get something from the store owner, when that person sees that she is a member of Team Galactic, than he would probably freak out and then he would refuse to serve her like the other woman who was in the front.

By the time she got to the top, she was interrupted by a loud and noisy scream of frustration.

"Mitsumi!" it yelled, obviously Mars. "Why did you run off on me like that? My goodness you scared me!" she scolded as she began to shake her fist as she was walking up the stairs of the escalator.

"You took too long while you were reading that sign, so I decided to go ahead and just go on and get the things Saturn wanted myself while you took your time." She murmured, followed by her beginning to search for the store herself.

"Hey! Mitsumi!" Mars called. "Did you forget that I'm in charge of you? Come back over here." Mitsumi sighed and then walked back up to her.

"Mars, if you don't hurry then we'll be in here longer and the longer we're in here, then the chance of getting persecuted will rise to a critical height. I just want to get in here, and then get out." She murmured, followed by her showing eyes that she wanted to hurry up.

Mars sighed and began to continue walking. Mitsumi might be one of the only girls who don't like to shop.

When they came across the stall that sold power-ups for Pokémon, they began to look and see what was for sale, and sure enough, there were the two things that Saturn had asked for- The X Attack and the X Defense.

"Mitsumi let me see that money." Mars said, followed by the small girl handing her the cash. After that Mars stood up to look at the shop keeper, he was a man in his mid 50's and he wore a brown coat.

"How may I help you?" he asked as he looked at the two in front of him.

"We would like 5 X Attacks and 5 X Defenses please." Mars responded, followed by the man staring at her in what looked like awe.

"You're certainly the first person in Team Galactic who says please, I'll serve you with pleasure." He responded as he pulled out five of the 2 items they wanted, and then handed them to her. "That'll be 5000 Poke, please." (In the Pokémon games, its like 500 poke is 5 dollars in the US, just sayin') He added, followed by Mars handing him the money that Mitsumi gave her.

"This should be enough." The woman said as she handed the money to the man, who counted it all up and then nodded.

"The exact amount, thank you for coming!" he said as he waved and watched them walk away with the items. It was strange to see a man actually respect Team Galactic, or at least serve them.

When Mitsumi and Mars returned from the Department Store and now in the Commanders room, Mars had just handed the objects to Saturn, who became excited as he looked at them.

"Sweet! This will make me an even stronger trainer! Those there people better watch out when my Rydon comes along with his power doubled!" he shouted in pride as he quickly began to set them under his bed. "Oh yah thanks." He muttered as he then hopped into his cot. "'night." He added.

Mars sighed and then turned to Mitsumi; she looked tired and ready for bed herself.

"Well," the girl began as she began to head towards her own cot and then hopped on top of it. "I guess its good night as well, Mitsumi." She murmured, followed by her lying down. "Could you go turn off the light?" she added.

Mitsumi sighed and then went to go flip the light switch, and then the room became dark, making it hard to see. Of course, she stumbled a bit, but was finally able to find her sofa, then laid down. What a relief it was to finally go to sleep after what a hard day it was, that Milotic was tough.

She let out a large yawn and the shut her eyes, allowing sleep to slowly creep up on her.

Author's Note: Well, I hoped you liked it! The next chapter should be interesting, a year later when Team Galactic has discovered, what? Deoxys? NO way! Will Team Galactic succeed in catching him? Find out in the next chapter!

P.S. Am I the ONLY girl who hates clothes shopping? I mean really, my Mother drags me all the way to JCPennys and tells me that we're only staying to return some shoes, and what happens? She stays in there for 6 stupid hours! ACK! I just wanted to know if I can relate to anyone, oh well, tootles!


	16. Deoxys: A Legendary Discovery

Author's Note: EEEK! I've been waiting to write this chapter because I got soooo excited about it! I probably can assure you that you'll love this chapter! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I took pleasure in writing it! Enjoy!

"Well done Mitsumi! You are doing so great!" Cyrus exclaimed as he watched Mitsumi take down the last Pokémon that one of the grunts, Hudson, had. Mitsumi had been undergoing serious training with her Pokémon, she had to learn how she can fight both with her Pokémon without her own physical strength, and fighting without her Pokémon to help her, then using both

They stood inside the same battle arena they usually went in to train against some of the Team Galactic members, the pure white room with a big G painted on the top. It had been a year and a half sense Cynthia had become Champion, since then Cyrus had been trying to find a way to get a way to be champion instead of her.

Mitsumi had to feel proud of herself as well, she had become very strong with her Dusclops, Leafeon and a new addition to her party, Elekid, an Electric Type Pokémon.

It was about mid-day, and so far, all they had done today was train Mitsumi's Pokémon in battles.

"Now, I believe that we're ready to head on to the next part of our day, come." Cyrus mumbled, followed by Mitsumi recalling all of her Pokémon back into their Pokeballs, though Elekid gave her a frustrated glare, It was obvious he wanted to stay out.

Elekid's personality is very different from Leafeon's and Dusclops', with them being cheery and optimistic, Elekid on the other hand was serious and pessimistic, he showed loyalty to Mitsumi, but he wasn't too fond of playing with the other Pokémon that he was part of. Elekid was a bright yellow color with black stripes trailing down his body, and the top of his head looked similar to an electric plug you would see on the end of that computer you're using right now to read this.

Mitsumi and Elekid began to follow Cyrus down the white hallway to get to where Cyrus had wanted to take Mitsumi, wondering what it was he wanted to do, Mitsumi quickly rushed up to him, Elekid following close behind and then looked up to her boss.

"Boss Cyrus, I was wondering were it is we were going, may I ask?" she question as he stopped in front of the building's most awesome new upgrades, they were warp pads, when you step on them, they would lead to a different place they were programmed to bring you to. The one in front of them now would take them to the cafeteria. Sure the deal with all of the teleporters scattered around the building was difficult, it was just something all of the members would have to get used to.

"We are going to have a meeting in the cafeteria; it's going to be a mission that's going to be put in action later on today." He murmured as he pointed to the warp pad. "Step on and I'll be behind you." He grumbled.

"Yes Boss Cyrus!" the young girl who was now 13 responded as she and her Elekid went on and with a flash of light, they were gone. Cyrus sighed in relief, he was excited about this upcoming mission; he knew it would lead to be a tremendous success.

When Mitsumi looked around after the warp pad was done, she was sure enough in the cafeteria, where many other members sat in the tables; they must be part of the mission too. When she spotted a hand waving around, she found it have belonged to Saturn who was telling her to come. Mitsumi rushed up to greet him with Elekid trailing not far behind.

"Hey Mitsumi," Saturn said as he patted on the seat next to him. "Take a load off." He added followed by the girl doing as he asked. Sitting at the same table was Mars and Jupiter; they too were going to be in this mission.

It didn't take long before Cyrus had arrived at the front of the room; from the look of his face this was going to be a serious operation.

"I would like you all to listen closely now." He grumbled, followed by all of the people who were in the room to immediately stop talking and turn to look at him. On his face was a stern grimace, he seemed very serious about this.

"In the recent news, there have been sightings of the DNA Pokémon, Deoxys, falling from the sky on a meteorite right out side of Veilstone City. That would explain the giant noise that had occurred a few nights ago. Now, what the mission is that I want you all to go out in the wilderness and search for Deoxys and capture it. When we have him as our tool, we will become next to impossible to defeat. Deoxys has never been sighted before, but I'm very sure you'll know it once you see it." He grumbled, and then he turned to the commanders sitting in their table. "I want you three to split into groups and search for him, if you do not find it by sundown, then come back and we will continue tomorrow." He murmured, and then turned to Mitsumi. "Mitsumi you will be going to search by yourself for your training." He added, followed by him setting his hands behind his back.

A grunt raised his hand, Cyrus pointed to it.

"Uh sir, how do you know if Deoxys is even real? Some have even come to the conclusion that he's just a myth!" he asked, making Cyrus frown and lock a cold gaze upon the young man.

"Frankston, you don't question me, I know what I am doing." He grumbled as he looked around. "Anymore questions?" he asked, followed by no response, but when he thought nobody would answer, Jupiter suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes Jupiter?" Cyrus groaned as he rolled his eyes; Jupiter's questions were either really stupid or too complicated to answer without him looking like an idiot.

"When are we going to head out?" she asked; well this certainly shocked Cyrus, what a simple question.

"I plan for you to leave as soon as this meeting is over, unless if there was something that you needed to do." He grumbled, followed by Jupiter shaking her head. "Anymore questions?" he asked again, this time nobody said anything.

"Well then, I guess you go on ahead, start by searching on the route south of Veilstone City. I would like for you all to come back with good results." He added, then dismissed them as they all began to get up and go outside to begin grouping.

"Alright, I'll take this quarter of the team, and then you two get the rest!" Saturn said as he looked to Mars and Jupiter. They on the other hand weren't pleased.

"How come you get to pick all of the good trainers? Maybe we should just split them up from good trainers to bad ones!" Jupiter complained as she walked up to his face. "That's _NO_ fair!" she added, then slapping Saturn upside the head. Well, she was in a bad mood today.

Mitsumi sighed while listening to them all begin a ruckus about who was choosing who. That's when Elekid, who she forgot was there, began to tap on her leg to get her attention. She looked down to the Electric Type to see him pointing to the forest in the vast distance.

"Kid, kid!" he shouted as he began to walk in that direction.

"I guess I'm going without their instructions." Mitsumi grumbled to herself as she began to walk after the Pokémon who had taken off.

It didn't take too long to arrive at the forest Elekid was pointing to, it was deep and dense, not to mention a little intimidating.

"Well then, I guess this is the best place to start searching for Deoxys," Mitsumi muttered once again to herself as she looked at the undergrowth before her, then she took out Elekid's Pokeball. "I think you should return to here to make sure you don't attract much attention."

"Kid…." The Pokémon complained as she recalled him back into the sphere, then set it in her pocket with her other Pokémon, Dusclops and Leafeon.

"Now," Mitsumi muttered again. "To look for Deoxys," she added as she began to push through the bushes and foliage to walk through. As she was stepping over vines and such, she began to feel watched; almost as soon as she went inside here her intuition bugged her.

For the sake of satisfying her curiosity, she turned to look around, yet there was nobody watching. Mitsumi sighed; maybe she was just thinking things. So then she began to push on through the deep forest.

As she continued walking, she began to hear chirpings of Starly and such, making it difficult to think. She sighed again; hopefully the others are having an easier time.

Meanwhile, Mars was leading her group through a small forest as well, probably the same one for whatever mattered. Anyways, as she and her group of 5 were walking through the woodland, she stopped to a sudden noise.

"Do you hear that?" the red head asked her group as they began to listen as well. The sound sounded like rustling leaves and what also sounded like a zooming noise at high speeds.

The next thing they all knew, there was a sudden blur of orange, red and blue as it whizzed past them, making Mars shout.

"That's him! That's Deoxys!" she yelled as she pointed in the direction of the blur. "We need to follow him!" she added, followed by them all sprinting after the Pokémon that had rocketed past them.

It took a few moments of running for a long time, but they were able to reach a small opening that was surrounded by trees. And to the entire teams awe and shock, there he stood,

Deoxys. (Wow that was quick….)

"We found him!" Mars shouted with glee as she quickly brought out a Pokémon from her Pokeball. "Everyone send out your Pokémon! We're gonna catch this Deoxys one way or another!" she added, making the other comrades nod their heads and then bring out their own.

"Purugly, go!" the commander shouted while throwing out the Pokeball and from it came a gigantic fat cat that was both a periwinkle and dark purple color, and then growled its name.

"Alight now," Mars murmured, "Deoxys your mine! Purugly, use Take down!" she shouted, making the big cat growl and then hop to the legendary Pokémon, then attempt to tackle it, but only result in the Deoxys to swiftly evade it and then hit it with a purple blade that came from it's head, then it hit the Purugly. The Pokémon growled in pain and then fell to the ground, fainted.

"Im-Impossible!" Mars shouted in awe as she turned to see her comrades' Pokémon had been knocked out as well. "No matter! Just send out another Pokémon until you have no more! She shouted as the grunts nodded and then pulled out another Pokeball.

It wasn't too long until they were completely defeated by Deoxys, who wasn't even close to hurt.

"Incredible! I-I never knew that Deoxys had so much power!" Mars shouted in awe as they stared in terror as the Deoxys glared at them with angry eyes. "Retreat back to HQ! Then grab as many Pokémon as you can so we can defeat Deoxys and defeat him!" the commander added as she began to lead them away from the opening.

Mitsumi sighed as she was walking through the forest, the crown of the trees were blocking out the sunlight, making it difficult for her to see, yet it was vaguely clear, so at least she could make out where she was going.

There were still no signs of the legendary Pokémon, Deoxys, she was assigned to find, so she was beginning to grow frustrated while looking. Deoxys could be anywhere around Sinnoh, he might even be in a different region for all she knew!

"Hey! Deoxys!" a voice called, making her head shoot up. Was it one of her comrades? No, the voice sounded too young, like a little kids almost. Was someone else looking for Deoxys? "It's about time if found you!" it added as Mitsumi felt a pair of hands wrap around her hip and then bury its head in her crouch.

Mitsumi flinched at that feeling.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SICK PERVERT!" _She screamed while she quickly grabbed his head and then ripped the body from hers, and then threw him across the clearing, and then the body skidded, making a large trail until her finally stopped.

"Wow, Deoxys! I had no idea you could speak!" the voice shouted in excitement as the body began to sit up, but was interrupted by Mitsumi's angry and deep voice.

"Get up and your dead," she grumbled as she walked up to him, the closer she got to him, the more clear it became. He was a little boy, about 6. He wore no shirt, but a pair of raggedy grey pants, his hair was pitch black that flowed into his face and like hers, his eyes were a bright cheery green.

"Oh… your not Deoxys." He grumbled in a depressed manner, but then jumped up and climbed on to her body and then gripped on to her shoulders and got up in her face. "But your one of those bad people who wants to hurt Deoxys! You have the same hint in your eyes and the same clothes! Why are you going to hurt him! He's afraid of you!" he yelled as Mitsumi swiftly grabbing his wrists and then setting him on the ground.

"Listen, Timothy Green! I don't have the time to answer your stupid questions, okay!" the girl growled in anger as she began to walk off.

"Oh yah! I'm not going to let you go ahead and hurt my friend, Deoxys! You come back here! I know your one of those people who want to hurt him! I won't let you get near him! Get back over here!" he shouted while grabbing her wrist and then began to pull in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Lay off, I need to find that Deoxys so I can accomplish my mission! I don't have time for the likes of you!" Mitsumi yelled back as she began to fight for her to get her wrist back.

"I won't let go until you promise me that you won't hurt Deoxys! You stay away from my friend!" he said while planting his feet in the ground and still keeping a harsh grip on Mitsumi's wrist.

The girl groaned and then brought her wrist and the little boy up to her face like lifting up a weight.

"look! I just told you that I don't have time for you!" she shouted in a stern manner.

"Your just as mean as the other people who have the same clothes as you! I'm going t-"

That's when a large object flashed by them as they were arguing, while that flew past them, the boy looked back and then let go of her wrist.

"Deoxys!" he shouted as he dashed after the object. Mitsumi's head rose up after he said that word.

'_That's right, he said her knew Deoxys! I better follow him, and then I'll finally find that Pokémon Boss Cyrus wanted!'_ The girl thought as she began to run off behind the little boy who was after the Pokémon. As she was running, it didn't take long for her to finally catch up to the little boy she was following. He showed her an angry glare.

"Hey! Your following me so you can find Deoxys and hurt him aren't you!" he shouted as he held out a foot to tripe her, but Mitsumi was barely able to dodge it by jumping over it.

"Why else! Its part of my mission to find and capture him!" Mitsumi replied as she tried to make sure that the boy didn't do anything else to make her fall behind.

The boy grumbled and then when they entered another clearing, they both stopped and once again, on top of a meteorite was Deoxys eyeing them angrily. As it glared at Mitsumi, it then rushed up to grab the young boy and then hurried back to the rock it was on top of, set the boy down and then held one of its harms out in a protective manner.

"Deoxys! That girl wants to hurt you like those other people did! I don't want you to get hurt!" the boy shouted while looking at the legendary Pokémon, who in response eyed hi, for a moment. "What?" the boy asked in a confused tone. "That girl is dangerous? I had no idea!" he said while looking back to Mitsumi.

The girl frowned and the gritted her teeth as she stared at the amazing creature in front of her. She balled up her fist and then watched it as it came closer and closer, then stopped about 2 feet from her.

"I've been looking for you, Deoxys, I'm going to catch you and make you part of Team Galactic, whether you like it or not!" she shouted as the Pokémon stared at her some more, this time it quickly rushed up and grabbed her neck and pinned her to a near-by tree.

Mitsumi didn't expect this, and while being held against the tree, she looked into to Pokémon's eyes. They were a bleak black that stared at her, his pupils not even moving the slightest bit. It was like this for 5 minutes of quietness, yet she didn't bother to stop looking into the legendary's eyes.

'_You're Mitsumi, Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior, I've heard about you.'_ A voice echoed in her head, it was deep and frightening, even scarier than Cyrus' when he was angry. Mitsumi's eyes grew large as her heart pumped fast and frantically as she stared into the Pokémon's eyes more; she knew what was happening, Deoxys was talking to her telepathically after reading her mind, he saw everything that was in her past, from her first memory to finding Cyrus, killing Maxwell and even unto this very second.

"I- I am…." Mitsumi said aloud as she began to sweat and then grit her teeth.

'_I have not attacked a human before, but I know you are very evil person who likes nothing more than to obliterate and kill. The sight of blood makes you happy. I will not let you near this boy; I know that if you are pushed over the edge enough, then you will surely hurt him. You may even kill him after losing control of yourself like you did to Maxwell.'_ Deoxys continued, not letting go of her neck. _'I need to talk to you, I need to know your heart and it's every desire. I know that if Cyrus continues the teachings he gives you, then you will soon become an uncontrollable monster. I must prevent you from doing so. I will kill you if it's necessary.'_

Mitsumi breathed hard in panic, her body was immobilized by fear that she couldn't bring her hands up to try to struggle out of his grasp. Why was she so scared of him?

'_Tell me,'_ Deoxys began as he tightened his grip, chocking Mitsumi more than he had before. _'Why were you trying to capture me to become part of Team Galactic? Is it that you are trying to destroy the world?'_

Mitsumi shook her head, and then tried with what strength she could mustier to breath.

"I'm doing it to please my Boss Cyrus. He knows what is best for the world, and he will use your strength to make it that way." She coughed as she tried to remain conscious from the air she was losing. "Nothing will stand in my way when I will catch you!" she wheezed as her eyes began to cloud up with black clouds; she was about to faint from a shortage of air.

'_Is that so?'_ Deoxys questioned as he tightened his grip even more, making Mitsumi groan as she desperately tried to breathe. _'If you're trying to capture me so bad, then why don't you break free? You're Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior; you've killed Champion Maxwell with your bare hands. I still smell the reek of his blood on your hands, if fact, I smell many organism's blood on your hands. Most of them are Pokémon. I am ashamed of you Mitsumi, is it possible that you can change from the demon you're becoming? We'll have to fix you up….'_

That was followed by Mitsumi's eyes seeing nothing but total darkness; then plunging in to a huge black abyss.

She stood there, waiting for something. Anything. She was situated in pure darkness, the only color there was she, and… something else? It looked like a giant green wolf whose paws were covered in scarlet blood. Its fangs were bared as it stared at her.

Mitsumi's eyes became wide with fear upon looking at the lean beast in front of her. She'd seen this creature; it was in a dream from years back, back when she first joined Team Galactic. It gazed upon her with blood thirsty eyes as it slowly walked towards her as she slowly backed up and watched it slowly approach her.

It growled as blood began to drip from it mouth and then it stared at her some more.

"Your puny, you're useless in this world." The creature growled. "You should perish fool!" it yelled as it lunged towards her.

Mitsumi's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up and then looked around. She was breathing fast and her heart was pounding. She quickly looked around some more to determine where she was; she was inside of what seemed like a cave. It was very dark and cold, but as she looked around, she came face to face with two bleak black pupils that were staring right at her.

Mitsumi let out a horrified shriek as she quickly jumped back and attempted to run away, but it was followed by a hand grabbing the collar of her suit and then picking her up.

'_Where do you think you're going, Mitsumi.' _Deoxys' voice echoed in her head with an enraged tone as he carried her deeper in the cave.

"Where- where are going?" Mitsumi asked in a frightened tone as she turned to look at the Pokémon who was lunging her deeper inside, then came to a room that was round and cozy. In the middle was a small campfire and that same boy who was trying to prevent her from finding Deoxys cuddled up next to the roaring flame with a content smile on his face as he sat next to it, enjoying the warmth.

Deoxys set her down on the ground and then the boy handed her a stick with a large fish on it, it was cooked and ready to eat.

"Here! I cooked this for you! Eat it! You'll love it!" the boy shouted in happiness as he watched her look at it, then look up to him.

"Why did you make this for me? You know that I'm dangerous, Deoxys told you." She murmured while handing it back. "I don't need it anyways," she added.

The boy stood up and marched up to her and then glared at her with demanding eyes.

"Goodness! You're my friend! And since you're my friend I made you dinner! Eat it!" he said in a voice what sounded like anger, but it seemed gentle and friendly.

Mitsumi sighed and then took a bite from the fish on the stick. It was very delicious and tasty, he was a good cook. "Thank you," she added as she took another bite, and it didn't take too long for her to finish the entire fillet and then tossed it in to the fire.

The boy was sitting next to Deoxys in an excited manner as he watched her turn to look at them while she was sitting on the ground Indian style. As she watched the 2 stare at her, she stood up and then took a deep breath.

"Do any of you happen to know what time it is?" she asked as she looked at one of them, hoping to get an answer.

The boy looked at Deoxys and then looked back to her.

"It's 11:36, Deoxys told me!" the boy exclaimed while sitting against the wall and then putting his arms behind his neck and began to relax.

"It's already 11:36?" Mitsumi yelled as she put her hands on her head and then began to pull her hair. "Boss Cyrus told me to be back by sundown! I have to go!" she said as she ran out of the cave and out in the wilderness, finding she was beyond deep in the woods. She was for sure going to get lost, so she tried to use her sense of navigation to guide her home, but before she could begin running, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Mitsumi jumped and look behind her to find non other than the DNA Pokémon, Deoxys staring at her with angry eyes.

'_You're spending the night here, Mitsumi, whether you like it or not.'_ Deoxys grumbled in her head as he began to pull her back to the cave. Mitsumi frowned and then planted her feet into the ground, making the Pokémon stop and turn around.

"After you nearly chocked me to death?" Mitsumi yelled. "Why would I want to come with you!" she yelled as she tried to break free of his grasp.

'_Why would I want to come with you when your comrades nearly killed me?'_ Deoxys responded, making Mitsumi grit her teeth. Then try to win back her shoulder by grabbing onto his hand attempt to pull it off. _'You have a strong grip Mitsumi, yet you seemed to have taken influence by that Jupiter, she has a rotten attitude. Your still coming with me, I want to have a talk with you.'_ Deoxys added as he continued to pull her back into the cave and then set her on the ground in front of the fire. She had to notice that the little boy had fallen asleep as well. After that, the Pokémon sat down himself and glared at Mitsumi for a moment. He didn't need to read her mind to know her inner emotions. Her eyes gave everything away; she was full of anger and hatred.

'_I see that Cyrus has told you that the only emotions that are necessary for life is hate and anger and that all of the other passions are useless.'_ Deoxys murmured into her head as he continued to look at her in the eye. _'I want you to know that Cyrus is very wrong. He is very, very wrong.'_

"Boss Cyrus knows what he's doing; he knows that he's training me properly." Mitsumi corrected in an angry and spiteful tone as she squinted her eyes with a hateful manner.

Deoxys continued to look at her.

'_I see.'_ He muttered as he locked a gaze upon her. _'Now, while you were asleep, I saw that you were struggling around. I knew you were having a nightmare that was so dark and horrific that my mind prevented myself from seeing it. Tell me what happened.'_

Didn't appreciate Deoxys' nosiness, so in response she let out a tsk,

"Why in the world would I talk about it to someone like you?" she grumbled as she turned her back to the Pokémon, who glared at her some more.

'_Your once innocent heart has become so black it makes me want to cry, Mitsumi. I can't even stand to see you as an adult, who has power and strength. Your heart is so dark, I want to purify it.'_

Mitsumi stood up and turned around; on her face was anger and hatred and her unforgiving eyes gave him a nerve-binding stare.

"What's the point in being pure, Deoxys!" she shouted while clutching her fist and then gritting her teeth. Her breathing became hard and upset. Mitsumi was fuming. "When you become a friend with someone, then the take advantage of you, then when you need them the most they leave you! Friends are useless!" she yelled in fury.

'_Words that tear out my heart.' _ Deoxys murmured in a quiet tone in her head as she watched him take her hand in his and guide her outside. _'I must show you something,'_ he whispered as he walked out of the cave.

When they were outside in the dark forest clearing, it was much more beautiful than Mitsumi had noticed when she ran out here a few moments ago. The entire place had the most luscious Saint Augustine grass that grew everywhere, and there was a small crystal clear pond that was not too far from there.

Deoxys took her to the center of the field and pointed to the ground for her to sit like Cyrus did when he trained her. As soon as she did, the Pokémon did as well, and then looked at her again.

'_Do you see this beautiful world that has been created for us by an awesome God? Why do you want to change it?' _Deoxys asked as he looked into Mitsumi's frantic green eyes. _'It may be imperfect, there is still suffering and evil. But I can assure you, you can always make the best of it by being with the people you love.' _The Pokémon's voice echoed through out her head, his tone was serene and peaceful; it seemed to have soothed her anger.

"Deoxys, what does love mean? I've- I've never heard that word before." She asked as she looked up to him again with much calmer eyes. Her pupils were soft and plush, yet they had such confusion.

'_It hurts me to know that you have no idea what that word means after living 13 long years of your life.' _The Pokémon murmured as it looked into her eyes._ 'Love is the most important emotion of them all, it is friendship, kindness, care, forgiveness and harmony all abided unto one, Love is what we need in order to survive.' _Deoxys explained as he looked up to the night sky above them.

"If we need it to survive, then how come I still live when I never love?" Mitsumi asked, her anger was coming back again, it seemed like he was throwing Cyrus in the mud.

'_You do love, you just don't realize it.'_ He answered while taking her hands and then taking off her gloves to reveal her palms, there were white scars from years ago on them, Deoxys saw that day in her mind, and it was the day that Cyrus worked her to death almost. _'But, I fear that the monster you are forming into will crush that emotion until you love no one at all; your only affection will be to kill and destroy. That part of you came out when you battled Maxwell. You seemed to have lost control of yourself and then killed him without hesitation.'_

Mitsumi sighed and took her hands back from the Pokémon and then turned away in shame.

"I know I lost control of myself that day. I became so scared of myself, and Boss Cyrus always told me that my true self was awakening." She muttered as she looked at her hands and then balled them up and then buried her hands in her face. "I became so scared Deoxys! I-I didn't want to see me become such a monster!" she yelled in her palms as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "But I love Boss Cyrus! He's my father; I don't want to leave him! I owe him so much, and I can't ever pay him back from the favor he has done unto me! I just don't know what to become! Part of me says to run away and never return, yet another says to just stay and become the person I was destined to be!" she added, now yelling louder than she wanted.

'_Mitsumi, do not be afraid.' _Deoxys echoed_ 'I understand you have such affection to the man who is raising you. It is all your choice of what you will become, you must choose that. But I am encouraging you to leave. Team Galactic is no good.' _He added.

"What! That my family isn't good for me!" Mitsumi yelled as tears began to stream from her face, she had a large frown that showed anger and hate, yet sadness and confusion. "My family _is_ Team Galactic! Nothing will ever make me hate them!" she bellowed as she hung her head.

'_You must love everyone, Mitsumi. Hate will not be accepted in the Book of Life. Hate is like murder. You must learn to control yourself and your strength. But when I said to leave Team Galactic, I did not mean hate. You can prefer not to be around somebody, but malice is never necessary.' _Deoxys whispered as he watched the confused Mitsumi cry in confusion and anger. _'You're so angry in life. That is what Cyrus has taught you what was right. It's wrong.'_

Mitsumi held her head back up and then glared at him; her eyes were angry again unlike a few moments ago, she is so puzzled in life. She was wearing a blindfold and walking through a maze of mirrors that were invisible. Even if she took the blindfold off, she still couldn't see where she was going.

"Deoxys…." Mitsumi worded silently. "Just let me go home, back to the Headquarters, I will be more comfortable there." She murmured as she felt hot tears run down her cheek.

Deoxys shook his head in response and then laid her down on the soft, cool grass.

'_Angry child, rest here until morning, then, we'll talk some more then.'_ He Pokémon responded as he watched Mitsumi slowly lay on the grass and lay there with empty eyes. It was obvious that she was tired, she needed sleep.

"Do you promise you won't kill me while I sleep?" Mitsumi asked while she closed her eyes. The while she slowly began to be taken by an abyss of darkness. She vaguely heard it, but it was so clear.

'_I promise…'_


	17. Deceit: Mitsumi's Decision

Author's Note: Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 17, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyways, this one is going to be a bit calm but it might get intense close to the end, I'm not sure if it will or not. By the way, I won't be updating until the 25th, I hope you don't mind because I have to go to Summer Camp, Ugh. Oh well, either way I hope you enjoy it! Onward with chapter 17!

Mitsumi woke up early this morning like she always did because her mental alarm always told her to awaken at about 4:39 to begin her training with her Boss Cyrus. When she opened her eyes to find herself in a completely different place other than the Galactic HQ, Mitsumi freaked out to find herself in a vast open grassy field.

While she was looking around, she had spotted another figure on the ground asleep, it was red, orange and blue with a human shaped body; it was Deoxys. Mitsumi had nearly forgotten about the events from last night when she was technically kidnapped by the legendary Pokémon and then had a conversation with her that really made her think.

Boss Cyrus couldn't have been that bad, he was kind enough to raise her and feed her. He took time from his everyday life to train her to become Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior; he was a father to her.

Deoxys had explained to her last night that love is something that she needed to know, and while thinking about the word love, the thing Cyrus is totally against, is what Cyrus shows to her.

She sighed and then began to feel a breeze come by; it wasn't really smart to run off to find her HQ again because for sure she would on probably get lost and then Deoxys would find her again.

As she began to stand up and stretch out her legs and arms with a mighty groan of pleasure. Once again, she looked around; the pond that was near-by sounded nice with the thought of dangling her feet in it, maybe she'd go ahead and do it to wake up.

Mitsumi strode over to the body of water then sat down on its bank where there was a small drop off. The girl took off her black boot and her white socks, revealing her bare feet. There were still white scars from the time that the ice shard ripped her ankle open, since then, she never had an injury that severe. She had toughened up over the years; it was difficult for her to feel pain from the muscle that had built up all over her body. She sighed and then dipped her feet into the clear water, it was cold at first, but then began to feel good after a couple of seconds, then this time she let out a sigh of relief.

The girl couldn't stop thinking about those things that Deoxys had told her last night. Deoxys told her that Team Galactic's doings where wrong, how could it be wrong when they are trying to wipe all of the evil and hate from the face of the earth?

But what depressed her most was that he was encouraging her to leave. Team Galactic was her only family, and if she left, she wouldn't know what to do in the cold harsh world. Everyone would know who she is; the murderer of Maxwell, and if someone didn't know and decided to take her in, then the truth would eventually come out.

She took pride in her family, she took pride in which she was; she was Mitsumi, Team Galactic's Ultimate Fighting Machine who will lead her family to nothing but success and Beautiful Light.

'_What would you define Beautiful Light, Mitsumi?'_ a voice echoed in her head. It was deep and trembling; it was Deoxys speaking to her telepathically.

Mitsumi jumped and turned around her torso to see the Pokémon standing next to her, his eyes were hard and bleak and he was standing stout and firm.

The girl quickly turned back around and then began to twiddle her thumbs and then bite her lip; she hated Deoxys' ability to read minds.

"I was just thinking things." Mitsumi murmured as she began to get a hand full of water and wash her face. But the next thing she knew, Deoxys was sitting next to her looking at her, watching what she was doing while she was cleaning.

'_Mitsumi, I know what you were thinking. You don't want to leave Team Galactic like I am promoting upon you. I understand that you have a deep sense of emotion for them, but you must understand that if you stay, it will lead to hurt and heart ache.' _He murmured as he looked into the water.

"Why? Team Galactic has intentions of doing good by demolishing all of evil and hatred. How is that a bad thing?" Mitsumi asked as she waited for his response.

'_Because, look at who your becoming,'_ Deoxys answered as he took the back of her head an then made her look at her reflection in the water.

What she saw was only a mirror image of herself, she had green eyes and zigzag hair, peach skin, a thick strand of tresses that went up on the corner of her head and a small frown on her face. That's all she saw.

"Deoxys, all I see is myself. I don't get the point of this," she grumbled as Deoxys applied a bit more pressure on her head.

'_Look harder, I see something more than just your outer appearance….. Look into your eyes, look into your heart and its desires and pleasures.'_ He whispered as the girl began to squint her eyes and then look deep into her pupils, then something miraculous began to occur.

As she was looking, her body began to change shape in the reflection, what was once her outer appearance, was now a horrific inner appearance. Now in her mirror image was a blood thirsty wolf with red eyes, its fur was green and ripped, cuts and scars were all across its body. Blood dripped from its mouth and stained its sharp and large teeth, as she glared at it, tears began to fill her eyes; that was the exact same wolf that has been haunting her nightmares for years.

Mitsumi gasped and quickly jumped back, pulling her feet from the water and then tried to get as far back as she could from it. Her heart was beating faster than sound, nearly making her entire chest beat, and her eyes welled up with tears that began to pour out.

"I've seen that wolf before, it lurks in my dreams, and it tries to kill me and the people I care for! It always was so familiar! Who- who is that wolf?" she asked as Deoxys stood up and slowly walked up to her as she was sitting on the ground, still in a position to where she could run away if she desired.

'_Mitsumi, that is the person you should be very familiar with, that is you. That is the horrific beast you are. That is how I see you. That will soon be how everyone else shall see you as well.'_ Deoxys simply replied as he stopped in front of the terrified Mitsumi's trembling body.

"Im-Impossible…" she muttered as she tried to back up a little more in the green grass. "I can't be that monster. I refuse to believe you!" she cried as tears were now beginning to come from her eyes like water from a sink. After that, she stood up; her legs trembled as she tried to stay up.

Deoxys' eyes became harder as he watched her hunch over in fear; her fists were balled up, and her face was of pure anger and hatred, yet fear was deep inside of them.

'_You just looked at our refection. How can you deny that is you?'_ The Pokémon asked as it continued to look at her with upset eyes. The fact that she was denying who she was and who she was becoming was making him frustrated.

Tears dropped from Mitsumi's eyes as she looked at the Deoxys in anger. Why was she upset? She was terrified but infuriated.

"J-just….." She cracked as she looked to ground; this couldn't be her. She couldn't possibly be this monster, it was horrific and petrifying. "Just let me go back, let me go back to where I came from! I'll never bother you ever again!" She yelled as she felt more tears fall from her chin and then unto the ground, the sound of it hitting the earth echoed in her head.

'_Let you go back and continue to grow into the beast you are becoming?'_ Deoxys asked as he watched her try to get away, yet, for some reason she wouldn't. _'Where do you truly want to go, Mitsumi? Do you want to remain and then transform into this monster and destroy as you please, or betray the people who raised and cherished you?'_

"_Just stop!"_ Mitsumi yelled as she rushed up to hit the Pokémon in the face, only to result in Deoxys swiftly dodging her blow and then appearing behind her. The girl breathed hard in anger and hatred; she wasn't in fear anymore. She was confused, and Deoxys was teasing her of what decision she should make, both of them would lead to sadness in the end.

'_Do you see Mitsumi? That part of you just came out; you just allowed the beast inside of you to unleash it's wrath upon me, anger and hatred is the fuel it needs, and you keep providing it energy by hating me.' _Deoxys' voice echoed in her head, making her grit her teeth; she didn't understand why this was happening to her.

Uncontrollable malice and rage continuously controlled her body; she frantically was shivering, her thoughts were being controlled by something, her actions were being controlled as well. What was happening to her?

'_Come on Mitsumi, fight the beast inside of you, and don't allow it to take you over. Overcome it; fight it with what strength you have.'_ The Pokémon cheered her on as she was frantically trying to conquer the monster she was; but was she far too late? Had the years of Cyrus' training make the beast large enough to be permanent?

Mitsumi grabbed her head and then dug her nails inside of her scalp.

"I-I can't…. I can't, Deoxys. I want to stay loyal to my Boss Cyrus, I want to please him and make him proud of me, and fulfill my destiny…" she murmured. "But at the same time, I don't want to kill. I want to be pure and graceful."

'_You can only become one, Mitsumi.'_ Deoxys replied as he watched her try to make a decision.

The girl fell to her knees and her palms kissed the earth. Tears flowed from her eyes as she desperately tried to make her decision. What was more important? Cyrus or serenity?

"Hey! There's Deoxys!" A voice called, making the Pokémon shoot its head over to look at the yeller; it was a young man in the same outfit as Mitsumi's, he had blue hair and a group of others behind him. "We found you! And look, Mitsumi is too tired to defeat him! We need to help her!"

Mitsumi looked up to see as well, she immediately recognized him. It was Saturn and his party. Deoxys held out a protective hand in front of her body, her knees were still on the ground.

'_They've come to take you back, Mitsumi. I will make sure that they don't.'_ the Pokémon said to her as it stood in a defensive pose as the Commander approached him and the girl.

"We've been searching for you, Deoxys! And I see you've got our Ultimate Warrior, Mitsumi! I suggest that you get away from her or else your going to acquire it in the end!" the man shouted to the Pokémon who the narrowed it's eye and began to walk towards them, showing no signs of fear.

Saturn pointed to the legendary Pokémon striding towards them.

"Don't let him get away, team! Take out your Pokémon and let's fight him till her cant stand any more and then catch him! You're ours, Deoxys!" he exclaimed, followed by the group pulling out their Pokeballs and then throwing them all out, revealing all of their Pokémon.

"Alright!" Saturn yelled as he brought out his Rydon. "Rydon, use Rollout! Hit him hard!" he shouted, followed by the Rock Type, and a series of other Pokémon rushing towards the determined Deoxys, only to result in the legendary quickly defeating them all with a blink of an eye and a flash of a lavender colored light. All of the team's Pokémon had fainted to Deoxys' awesome power.

Saturn gritted his teeth and frowned; he saw Mitsumi behind the Deoxys on her knees and her palms on the ground. On her hung head was a struggling expression with anger and wickedness.

"Alright team! Pull out as many Pokémon as you can to attack this guy! We can't give in!" Saturn yelled to his comrades, followed by more Pokémon to be unleashed and then defeated by the same Deoxys.

It didn't take too long for the last Pokémon standing to fall, only to make Saturn stare in terror, yet anger.

"Deoxys! We won't give in! Give us back Mitsumi! We know you've done something to her!"

'_Mitsumi…..'_ Deoxys' voice echoed in her head as she looked up to him _'I need your help, I have no desire to be attacked and captured by these people! Show them you no longer want to be with them, I know you don't!'_

"You're wrong Deoxys…" Mitsumi grumbled. And to the Pokémon and the team's surprise, Mitsumi had stood up and then appeared at Deoxys' behind. "I do want to stay with them, I've made my decision." She added, followed by her swiftly grabbing his legs and then hurled the Pokémon as far back as she could, as he descended to the ground, he left a large skid mark in the earth as he finally came to a stop.

Deoxys lay there with pain written on his face, when he opened his eyes, he found Mitsumi towering over him, then her foot lifted up and then collided with his chest, but the most terrifying feature was a horrifying and evil grin plastered upon her face.

"I've decided to allow the beast I am erupt from inside of me. I am this monster. I accept this fact." She told him with pride and naughty pleasure.

Deoxys' eyes became large upon reading her thoughts, the words obliterate repeated over and over again like machine. As the word continued, a deeper sense of pleasure began to form in her mind, soothing her craving for murder.

'_Child, you allowed that beast to come out? How- how could you?'_ he asked in a shocked tone.

"Because that's who I am, it's who I am being raised to be, it's who I'm going to be. I want nothing more than to kill; I don't understand why I thought otherwise. I know now, I know who I am, and I will never change my mind, Deoxys, no matter what threats you put against me." She murmured in a sickly evil tone, her grin slowly becoming wider. "Saturn! Bring over the Master Ball! We have him!" she shouted as the group of people began to run towards her.

'_I don't understand….'_ Deoxys thought to himself _'I thought that Mitsumi would change her mind! I know she had a heart that wouldn't give up a fight, she was not defeated by the monster, and she didn't give up. She let him come out, she wants to murder; those words that she said when she didn't want to kill were just fake! She was stalling for time until her comrades showed up! How come I didn't deluge deeper into her mind!' _

Deoxys watched as Saturn approached her with a purple Pokeball in his hand, a rather satisfied smile was on his face. Mitsumi nodded and then took her foot from his chest, allowing the man to get a better chance of catching him.

'_I've been deceived by that untamable beast! I won't accept this!' _Deoxys added in his mind as he quickly jumped up as soon as Saturn threw the Pokeball towards him, missing the Pokémon. Deoxys stared at Mitsumi in rage as he landed back on the ground, crushing the Master Ball with his foot.

'_I'm ashamed of you, Mitsumi!'_ The Pokémon telepathies unto the young woman, who continued to glare at him hate and anger.

'_I see why you would.'_ She thought back, the voices of her thoughts were dark and evil, Mitsumi was a demon for all he knew. _'I see why you would be angry. But I want you to know, I am not being controlled by a monster, that monster is me. I don't care about what people think of me, I will kill them anyways. I want you to know that when I said I didn't want to kill was a lie; it was a lie to deceive you like the fool you truly are. I grew up not loving and caring, so I will continue to live the rest of my life that way. You will not make me change my mind. I thought back upon all of the things you told me, all of the things you told me was a lie. Love is a lie. Care is a lie. Friendship is a lie. I will control my Pokémon with anger; they will work for me by fear. They will fear that I will kill them, which I will if they don't obey. Nice try, Deoxys. I am Mitsumi, Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior, I will not betray them.'_

Deoxys heard everything she said crystal clear, and everything she said made his heart stop. Mitsumi was pure evil and she was never going to change.

'_I will respect your choice of fate, Mitsumi, but I promise that I will always be watching you. When you become to out of hand, then I will kill you for the sake of the world.' _He said back to her as she did a devious smirk as she watched him fly away.

'_We'll see, Deoxys. We'll see.'_


End file.
